Promise
by SkyySoriel
Summary: When the Queen calls on Ciel to go undercover at the nearest school, he grudgingly accepts. There he meets a student named Freckles. He expected trouble, but what he didn't expect was a change within himself. AU-ish. Circus arc parallel.
1. Freckles

Promise

Chapter One: **Freckles**

**

* * *

  
**

It had been the first day of school, and from the looks of it, things hadn't gone well. Sebastian smiled expectantly behind his glasses as Ciel stomped angrily towards the car. The thirteen year old boy glared through the window directly at Sebastian, as if determined to shoot lightning from his eyes.

Sebastian took off his glasses and put the newspaper he had been reading onto the seat beside him. In one elegant swoop he got out of the limo, oblivious to the open-mouthed stares he got from the students walking past. The butler walked around the vehicle to greet Ciel, who was still glaring hatefully.

Sebastian's faint grin widened profusely, despite his lazy effort to contain it, "Good afternoon, Young Master." He bowed deeply and took Ciel's jacket before opening the car door. "How was your day?"

Ciel threw himself into the backseat and crossed his arms tightly, looking determinedly ahead.

"Good, I take it," Sebastian murmured as he closed the door and walked back to the driver's seat, still smiling lightly. As he pulled out of the parking lot he could see in the rear view mirror Ciel's moody eye staring out the window, and couldn't help but be curious about the day's events. His master was always moody, but not quite to this extent. Ciel felt Sebastian's stare and whipped his head forward, frowning.

"What is it?"

"I was only curious about how your day went, Young master. You seem to be upset."

Ciel turned back toward the window, resting his head on his hand, "I have better things to do with my time than spend my entire day in the middle of a bunch of immature, underdeveloped children."

Sebastian frowned, disappointed, "I was hoping you'd be able to relate to the students. It's not often that you get to be around children your age."

Ciel shot a menacing glare towards Sebastian at being referred to as a "child", but remained silent.

"How were the classes, at least?" Sebastian tried again, trying to find some light in this dark situation.

"Elementary," Ciel said. "I learned this stuff years ago. I can't believe these children are this far behind in their studies. And the teachers baby them like they're two years old, it's absolutely ridiculous."

Sebastian sighed, shoulders sagging, "As soon as we find out why the Queen wants you to be there, you won't have to go back ever again. In the mean time, it might be to our benefit if you make friends. Perhaps the students know something. Rumors, stories-"

"Sebastian," Ciel cut in sharply, venom in his tone, "Do you think I don't already know this? Enough."

The corners of Sebastian's lips twitched slightly, but he was able to keep the smile to himself.

"Young Master, welcome home!!" Finny, the gardener, shouted joyously at the sight of Ciel's return home. "How was your first day of school?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Ciel grumbled, walking past Finny without another glance.

"Young Master…" Finny trailed off, his expression sagging like a deflating balloon.

Sebastian followed Ciel up to his study, disapproval written clearly on his features, "You know how Finny's mood effects his gardening skills. A depressed gardener spells disaster for the yard…"

"That's not my problem," Ciel sat behind his desk, indifferent, "It's your job to uphold the mansion, not mine."

Sebastian sighed, "I'll begin preparing tonight's dinner, then." He bowed deeply before leaving. A quick glimpse of his face could tell anyone that he was slightly peeved.

The doors closed heavily behind Sebastian, leaving Ciel alone in his study. He sighed deeply, closing his eyes. He leaned back in his chair and placed his feet on the top of his desk, massaging his temples. "This is ridiculous," he spat. "I have better things to do than attend a High School." The letter with the Queen's orders seemed oddly vibrant in comparison to the other letters laying on his desk. Before his thoughts of the Queen could turn negative, he faced the facts, "It's just my luck to be of High School age…" He unconsciously traced the outline of the dark blue ring on his finger, "Even though I'm not exactly High School age. Genius transfer student… skipping a few grades," Ciel recalled Sebastian's excuse about Ciel's age to the admissions office. "Ridiculous."

There was a knock at the door. Sebastian's muffled voice could be heard on the other side, "My Lord, may I come in?"

Ciel moodily took his shoes off of the table, "What is it, Sebastian? I thought you were preparing dinner."

Sebastian came through the doors with a tray of chocolate parfait, "I have dinner in the oven right now; Bard is attending to the rest."

"Is it such a smart idea to leave _Bard_ in the kitchen by himself?"

"No, My Lord. But I thought you might be hungry now, so I brought you this." He placed the dessert on the table in front of Ciel.

"Chocolate with raspberries," Ciel noted, picking up the glass. He seemed happy enough with it. Sebastian remained in the room though, so Ciel looked up, appearing slightly annoyed. "Was there something else that you wanted?"

"Young Master, correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't attending High School mean that you have homework?"

Ciel put down his spoon and looked impatiently at Sebastian, "I'll get to it. Is that what you wanted to hear? Now go."

But Sebastian remained still. "Young Master, I can't help but think you'll put off this homework until the very last minute… I know how you disapprove of this situation."

Ciel's eye narrowed, "I'll get to it. Now leave."

Sebastian sighed, closing his eyes exasperatedly and putting a finger to his temple, "If you insist, Young Master. Please do not forget."

Ciel scoffed as Sebastian walked out of the room. "Homework!" he muttered, picking up his spoon.

His mood continued to stay foul throughout the afternoon. He tried to relax, but then he was reminded of having to wake up early the next morning and then the darkness settled around his mind once more. He noticed that his servants were more nervous around him than usual, and that only annoyed him further. Upon delivering dinner, Meirin, being clumsy as always, tripped and dropped the appetizer onto the floor. Today, Ciel couldn't help but get angry. He yelled at her, and then stormed into his room, leaving Meirin to cry embarrassed and shamed on the floor.

Sebastian didn't follow Ciel into his room immediately. He helped Meirin up and explained to her that Ciel was having a hard time adapting to his new school. She seemed to understand well enough, and her sobbing turned into a light weeping.

When Sebastian entered Ciel's room with a cart of food, he found Ciel sprawled out angrily on his bed, his eye patch tossed onto the floor.

Sebastian sighed, "Young Master, you're upsetting the entire house. The only ones left undamaged emotionally are Bard and Tanaka."

Ciel remained silent, staring at the ceiling.

"It's only school. Most children have to attend it for nearly twenty years of their life. You may only have to for a few days. Some even _want_ to go to school. Some don't even have the chance to."

Ciel rolled onto his side, "I _know_. I just…"

Sebastian waited patiently. When his master didn't say anything more, he pressed on, "You what?"

Ciel's vision seemed to be focused on something far away. He raised his hand in front of him and stared at it, as if trying to figure out some secret, "I just don't fit in well."

Sebastian stood still, somewhat perplexed. He hadn't even considered that Ciel would be worried about such a thing. When had Ciel ever cared about fitting in?

"It's not that I want to be friends with them," Ciel added stubbornly. He sat up quickly, all signs of defenselessness absent from his eyes. "I'm just curious about how cliques work. That's all…"

"Young Master," Sebastian frowned, not necessarily concerned, but thoughtful, "It's normal to want friends. For any child, that would be the most important goal. It's human nature."

At that, Ciel's eyes turned dark. The light in his eyes was locked away and sealed tightly behind his defenses. "I am not a normal _child._ I don't need friends. I don't need anyone." He gazed out the window. It was starting to rain outside, and the light over the trees was fading. He smiled darkly. There was unhappiness behind his eyes. He turned his focus from his window toward Sebastian. His eyes were almost mocking. "I just need you - my demon. You are all I need in order to complete my goal."

Sebastian returned Ciel's gaze, his expression unreadable.

Ciel sighed loudly and flung himself down onto the bed. "I'm ready to go to bed," he stated.

Sebastian clicked back into butler mode and walked forward to close the window. "Yes, My Lord."

The next morning it was still raining when Sebastian opened the drapes in Ciel's room.

"Young Master, it's time to wake up."

Ciel groaned, "Sebastian?" He cracked his eyes open slightly and looked outside. "But it's still dark," he mumbled, annoyance entering his voice as he rolled onto his other side sleepily.

Sebastian sighed, "You must wake up. You have school today."

Ciel became perfectly still.

Sebastian pressed a finger to his temple, "Young Master-"

"Alright, alright." Ciel pushed the blankets off of himself grumpily and sat up. "Today better be more pleasant than yesterday," he mumbled.

"We are all wishing the same, believe me. Come here, you need to change into your clothes."

Ciel looked at the outfit that Sebastian had in his hands, "Do I really need to wear that? I'm not going to a meeting. I'm going to school."

"Is this too dressy?" Sebastian questioned, quirking an eyebrow. He held the outfit up for himself to analyze.

"I got a lot of weird looks yesterday, and I'd like to keep those to a minimum."

Sebastian chuckled into his hand, and walked over to the dresser, observing the clothes inside. "You can't really deny your status…no matter what you wear." He frowned, "I'm afraid you simply don't have any commoner clothing. I'll have to pick some up today."

Ciel changed into his regular clothing. After eating breakfast and getting ready, he walked outside underneath the umbrella that Sebastian held. There was a pit in his stomach, despite the food. He dreaded every second of this.

"Cheer up, Young Master," Sebastian tried as he got into the driver's seat. "Not everyday can be a bad day."

Ciel scoffed but didn't reply, already staring stoically outside. He didn't believe Sebastian - today was going to be a bad day. He already felt it.

The front of the school was already crowded when they arrived much to Ciel's dismay. Sebastian opened the door for him, and he stepped outside, feeling the stares of the students.

"Why do they have to all stare?" Ciel hissed, shoulders hunched.

Sebastian turned around, his eyebrows up, obviously unaware until now. He made a little noise of surprise, but said nothing of it. "Have a good day, Young Master. I hope you will be able to find something out today."

Ciel made a strangled noise like a disgruntled cat and walked away from his butler, who watched him leave. Ciel tried to push down the feeling of nervousness that polluted his stomach. The rain just pounded down harder on Ciel's pessimism.

_I hate when people stare at me_, Ciel thought as he passed a girl opening her locker who had stopped momentarily to look at Ciel. He sighed, turning into his classroom and finding his seat.

Class went on exactly as yesterday. Review from when he was six, maybe five. He rolled his eyes at the material. How could these students, who were older than he was, be this dumb? He knew that they were behind in material, but he didn't imagine they were behind this much… The teacher called on him and he didn't even have to think before responding. The whole class looked at him in awe. Ciel yawned.

Lunch time arrived. _Halfway there_, Ciel thought. He sat alone in a corner, as far away from everyone as he possibly could. They still stared, of course. No doubt wondering if they should welcome the new kid to their table or if they should just leave him alone. The look on his face and the threatening aura that encompassed him gave them answer enough. He took out his lunch that Sebastian had prepared for him. As he took out a container of apple pie, a note slipped out of the bag. Ciel frowned and picked it up.

The note was in Sebastian's handwriting. It read:

_Finny and Meirin suggested I write you a note to brighten your day, even though I just know you are having a spectacular time. _Ciel grinded his teeth. _Don't forget to ask around about any rumors. You wouldn't want your day at school to be wasted, would you?_

At the bottom, in especially fancy script, Sebastian signed the note:

_Missing you, surely, _

_Sebastian._

Ciel growled out loud, clenching his fist. "You ridiculous idiot," he muttered, seething. He aggressively ripped the note into tiny pieces, startling a girl at a table nearby.

He frowned, glancing around the room trying to find his prey. He knew Sebastian was right. The students might know something. The Queen sent him into this school knowing something was wrong… but what could it be? And why couldn't she have just told him?

There was a table across the room that seemed rather empty. Only three students sat together, talking casually. He supposed he could start there. He put all of his things back into his bag, and stood up to make his way over, when the bell rang. He pursed his lips, annoyed, but grudgingly made his way to class again.

It began and ended as it did earlier that day. Not to mention yesterday…

He was the first student to stand when the final bell rang, and the first student to walk out of his classroom. He was practically running through the halls eager to get out of there, when he felt a rough hand grab his shoulder. The person's grip was tight. An alarm went off in his head. He turned around.

An older boy stood behind him. He did not look pleased. He did not look intelligent either, Ciel noted. But he did look strong…

"You're the new kid." He stated, his voice was unpleasant and could only be described as dopey. _Typical bully_, Ciel thought. He hadn't even considered that they actually existed in High School. He frowned.

"What do you want?" Ciel asked sharply. He had been ready to go home the second that Sebastian had left, and this idiot was in his way.

The boy narrowed his eyes, and leaned forward. "I just want to chat. Follow me." He turned slightly, making his way down the hall. His eyes didn't leave Ciel.

Ciel took a step in the opposite direction, not bothering to respond. He was in a really bad mood, and didn't have the time to spare on this moron.

But the moron was still strong. In the middle of a crowded hallway, he grabbed Ciel's arm and pulled him in his desired direction. Nobody seemed to notice.

"Hey, let go this instant!" Ciel demanded.

The boy cocked an eyebrow, "What're you - a princess?" He laughed, flaring Ciel's temper. The boy led Ciel out of a side door that looked unused. There was no one around.

"What do you want?" Ciel asked again.

The boy threw Ciel against the wall and Ciel hit the bricks painfully. "Kids like you piss me off. You come here to _my_ school and think you own it. You think you're too good for us. You think you're better. You and your stupid attitude and your _stupid clothes_."

Ciel was grinding his teeth again, trying with all his might to not call Sebastian. He knew this kid was just that - a kid. He couldn't exactly justify killing a 16 year old kid because he was being a bully.

The boy shook his head. "Your eye patch. It looks stupid. Are you trying to look cool? Well, you're not." The boy grabbed it and ripped it off of Ciel's head. Ciel's hand flew up to cover his eye. The boy threw it to the ground and stomped on it, grinding it into the cement. "You're the lowest. You're dirt. I want to never see your stupid face again."

Ciel was almost gasping for breath in his rage. _Don't call Sebastian. Don't call Sebastian. Don't call Sebastian._

"You're not going to say anything? Too good to say anything?" The boy spit angrily, and balled his fist up. "I've got the cure for that." He pulled his fist back and before Ciel could dodge it, he punched Ciel hard in the gut.

Ciel gasped, bending over in pain and grabbing his stomach. It wasn't often that attacks met Ciel, and he had forgotten how much things hurt. But the boy didn't stop then. He kicked Ciel as hard as he could across the head, sending Ciel crashing into the ground.

Ciel gathered his thoughts, dazed. Before anything else could happened, he decided. He couldn't take anymore. He sat up quickly and as loudly as he could he shouted, "SEBAST-"

But just then, a small figure barged through the door and caught the boy across the middle. The boy and the shadow went flying into the wall, and fell onto the ground in a tangle.

"Hey you!" The voice said in the middle of the fray. The voice was loud, youthful, and energetic, "Pick on someone your own size, you bully!"

The shadow punched the boy in the face, knocking him out cold.

"Simple as that," the voice said cheerfully.

Ciel watched in shock. That boy had been so big, but this small shadow punched him unconscious in one blow.

The shadow walked up to Ciel. He was younger than the other boy, and smaller. He had a small, delicate frame and sandy brown hair. He had freckles that littered his face, and his smile was wide and bright. He bent down and picked something up. When he saw Ciel, he cringed a little, but he was still smiling warmly. He held Ciel's eye patch out to him, "He did quite a number on you, huh? I'm sorry I didn't come earlier. I wish I had come in the knick of time - you know, like that hero stuff!"

Ciel awoke from his daze and tried standing up, but gasped as he did it, his vision dancing with stars.

"Oh, careful!" The boy exclaimed, hurrying over to help Ciel. "Looks like you hit your head pretty hard. Might have a concussion or something."

Ciel stood up slowly and carefully. He balanced himself on the wall next to him, and looked up at the boy. "Thank you for helping me. I appreciate it."

The boy shrugged cheerfully, obviously very happy to get praise, "It's not a problem. I like fighting. It's fun. Especially when I get to show bullies who's boss." He punched the air while pointing to himself, grinning widely.

Ciel smiled slightly. It was the first time he had smiled in a long time. He held out his hand. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive. It's nice to meet you."

The boy energetically took Ciel's hand, shaking it vigorously, "My real name is stupid! My friends call me Freckles. I want you to call me that, too!"

Ciel chuckled and the boy laughed. It didn't matter that one's laughter overshadowed the other. The best thing about the situation was that they were laughing together. And for once, Ciel's happiness was genuine.


	2. Illness

Chapter Two:** Illness**

**

* * *

  
**

Sebastian was waiting in the limo, sipping some coffee and enjoying the newspaper in his hand. It wasn't often that he had time to relax. Usually he was too busy trying to keep Finny, Meirin, and Bard in order, not to mention keeping the spoiled master happy. Being a butler of Ciel Phantomhive was no easy task.

Reading the paper was always interesting, however. Humans came up with such silly stories sometimes. Then again, humans did silly things sometimes.

"'Snakes escape zoo with help of mythical beast… Snakes have yet to be found.' How amusing," Sebastian murmered into his cup, chuckling to himself.

It was then that he felt a strange sensation in his gut. It wasn't exactly a tug, but it was enough to capture his attention. It was Ciel.

_Trouble?_ His mind sprang into gear, locating Ciel through their contract. In a moment, he appeared nearby Ciel, but he was forced to quickly hide. Another person was there, and magically appearing out of thin air might raise questions.

It seemed that the problem was over - it was lying in an unconscious heap on the floor, face bruised and drool sliding down it's cheek. Ciel was gingerly touching his forehead, lifting the tips of his fingers to see bright red blood. The blood was leaking down his face and invading his hair. Sebastian frowned slightly.

There was another person there. A very loud, energetic person. Sebastian stepped out from behind the wall he was hiding behind and faced the child.

Ciel jumped, forcing Sebastian to hide a smile. Instead, Sebastian frowned sarcastically, "Young Master, who is this that you are taking advantage of in a dark alley?"

Any sign of Ciel's good mood vanished, "Stop messing around! …Sebastian, this is Freckles. He helped me earlier today."

"Ah, I can see." Sebastian looked down at the drooling bully as he stepped over him, making his way toward Ciel. He grabbed Ciel gently by the chin and tilted his head to the side, examining his wound. "What happened here?"

Freckles eyebrows disappeared behind his bangs, "What's this? Who's this fancy guy?" He looked toward Ciel for answers, his eyes wide with wonder and confusion.

Sebastian bowed to Freckles, smiling graciously, "How rude of me. My name is Sebastian Michaelis; I am the Phantomhive butler. I owe you thanks, Freckles, for protecting my master when I could not."

"Your…master??" Freckles' eyes were as wide as saucers.

Ciel couldn't hold in the smile playing at the corner of his lips. He shook his head exasperatedly and tried to hide his face. "I have quite a bit of money," he said, trying to leave it simple for Freckles. Freckles nodded in understanding; his eyes returning to normal size.

"I see. I wondered about your fancy clothes. I think we all were wondering. We don't get many students like you coming to this school. I think some of us don't know how to handle it," he finished his sentence with a kick to the sleeping bully.

Ciel nodded, "It's alright. I understand." He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up.

"Young Master, if I may interrupt. I think it would be in your best interest if we got you home as soon as possible. The wound on your head may seem harmless now, but if left unattended…"

Ciel nodded tiredly. He turned to face Freckles, "Thank you for today. I appreciate your helping me."

A huge grin spread across Freckles' face, "Not a problem!! Any time. If you ever need me again, just call out my name!"

Ciel smiled, and waved. The boy walked through the door, closing it with a loud bang.

"We're just going to leave this boy here?" Sebastian asked, looking down at him.

"What else are we going to do? Take him home with us?" Ciel spit rather bitterly.

Sebastian shook his head, "I suppose he'll be fine here. Unless it rains and he drowns…" A small smile fell upon his lips.

"Whatever," Ciel began walking down the alley, "I just want to get home. My head is throbbing and I'm freezing."

Sebastian led the way, guiding Ciel through the dark. "I see you've made a friend."

Ciel didn't say anything.

"Although it hardly looks like you had any choice in the matter. 'Freckles', was it?"

"Yes. Apparently he hates his real name, so he now calls himself Freckles."

Sebastian smile did not waver, "Amusing. What will your next move be?"

Ciel raised an eyebrow toward Sebastian, "What do you think? I'll wait for the best opportunity to ask about any rumors."

Sebastian nodded his approval, opening the gate that led to the front of the school. The grounds were empty. It was far past the time they were let out.

"What took you so long to find me, anyways?" Ciel asked as Sebastian started the limo.

Sebastian pulled onto the main road, "I was reading the paper." He continued on with driving as if that were a valid explanation. Ciel rolled his eyes and looked out the window. He watched the trees go by one-by-one, they blurred into each other, making a vivid painting in Ciel's mind. Before Ciel knew it, he was fast asleep in the vehicle, his head resting delicately on the back of his seat.

When they reached the manor, Sebastian gently slid Ciel from the seat and into his arms. He barely made it up the stairs before Finny exclaimed in worry, "Master Ciel!" Finny came barreling down the garden and hovered over Ciel, who stirred slightly in his sleep. "What happened, Sebastian? Why is he bleeding? I thought he just went to school!"

"Finny, calm down. The Young Master is fine. He's just sleeping. He's had a tough day. A fellow classmate decided to cause some trouble."

Finny's eyes widened in confusion, "A classmate? But why?"

"We'll have to ask him later."

"How horrible…" Sebastian left Finny standing alone, staring at the ground deep in thought. He was able to make it to Ciel's room before anyone else spotted them. He laid Ciel gently on the bed who breathed in deeply and rolled onto his side. He winced suddenly, and his hand shot up to his head. When he saw the blood on his fingers his eyes opened in confusion, drowsiness intoxicating his features.

"Sebastian…?" He was trying to control the fear in his voice, but it still seeped through.

Sebastian's features softened, "You don't remember? You were beaten up at school. I was just about to wash off the blood."

Ciel slowly rolled onto his back, gazing at the top of his bed. "I don't…really remember… Although…" An image of Freckles surfaced in his mind. "Freckles…"

"Yes. Freckles."

"He saved me."

"Ah, yes. _He_." Sebastian left the room for a moment.

Ciel stretched his hand up into the air, looking at it questioningly as if he were trying to figure out some sort of puzzle. He licked his lips uncertainly, "Why did he save me?"

Sebastian re-entered the room with a basin full of warm water in his hands. "Did you say something?" He took a warm wash cloth and gently dabbed it to Ciel's temple.

He winced slightly at the contact, "Why didn't you come find me when I was being attacked?"

Sebastian sighed, "You weren't in any danger of dying. I would've known if you were."

"What if I was?"

"You weren't."

"And how would you know?"

"I just would."

Ciel scoffed, and turned his head away from the warmth of the towel. "I have a demon, but I have to rely on the aid of _commoners_ to protect me. If I had known that from the start…"

"You would've died. If you had relied on the kindness of people in this world, you would not be alive right now." Sebastian was patient. He rinsed the towel out and tried again, "Young Master, I realize you are upset, but this talk is tedious. Not all bad has come out of this situation; you now have a friend, a source to information. It's information that you need."

Ciel kept his head still while Sebastian cleaned away the blood. Some of it was drying, but the blood in his hair was sticky and wet. As Sebastian rinsed it away, he could see Ciel's delicate pale skin bruising. Sebastian could almost feel the ache of it himself. He sighed, realizing the physical pain that Ciel must be feeling at the moment. Being a demon, he didn't quite understand the depths of pain, and he often forgot. He put the towel back in the basin and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ciel asked demandingly, following Sebastian with his steady gaze.

Sebastian didn't answer. Instead, he kneeled on the floor, and he bowed so low that Ciel was almost fully convinced that he was sincere.

"My Lord, I offer you my most sincere apology… I wasn't there for you when you needed me and now you are wounded. I should have been paying closer attention - it is my fault you are in pain. For that, I must apologize. Please forgive me."

Ciel's expression didn't change. He hardly blinked an eye. "Don't be ridiculous," he said, his voice strong as always. "Get up…and grab the towel. This blood's dripping."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Young Master, it's time to wake up."

Ciel breathed in sharply and brought a hand up to sheild his eyes from the sun.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" Sebastian continued, placing a tray of tea on a table near Ciel.

Ciel didn't say anything. He just sat up and then looked around, dazed.

"Young Master?"

Ciel shook himself from his stupor, "Yes?"

"You don't look so well… Are you feeling alright?"

Ciel nodded, "Yes, I'm fine. I just feel like I'm getting a little sick, that's all."

Sebastian took off one of his gloves and leaned over the bed, placing the back of his hand to Ciel's forehead. He frowned in concern, "You have a fever. You should stay in bed today. It wouldn't be a good idea to go out in this cold weather. It's probably what got you sick in the first place."

"But-" Ciel started, but then he let himself fall back into his pillow. "You're right… And right after we had some sort of lead in our case."

"I wouldn't exactly call it a lead," Sebastian stated, pulling the glove back onto his hand, "But it is quite disappointing that you won't get to question that young boy today."

"Yeah," Ciel yawned, rolling onto his side and closing his eyes.

"That bruise on your forehead looks worse today."

"Does it?" Ciel felt it gingerly. "It does hurt."

"Would you like me to get you some ice for it? Ice might help."

Ciel shook his head. "I've felt pain worse than this. I'm… I'm sorry about complaining so much yesterday. It's not really as bad as it looks."

Sebastian smiled gently, "I understand. You should get some rest." He bowed and made his way to the door.

"Sebastian, wait." Ciel propped himself up on his elbow, "Don't I need to get my homework someway?"

"I was going to pick it up at the school this afternoon."

"Call the school and ask them if you could have Freckles bring it to me. Perhaps in that case I would be able to talk to him after all."

Sebastian bowed, "That is my master. I will call them right away and see if that can be arranged."

Ciel fell back into his pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

The school was less than kind about Ciel's request, and even with Sebastian's smooth talking they very grudgingly accepted.

"You see," the lady on the other line had said in a nasty tone, "That would mean I'd have to interrupt the teacher's classroom in the middle of learning, and that would be very disrespectful. What? Wait until lunch? I'm afraid I cannot do that. Why, you ask? Well, _everyone's_ on break. Not just the _students_. No, I can't just send in a note, that's still disrupting…"

But in the end, Sebastian was able to argue enough to get his way. He sighed and hung up the phone. Humans were tiring sometimes.

"Sebastian."

The butler turned around in surprise, not expecting to hear Ciel awake.

"Young master, what's wrong?" And then he caught sight of the side of Ciel's head, which was bleeding again, worse than yesterday. "Young master!"

Ciel scoffed and waved his hand carelessly in front of his face. "I know I should've been resting, but I had to use the bathroom… I stood too quickly. Fell off the bed.

Sebastian frowned and examined the side of Ciel's face. "Hrm…It doesn't look too bad. I need to redress the wound, though. What did you hit it on?" Ciel's deepening frown told Sebastian that he was not going to get an answer. Sebastian made to move forward, and Ciel followed slowly after. He watched his master closely out of the corner of his eye. After seeing Ciel wobble so much he asked, "Would you like me to carry you?"

Ciel looked up at him through sarcastic eyes. The sarcasm in his expression was lacking its usual vigor.

When they made it back to his room, Ciel crawled back onto his bed and immediately fell flat onto the surface as if the walk had exhausted him.

Sebastian let his gaze drift over the chest at the bottom of the bed, which had a small mark of blood on the corner. "Young Master, next time that you need to get out of bed, please call me first and I will assist you. Your head needs a break from all the abuse."

"I don't need help walking to the bathroom."

"I am here to serve you, My Lord. If it would benefit your health, then it is my duty."

Ciel put his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes. He looked very peaceful, Sebastian thought. Almost angelic. "Yes," he murmered, seemingly calmed by the thought, "You are here to serve me. You cannot leave my side. Not until…the end."

He was asleep then. Sebastian saw his chest rise and fall evenly. His head was still bleeding. The blood slid down his face and onto the pillow, leaving a bright red mark. Sebastian sighed. "Such a careless master…" He pulled a chair up beside the bed and began cleaning the wound.

* * *

"Freckles," the teacher called the young student aside as everyone was coming back in from lunch. Freckles walked curiously up to the desk.

"Yes, Ms. Hana?"

"We got a call today. Our new student, Ciel Phantomhive, is ill. He requested that you bring his schoolwork to him. You aren't obligated to do this, of course, but-"

"Of course I'll do it!" Freckles nearly shouted in happiness. "I'd love to!"

Ms. Hana raised her eyebrows at his enthusiasm but nodded, apparently pleased. She took out a pile of papers and put them together with a clip, adding directions to the top of the page. "I put his number here, as well, in case you get lost on the way."

Freckles was smiling ear to ear as he grabbed the papers and he couldn't stop smiling throughout class. When the last bell rang, he sprang up from his seat and nearly danced his way to the door. He heard someone laugh behind him in the hallway.

"What's got you so happy today, huh?"

Freckles turned around, he smile radiantly at the owner of the voice. "I've made a new friend!"

The tall high schooler smiled warmly, his red hair tied up messily behind his head, "Oh, you do, huh? As nice as the last friend you made, I hope?"

Freckles chuckled, "No, no, Joker, you certainly are funny. This is the one I _saved_ yesterday. Not the one I beat up."

The man named Joker ruffled Freckles' hair and walked alongside his younger friend, "I'm glad to hear you're making friends."

"He's sick today, so I have to deliver his homework to him."

Joker raised an eyebrow, "He couldn't just wait until he comes back?"

"Nope, good thing he has me, though!"

Joker kept his smile in place, "Did you want me to come with you? Who knows where this kid lives?"

"I have directions," Freckles said innocently.

"That's not what I meant," Joker said, a frown overtaking his features, "I guess I shouldn't worry. I just feel uneasy for some reason."

"Oooh, you're worried about me. Don't worry, Ciel's my friend."

"You just met him yesterday."

"What's your point?"

Joker hesitated. "Just… I know how you like to trust people a little too easily. Scratch that. _Way_ too easily. Be careful, okay? We'll be waiting for you back at home."

Freckles waved, his energy still high, "I'll see you in a bit."

Freckles bounded down the path a bit, making his way to his bicycle. He unlocked the combination and set off, keeping the directions clamped tightly in his grasp.

"Let's see… I need to make a right. Huh, I've never been this way before."

The further that Freckles rode, the more expensive and beautiful the houses began to get. Tall mansions loomed like mountains, blocking out the sun and replacing it with beautiful works of man-made art. Elegant gardens were spread in front of the homes, massive fountains were trickling water. Huge gates rose in front of Freckles' vision, carved with incredible detail and care.

"Ciel lives _here_?" Freckles couldn't keep his mouth closed. He continued riding like this for a few minutes and then stopped at the end of the road. There was the most awe-inspiring gate that Freckles had ever seen. Nothing in his wildest dreams could have even amounted to half of the beauty he saw at that moment.

"This is it…" His voice had gotten incredibly small. He craned his neck, trying to catch a glimpse of the mansion that was surely hiding through those gates, but he could see nothing. There was a small black box on one side of the gate and he walked over to it and pressed a button.

A voice sounded through it. It was Sebastian. "Freckles, I see you have arrived safely."

"Yes, sir! The directions were very good."

"That's good to hear. I'll open the gates for you, so please stand back. Once they're open, just follow the path."

"Will do. Thanks a lot."

A bell sang from the heavens and the massive gates opened in a breath of air. Freckles' mind was numb with amazement.

"This is the coolest place _ever_," he whispered to himself.

He rode his bike down the path. A canopy of neatly lined trees shaded the sun from view. The beautifully kept trees went on for as far as Freckles could see. Past them all he could see was lush, healthy grass. He breathed in the air and willed it to fill his lungs and his entire being. It was sweet. It gave Freckles a sense of remembrance that he couldn't quite place his finger on. It was bliss.

Finally, the trees parted and the mansion came into view. Freckles had been expecting unbelievable elegance and beauty, but what came into sight was far better than he had imagined.

"Gorgeous," he breathed, stopping to take in the view.

Interrupting his sight-seeing was a loud thud. Followed by another. And another. Curious, Freckles strayed from the path and followed the sound like a child in a fairytale. The source was coming from a young teen with blonde hair and gardening clothes. The boy turned around upon hearing Freckles approaching. The boy smiled excitedly.

"You're the one that the young master invited!" He ran up to Freckles and shook his hand. "It's so nice to meet you! I'm so happy the young master has made a friend!"

Freckles returned the smile with equal excitement, "I'm happy to meet you too! This place is _amazing_. Are you the gardener here? The gardens are beautiful!"

Finny stood up tall, "That's right! I'm the gardener here. My name is Finny! I'm glad you like the yard. Although, I always mess everything up. Sebastian's usually the one who fixes it and makes it pretty, but… I still love it here!"

"It's lovely," Freckles marveled, looking around again, "I could understand why you'd love it here."

"You should see the inside." Finny smiled, "It's beautiful."

They slowly walked closer to the castle, chatting happily with each other. Sebastian watched them approach the house, and waited patiently for awhile. It was when they both stopped to pick flowers together and string them into necklaces that Sebastian decided to intervene.

"Finny!" He shouted from the balcony. "Please stop distracting our guest. He needs to have enough time to go back home before nightfall."

"Sorry, Sebastian!" Finny gave Sebastian a tight bow and ran back to his work of getting rid of rocks.

Freckles made his way to Sebastian and smiled happily, "Good afternoon, Sir. How's Ciel doing?"

"You may call me Sebastian, Freckles. And the young master just needs rest. I think the cold weather has gotten to him."

"I'm fine," came a loud voice. Ciel appeared on the balcony, a robe wrapped around himself and his bandage tightly hugging his head. The blood was seeping through the gauze, becoming apparent on the outside of the bandage.

Sebastian looked at Ciel disapprovingly. He noticed the flush from the fever in his master's cheeks, and how he was leaning on his cane. "Young Master," Sebastian began, rushing toward Ciel to support him, "You really shouldn't be out of bed. You'll only make matters worse."

"Don't order me around," Ciel hissed. His eyes were slightly hooded.

Sebastian rested his forehead on his hand and murmered, "Oh dear", but he said nothing more.

Freckles waited hesitantly for Sebastian to say something more, but when he didn't, he smiled tentatively at Ciel, "Hey, Ciel. How're you feeling?"

"I'm doing well. Thank you for coming. I'm sorry for making you ride your bike all the way here."

"It's not a problem at all! The ride was really beautiful. I've never been to this neighborhood before."

They both walked inside, Freckles marveling over the interior of the mansion. Ciel smiled. He was very much unused to childish behavior. Usually he despised it, but this time he didn't mind so much. Sebastian smiled behind him as if he could read his thoughts.

"Oh, that's right," Freckles said after he was over his initial shock. "I have your homework for you. Here," he reached into his backpack and pulled out several crinkled up papers. "There was a clip holding this together… I don't know where it's gone, though…"

"Thank you," Ciel made eye contact with Sebastian. The butler stepped forward and took the papers with a short bow.

Freckles giggled, "Gosh, Ciel, you certainly do rely on Sebastian quite a lot."

Ciel blushed despite himself. "You said you haven't seen a manor like this before, would you like me to show you around?"

Freckles' eyes widened in excitement, "Could I really?" He yelped. He ran ahead before Ciel had the chance to answer.

Ciel turned his head toward Sebastian, and Sebastian leaned forward slightly, "I want you to back off for awhile. Go prepare dinner or find something else to do."

"I will do as you say, Young Master. Don't forget your goal. I seem to be noticing a change in your behavior since this child arrived."

Ciel scowled, "Don't be ridiculous. I'm only being friendly so he can feel he can trust me."

Sebastian smiled deviously, "You're hardly being friendly… That's not what I meant."

Ciel whipped around, "And what did you -"

Sebastian straightened and began to walk in the other direction, a wide smile on his face, "I must prepare dinner now. If you need me, you know how to get my attention."

Ciel shook his head angrily, but turned around to the task at hand. Freckles was on the other side of the room, his nose centimeters away from a decorative vase. Ciel walked over to him.

"This is _beautiful_," Freckles gasped. "I've never seen anything like it."

"My grandmother bought it from a trader almost 80 years ago."

"_Eighty years_. She's _old_."

"Well, she's dead now. Come on, let's go upstairs. It's cold down here."

On the staircase they passed a large painting of Ciel's mother and father. Freckles gazed up at it, a question forming in his mind. Ciel was prepared for it, but he waited anyways. He never did like to think about it. But he was used to others' curiosity.

Freckles mouth formed the words, "Where are your….?" But he thought better of it at the last minute, and his voice trailed off into nothing.

Ciel sighed, "They're both dead. They've been dead for awhile now."

For the first time since Ciel had met Freckles, the boy actually looked depressed. "Wow," he said quietly, his voice low, "I'm really sorry. I don't have parents either. It's not easy…"

Ciel looked at Freckles. Freckles was clearly in mourning for Ciel's situation. His entire aura had changed drastically from only moments ago. Ciel knew that Freckles couldn't possibly know the ordeals that he had gone through. Freckles didn't know that on his birthday both of his parents were brutally murdered, and that Ciel was used as a sacrificial lamb for reasons that had not become apparent to him. He didn't know that Ciel had exchanged his soul for revenge. Freckles only saw a young boy, alone in mansion without parents. Rich with wealth, but poor in his loneliness. Freckles was seeing the side of Ciel that Ciel himself didn't quite understand.

Feeling uncomfortable, Ciel tried to say something, "It's fine, really. I have Sebastian and the other servants. They take care of me."

Freckles looked up at Ciel like a beaten dog might, "But… It's such a big mansion."

Ciel arched his eyebrows, not quite understanding.

"You must be very lonely…"

Ciel stopped short. He stared at Freckles, bewildered, "What do you mean?"

Freckles shook his head and bit his lip. "I'm sorry. I always just say what comes to mind, I don't think things through…"

The tone in Ciel's voice became very sharp, "No. Tell me. What do you mean?"

Freckles looked up, he couldn't seem to meet Ciel's eyes, "I just… You must be very lonely here. Wouldn't you want to have a family?"

Ciel's eyes hardened, which Freckles wasn't expecting. He made a tiny noise in his throat like he was about to be beaten. Ciel ignored it, "I don't need a family. All I need is right here in this mansion."

Freckles couldn't understand. He had lived his entire life with only the relationships that he held near and dear to his heart supporting him. Those relationships were his power. He couldn't understand how Ciel lived without them….but then again, maybe Ciel wasn't fully alive… "Ciel, I have an idea. Come with me. Come meet the family I have now. They'll surely accept you with open arms. Please, it'll -"

"No." The single word echoed through the hallway, sending a chill zapping like lightning through Freckles' spine. There was no emotion in Ciel's response. The word was flat and hollow. But Freckles could see the unspoken rage behind Ciel's eyes. He could feel the fury running rampant inside of Ciel. He had really hit a nerve. He had done it this time.

"Ciel…I'm really sorry."

Ciel hesitated, and then sighed, running his hand through his hair. He seemed drained. Whether it was from his anger, or from his illness, Freckles couldn't tell. "I think I should get some rest. It would probably be best if you left."

Freckles nodded soundlessly. He turned around and walked down the stairs.

"Freckles." Ciel called. Freckles turned around; his eyes were apologetic. Ciel didn't know whether Freckles should have that look his eyes, or if he should. "Freckles, I'm sorry. I just…don't like thinking about my past. I have a lot of memories that I'd rather never think about."

The smile did not return to Freckles' lips. "I understand, Ciel. I apologize for digging up those memories. It won't happen again." With that, he turned around and walked down the staircase. At the bottom he turned around and waved, "I'll see you at school when you get better. I hope you feel better soon."

Ciel watched Freckles go. He wasn't feeling well at all. He felt worse than he did in that morning.

"Getting so upset is bad for your cold," Sebastian said from behind Ciel.

Ciel didn't take his eyes off of the door that Freckles had just left out of. "I don't know what happened."

Sebastian sighed, genuine sympathy marking his features, "Come, Young Master. We should get you to bed."

"Am I…weak, like he says?" He muttered to himself.

"Young Master… You're not feeling well. You're not thinking straight. Once you feel better, you can think this over."

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, "Sebastian. Do you think I'm weak?"

Sebastian grabbed Ciel by the shoulders and steered him down the hall, "Might I point out that Freckles never said you were weak. He mentioned you might be lonely. Every child experiences loneliness sometime. It's normal."

Ciel's eyes dimmed. "I am lonely…"

Sebastian looked down at Ciel, his expression dark, "I know, My Lord."

Sebastian picked Ciel up off of the ground and carried him the rest of the way. Ciel fell asleep just moments after Sebastian did so. He leaned his small head trustingly against Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian opened the door quietly and placed Ciel gently on the bed. He tucked Ciel in like a mother would her child and then closed the drapes. He turned around and stared at the young boy. His small frame was so easily breakable. With each breath his body rose so delicately, and fell just like a little bird. He looked different in his sleep. That stubborn, determined glare was gone. He looked somewhat peaceful now. He looked like he might have if his parents had lived. Innocent, for the most part. Happy. A normal 13 year-old.

"Young Master," Sebastian murmered, as he shook his head. "It's a pity your life was taken from you when you were so young." Ciel's breaths were hypnotic. "But that part of your life you will never get back…"

He left the room, leaving the young boy to his dreams… his nightmares… his memories.


	3. Smile

Chapter Three: **Smile**

* * *

Sebastian took the thermometer from Ciel and gazed at it for a moment, a frown spreading across his face. "I'm afraid you still have a temperature, Young Master."

Ciel pushed the sheets off of the bed and squirmed his way to the edge, "It's fine. I'm already up, anyways."

Sebastian tilted his head to the side, "You need to rest or you're going to catch your death."

Ciel smirked at the expression. "Sebastian, I've already made up my mind. Now help me get dressed."

"This is not a good idea," Sebastian warned, but he grabbed Ciel's shirt from the wardrobe.

Ciel held his arms up as Sebastian took off his shirt, replacing it with a new one. "I need to make up for the time I lost yesterday. I did more damage than good…"

"I'm sure Freckles will forgive you, My Lord," Sebastian murmured as he smoothed out the wrinkles. "He doesn't seem like one to hold a grudge."

Ciel looked down at the outfit that Sebastian had put on him. He had a slightly baggy, black t-shirt and jeans. A sweatshirt was in Sebastian's arms, waiting to be put on and a messenger bag lay on the floor by the window. "These look…odd."

"They're today's most common clothing. I had Meirin go out and buy them at the store yesterday. I assure you, you'll fit right in…when it comes to clothing, at least."

Ciel tried to picture the other students wearing the clothes and realized that it fit quite well. He sighed, cursing his fate. "I just feel weird."

"I assure you, it looks quite strange. But the children won't think so."

Ciel looked at the sweatshirt in Sebastian's arm and scrunched up his nose, "And that?"

Sebastian chuckled, "It's for you. I must request that you don't take it off when you get to school. It'll keep you warm."

Ciel's mood declined drastically as Sebastian pulled it over his head. "I feel like I'm wearing my pajamas," Ciel complained.

"It is rather ridiculous looking." Sebastian agreed, taking a step back to analyze the outfit. "I can't understand today's fashion trends, that's for sure."

Sebastian drove Ciel to school again, dropping him off at the front. Today had better weather than the previous day. The clouds still lounged in the sun's way, but there wasn't any rain and the air wasn't too cold.

Despite the improvement in the weather conditions, Ciel shivered.

"Will you be alright, Young Master?" Sebastian frowned in concern.

Ciel nodded, "Don't be late to pick me up."

"As long as you keep your sweatshirt on," Sebastian teased.

"I'll keep it on," Ciel hissed, walking toward the school.

When Sebastian left, Ciel didn't feel any less lonely than he did the two days before. It wasn't often that he was apart from his butler. He felt uneasy and insecure.

He heard a voice in the distance calling his name, "Hey, Ciel!" It was Freckles. He was with an older boy with red hair and a bright face. Ciel waited for them to meet up with him.

"Looking cold, Ciel." Freckles smiled sympathetically. "Our home is pretty far from here, so the bike ride usually warms us up."

The older teen held out his hand, smiling widely. "The name's Joker. I've heard a bit about you from Freckles. It's nice to finally meet you."

Ciel smiled shyly, taking Joker's hand. "Ciel Phantomhive. It's nice to meet you as well...Joker."

Joker smiled at the hesitance Ciel had in his voice when saying his name, but Joker didn't say anything more.

"Nice clothes," Freckles said. "I almost didn't recognize you walking ahead of us, but your hair's so shiny so I figured it out."

Ciel smiled half-heartedly, looking down at his outfit again. "Yeah, I don't really know if I like it…"

"Then why're you wearing it?" Freckles giggled, but then the bell rang. "Oh shoot," he exclaimed, "I need to get something out of my locker before I'm late. I'll meet you in class, Ciel!"

Joker nodded to Ciel, and followed behind Freckles, who waved like a madman at Ciel until he returned the gesture.

_Joker_, Ciel thought while he walked to his class, _and Freckles… What strange names. And what odd people. I wonder where they came from and where they live._ A homeless shelter was the first thought that popped into his mind, but then he knocked it out of his head. _Just because Freckles has never seen a mansion doesn't mean that he's homeless_. Ciel shook himself. He realized then that he had never seen a commoner's home before. The thought of it fascinated him. Suddenly, curiosity ignited itself in the back of his mind and he had an urge to see at least one of these students' homes.

Ciel opened the door to his classroom and sat in the back row. The second he sat in his seat, the teacher spotted him. "Mr. Phantomhive?" she called. "Can you come up here for a moment, please?"

Ciel sighed, but walked to the front of the classroom. "Yes, Ms. Hana?"

"First off, how are you feeling, Phantomhive? Better, I hope?"

"Much better, thank you."

"That's good. I wanted to ask you yesterday, but you weren't here…. I was grading the homework that was due two days ago, and I wasn't able to find yours. Did you ever turn it in?"

Ciel's face brightened a violent shade of red. "Oh, uh… I…"

Ms. Hana held her hand up, silencing him. "I see. I know that you're new to this school system, so if you could turn that in by tomorrow I won't take off points. I take it that you completed the homework that Freckles delivered to you yesterday?"

Ciel bit his lip. He scratched his arm uncomfortably.

His teacher sighed, taking off her glasses. "Phantomhive, when I first saw you I thought that you were going to be one of the smarter students. I know you're new, but it's school policy to contact your legal guardian when you haven't completed the assignments. I know it's the beginning of the year, but it's necessary that you begin on a good start. I'm going to have to call your home and talk to someone about it."

Ciel groaned inwardly. Sebastian was already bothering him about homework enough, he couldn't imagine the pain he was going to go through now. "Ms. Hana, I was ill. Could I just get one more day? I'll turn in everything by tomorrow, I promise."

"I'm sorry, Phantomhive." By her tone, she seemed to be truly regretful. "I'll get in trouble if it's found out that I haven't at least contacted your legal guardian. It might seem extreme, but our school has very high standards."

Ciel bowed his head, pouting on the inside. "I understand, Ms. Hana."

"Get those assignments in before Friday and I won't mark you down."

"Thank you." Ciel went to sit back down at his desk. Freckles was now in the seat beside him. He smiled as Ciel sat down.

"Homework trouble?" He guessed.

"Yeah, I never got around to it."

"That used to happen to me a lot. But eventually it got to the point where they said they'd kick me out if I didn't start doing it, and I couldn't really have that, so… I have to do it now."

Ciel smiled sympathetically.

The class period went by slower than Ciel had remembered. Even with Freckles sitting beside him, he still felt oddly alone. He wondered what was happening back at the manor at the moment. Sebastian was probably having to clean up the mess of one of the other servants. Ciel smiled, thinking about it. Those servants were the clumsiest. It made life interesting.

"-hive… Mr. Phantomhive? Hello?"

Ciel snapped back to reality. Ms. Hana was gazing down at his impatiently. "Yes?"

She sighed, "Never mind. Let's ask someone who was actually paying attention…"

And so began Ms. Hana's dislike for Ciel.

"Aw, don't let it get you down, Ciel. We have P.E. next period, that's always fun!" Freckles jumped into the air, energy emanating off of him.

_P.E._, Ciel cringed.

"Hey, guys," a smooth voice came up from behind them. Joker fell into sync with them and ruffled Ciel's hair playfully, "Coming to eat lunch with us today?"

"Oh…" Ciel echoed, "Sure. If that's alright?"

Freckles hooted happily and Joker's smile stretched across his face, "That'd be awesome, little guy. We need a nickname for you. 'Ciel' and 'little guy' aren't that great."

Ciel frowned despite trying to hide it. "What's so wrong with my real name?"

Joker tried to hold in a laugh. "Nothing's _wrong_ with it. It's just too _normal_. You need something better."

"How about… 'Blackie'?" Freckles suggested.

"No, no," Joker shook his head, sitting down at a table. "His hair is more like a dark grey, anyways."

"Urm… "Pirate'?"

"What?" Ciel asked, slightly peeved.

Joker laughed out loud, "'Eye patch'! That's funny!"

"What's funny?" Came a new voice; it was dark and alluring. A young woman about Joker's age came to the table and sat beside him. She had dark, bold features, and a cold stare. She looked at Ciel with suspicion. _Invader_, her eyes seemed to glare. "Who's the kid?"

Joker recovered from his laughter. "Beast, this is Ciel, Freckles' new friend. We're trying to come up with a new name for him."

"And why are you doing that?" She asked coldly, picking up an apple from her plate.

"Needs one," Joker replied simply. He and Freckles continued their game of identifying Ciel with odd names.

Beast looked up at Ciel with her sharp eyes. They were anything but welcoming.

"Um…hi." Ciel tried to relieve some of the tension, but Beast's eyes darkened and then she looked away, ignoring him completely.

"Sorry about that," Freckles murmured quietly. "She's been through a lot. It's difficult for her to trust people."

Ciel stared at Beast for a moment, and then turned his attention to Freckles, "I understand."

Freckles smiled encouragingly and then started chattering away with Joker about toy robots.

Lunch time passed without any pause in Freckle's chattering. Ciel waited, on the edge of his seat, for a chance to ask about anything mysterious happening on the grounds, but Freckle's speech was relentless. The only time that Ciel could get a word in was when he was directly questioned. And even then he had a hard time replying.

The bell rang, much to Ciel's disappointment. He got up groggily and walked with Freckles and Joker to the locker room.

"See you later, guys." Joker waved, "And Ciel, we'll come up with a name for you soon, don't worry." He winked and then walked away.

"You don't like 'Pirate'?" Freckles asked innocently.

Ciel's eye twitched. "Nope. Hey, I had a question."

"What's up?"

"I read a lot of papers, and I've heard about strange things happening at this school. Would you happen to know anything about it?"

Freckles put his finger on his chin and looked up at the ceiling, thinking. "Hrmm… What kind of rumors?"

Ciel shrugged, "I don't know. Disappearances? Murders? Blackmail? Evil teachers? That sort of thing."

The air seemed to change. Freckles' eyes flashed and he frowned, his mouth turned down, "No. I haven't heard anything like that." He put his backpack on the ground; it hit the floor with a loud thud. The sound echoed through the room, "Say, what kind of papers have you been reading, anyways?"

"Oh," Ciel stalled for time, trying to think up a title, "The, erm -"

Just then, the P.E. teacher called out loudly from behind the glass window. "Oy, get dressed! Stop wasting time!"

Freckles rolled his eyes and then pointed to a locker, "That must be your locker. It's the only one that's not being used right now. I'll be right back." He pranced away, whistling a merry tune.

Ciel narrowed his eyes, watching Freckles' retreating figure. What was that look that Freckles had given him? Was Freckles hiding something? Freckles seemed so innocent and carefree all of the time, but it was possible that was just a ruse. In some ways, Freckles reminded Ciel of Finny. And Ciel knew that Finny had more to him than that happy-go-lucky disposition he always showed. Freckles was probably no different. Ciel's stomach dropped and he suddenly felt nauseous.

"A-are you alright?" A boy standing next to Ciel's locker was glancing nervously in his direction.

Ciel tried to relax, "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, though."

The person nodded uncertainly, "Did you need any help? I- I know you're new. I noticed that you're friends with Freckles, and any friend of Freckles is a friend of mine." The boy held his hand out for Ciel.

Ciel looked at his hand for a moment and then turned away. He opened his locker, shoving his bag inside. "I don't even know you."

The boy's mouth dropped open and he stuttered on unintelligible words for awhile before dropping his hand and awkwardly hurrying off.

Ciel sighed, a deep frown on his face. "How annoying," he muttered, picking up his P.E. shirt. _The notion that someone can be friends with just anyone is ridiculous. Just because Freckles persists on staying near me does not mean I want others near me._ Ciel fumed as he walked to the bathroom. It was a pain having to change in the bathroom, but he couldn't have anyone seeing him without a shirt... His past bore a physical reminder, as well a mental one. It was hard enough to change his clothes on his own, but in a small bathroom stall, it was even more difficult. Where was Sebastian when you needed him? After much struggling, Ciel finally walked into the gym, where he found Freckles sitting anxiously on the bleachers.

"There you are, Ciel!" Freckles shouted, waving him over. "I thought you had decided to leave or something."

"Still here," Ciel replied, sitting down next to Freckles. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope, we're just getting set up for roll call."

Ciel stared idly at the clock on the wall, wishing for time to speed up. He was bored of school here. Freckles followed Ciel's glance to the clock and smiled. "You alright there? Simon seems to be looking at you with fear in his eyes."

Ciel brought himself back to reality. "Simon?" He asked, looking around. "Oh, that boy. He asked to be friends earlier, but I said I hardly knew him."

Freckles' smile turned sympathetic, "You don't want friends?"

Ciel tilted his head, "I didn't say that. I just don't know him. It just seemed so random."

Freckles tilted forward in his seat, his eyes still watching Ciel, "Simon's a shy boy; it probably took a lot of nerve for him to come up to you like that."

Ciel frowned, "I never asked for his attention."

Freckles' eyes turned very sad as if he understood a truth that Ciel did not, "Didn't you?"

Ciel opened his mouth to reply, but the teacher yelled for silence, so Ciel sat back quietly. Was _Freckles_ lecturing him about how he felt? Freckles was the world's biggest idiot (although Finny was close). How did Freckles have any insight about Ciel's personal life?

Ciel sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. _Calm down,_ he told himself, _You're over thinking things. What do these High School students matter?_

"C'mon, Ciel." Freckles stood up, grabbing Ciel around the wrist. "You can be on my team."

"Wait, what are we doing?"

Freckles laughed. "You weren't paying attention again." Ciel noticed, with displeasure, that it wasn't a question. "We're going to play badminton. C'mon, let's go!"

Ciel followed behind Freckles. "I don't really know if you'll want me on your team," Ciel protested, "I've never played this game before."

"You've never played badminton?" Freckles asked, incredulous. His eyes widened as he stared at Ciel. "Gosh, how unfun."

"Unfun…?" Ciel mumbled. He picked up a racket and stared at the handle; it was torn and dirty. Tape was hanging off the side of it. It looked like it was about to turn to dust in his hands. He raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything.

"So just….swing it when the little thing comes to you." Freckles attempted to explain.

"'Little thing'?"

"I think it's called a birdie. C'mon, less questions, more winning!"

"Freckles…." Ciel mumbled grumpily.

The people on the other team were growing impatient. "Can you guys _serve_ already?"

Freckles laughed, "Yeah, yeah, here it comes!" He threw the birdie into the air and hit it over the net. It flung high, and was returned powerfully by the other team. It missed Freckles and headed for Ciel.

"Dang it," he muttered, but he dived for it.

It flung over the net and landed on the ground with a light thud.

"You did it!" Freckles cried happily.

The other team's expressions darkened. "It was just one time," they grumbled.

As it turned out, Ciel and Freckles made an excellent team. They were unbeatable together. After brutally destroying the first team, they went on to beat the next best team. They were just as easy.

"Alright!" Freckles cheered. He threw his hands up in the air and then held his hand out for Ciel. "High-Five!" he cried.

The P.E. teacher blew the whistle, alerting the students that it was time to clean up.

"Aw, man…" Freckles' face fell. "Already? And we were just starting to have fun."

Ciel offered a half-smile and put the rackets back in the bin, being careful not to break them.

"You're pretty good for your first time," Freckles continued. "At first I thought that I'd have to cover the entire court, but you're great!"

"Thanks," Ciel replied automatically, looking at the clock. Just five more minutes and school was officially out. Sebastian was probably in the parking lot waiting right now. The thought calmed Ciel's nerves.

"What's the matter, Ciel? You don't look happy about winning."

"Oh, no, I am. I'm glad we won."

"Then why don't you smile?"

"…I don't know."

Freckles smiled widely and pointed to his face, "See? Like this. You try."

Ciel frowned, and shook his head, walking to the locker room, "No, thank you."

Freckles' jaw dropped. "Whaaaaaat?! Why don't you smile?"

"I don't feel like it," Ciel replied simply.

"What?!" Freckles ran ahead and turned around, pointing his finger at Ciel, "I'll be right back. But when I return, we're continuing this conversation!"

Ciel raised an eyebrow, but continued walking. _Where is Freckles going, anyways…? _

He changed into his regular clothes, grabbed his bag and headed out the door. He didn't see Freckles anywhere, so he made his way to the front of the school. Just as he caught sight of Sebastian, he heard Freckles shouting his name from behind him.

"Waaaaait! Ciel, wait up!"

Ciel turned around and saw Freckles running at full speed, disturbing some students as they tried to walk down the hallway.

"Ciel." Freckles bent over, catching his breath. He looked up and whined, "Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Sorry, I didn't know where you had gone."

"To change, silly!"

"Why didn't you go into the locker room?"

"I did. It's just not where _you_ are."

"Oh." Ciel shifted the weight of his bag. "Are you going to be riding your bike back now?"

"Yep. I need to find Joker, first, though."

"What about Beast?"

"She doesn't ride her bike with us. She has other things to do after school."

Ciel nodded in understanding. He stepped to the side, heading towards Sebastian's waiting vehicle. "I should go now. Sebastian's probably getting impatient."

Freckles stood up straight and looked around wildly, trying to find someone through the crowds of students. "No, wait a moment. I need to talk to Joker really quickly."

"Can't you do that…without me?"

Freckles laughed, "Just wait."

As if on cue, Joker appeared behind Ciel. He lazily put his arm around the unsuspecting Ciel, his other hand going on his hip. "What're you two doing in the middle of the hallway, huh? You're blocking the traffic."

Ciel jumped, squirming out from underneath Joker's arm in a hurry. Joker looked down at Ciel with raised eyebrows but didn't say anything.

Freckles' smile blazed. "Joker, I was just looking for you. I've got an idea for Ciel's name."

Joker smiled, straightening his back. "Better than 'Pirate', I hope?"

"You bet! It's 'Smile'! You know, since he never smiles."

Joker laughed outright. "You're right! I don't think I've seen one smile out of you all day long." His smile turned devilish. "I love it. 'Smile' it is."

Ciel's eyebrows shot up into his bangs. "What?!" he denied unhappily. "'Smile'?!"

Joker shrugged, "It's perfect for you."

"But-!"

Freckles giggled, throwing a happy arm over Ciel's shoulders. "Aw, come on. It's a great name! I bet you have a wonderful smile! I think I might've even seen a hint of one once or twice since I've known you."

Ciel pushed Freckles' arm off of him, "But I-"

"Oh, come on, Smile." Joker laughed, "We've decided. There's no backing out of it now."

Ciel frowned, feeling his face get hot, but he decided not to argue. Joker and Freckles both laughed in delight, practically dancing circles around each other. But the time that Ciel made his way to the limo, his mood was about as bright as the color black.

"My, my," Sebastian tisked with his velvety voice. "You seem to be in high spirits."

"Just drive," Ciel hissed.

"Always in such a happy mood," Sebastian smiled. "I take it you didn't find anything out, then?"

"Not a thing."

"A pity…"

Ciel growled, "You have no idea."

* * *

_A/N: So far I've been updating once every week. I would like to continue to do so, but I need to know if anyone's reading this. If you are, and would like me to continue updating weekly, please review. It would really help me out. _

_I would also like to thank Kuroya-hime for pointing out an error in this chapter. Thank you so much!_


	4. Rain

Chapter Four: **Rain**

* * *

Ciel was sitting in his study, his homework sprawled out in front of him, messy and uncared for. He had his chair turned away from his desk and he was facing the window. Lightning flashed suddenly, flooding his study with light and illuminating off of his pale skin. His eyes seemed to flash with the lightning.

It was raining again. The sound of the rain calmed him. To him it was the opposite of fire… And fire to Ciel was…

"Young Master," came a quiet knock at the door.

Ciel sat still for a moment, gazing out of the window. Reluctantly, he turned around in his chair and leaned onto his desk. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to check on you to see how you are doing. You've been in there for quite awhile."

"I'm fine," Ciel's answer came out a little harsher than he had originally intended. "You can get back to work."

"I'm finished for the moment, sir."

"Well, stop bothering me. I have homework I have to finish."

"My Lord, I have something you may want to read-"

Just then the phone rang. Ciel looked at it for a moment and then decided against answering. "Sebastian," he called.

The doors to the study opened and Sebastian walked to the desk, picking up the phone.

As Sebastian greeted the person on the other line, Ciel grabbed his pen and began reading the first question. It was boring, like the class. He didn't have to think twice about it before planting the answer onto the page.

"Oh?" Ciel looked up at the tone in Sebastian's voice. Sebastian's eyes met Ciel's. The devilish glint behind them was not a good sign.

"I can assure you, I will speak with him. Do not worry, it won't happen again."

Ciel groaned inwardly. Ms. Hana. If only he had done his homework on time. He sighed, awaiting the mocking that was sure to come.

"Yes, thank you for calling. I very much appreciate it. You too. Good-bye." Sebastian placed the phone back on the receiver. His eyes slid up to Ciel, who was suddenly very focused on his homework. "That was your teacher." He waited. Ciel didn't move. Sebastian smiled patiently and cleared his throat.

Ciel banged his fists on the table and looked up. "Yes?"

The smile spread. "You didn't do your homework."

That tone was a killer… Ciel's anger flared, "I'm doing it right now."

"As I can see. However, I was just informed that it was due…" He checked the calendar on Ciel's desk and placed his finger on the date smoothly, "Ah, two days ago."

Ciel seethed, grinding his teeth.

"I reminded you several times, and yet it seems my reminders fell on deaf ears. What a pity…"

"Cut it out!" Ciel growled. "I'm not going to this school to learn. I just want to find out what's wrong and get out as quickly as possible." Ciel looked back down at his paper and started scribbling answers down. "I never thought I'd have to stay this long."

"Tsk, tsk," Sebastian snatched the paper from Ciel. He gazed at the answers with a critical eye. "Such messy scrawl. How will your teacher ever take you seriously?"

Ciel stood up and ripped the paper out of Sebastian's hand. "I order you to get out of this room _this instant_!"

Sebastian's smile reached his eyes. He bowed and walked out of the room, but he stopped at the door. "Young Master, all joking aside, it would be catastrophic if you got kicked out of this school. Especially for such a silly reason like being unable to complete such elementary homework. What would you tell the Queen?"

"Get_ out_!" Ciel yelled, and the door closed. He was breathing hard, his fists curled up tightly. He hated this. He hated having to do this commoner work. He shouldn't have to do this. He was Ciel Phantomhive.

His eyes slid over to the mail he had received recently. The pile was getting larger by the day. Official business. That stuff had to be put off, for_ this_. This stupid homework. He fell back into his seat, massaging his temples.

"This is so _stupid_. When will this be over?"

When Sebastian came back to check on Ciel, he found the young boy fast asleep on his homework. He hadn't done a single problem since Sebastian had left.

Sebastian laughed silently and picked Ciel up into his arms, holding him closely so that he could cushion him from movement as he walked to the bedroom.

"Sebastian?" Ciel murmured, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Shh," Sebastian hushed, placing him on his bed. "You still have a cold. You should get to sleep now. Tomorrow you have to wake up early for school."

"Yeah," Ciel agreed sleepily as he helped Sebastian put his pajamas on. "I didn't finish my homework, though…"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

Ciel tried to raise his eyebrows, but sleep defeated him.

Sebastian smiled and pulled the sheets over him. "Goodnight, Young Master. I'll wake you in the morning."

"Goodnight…Sebastian…"

The night was dark and stormy, but it was warm inside, and comfortable. Ciel slept easily that night, unaware of the events that would take place the following day.

* * *

"Goooood moooorniiiiiiiiiiiiing!" A chipper voice came from behind Ciel.

"Goodmorning, Freckles," Ciel replied. He looked up and noticed Joker, too. "Hello, Joker."

"Hey, Smile." Joker looked up toward the clouds and whistled. "Some weather, huh? I had to borrow Beast's car today; I heard it was going to rain pretty badly so I didn't want to take a chance."

"I _hate_ driving in cars," Freckles moaned. And then under his breath, he muttered, "Especially when Joker is driving."

"Hey, I heard that." Joker laughed and ruffled Freckles' hair.

"Beast couldn't drive you?" Ciel asked.

"Ah, no," Joker answered. "She had things to do today."

Ciel's eyes darkened but he remained quiet.

"Did you do your homework for today?" Freckles asked.

"I did," Ciel replied, remembering how Sebastian had said that he would take care of the unfinished part of his homework. He hoped that Sebastian didn't pull anything funny; Ciel had forgotten to check it this morning.

"It was so hard! I spent _hours_ on it last night. I couldn't figure out the last few questions; what did you get for them?"

"Oh, um, I don't remember. I worked on it pretty late last night; I was pretty tired."

"Yeah…" Freckles mused, rubbing his head. "For the last one, I was going to put Arabia, but then I erased it and put South America. But I don't think either of those are right… I asked Wendy and Peter, but they just laughed at me…" He thought for a moment and then said, "Oh, yeah. Wendy and Peter live with Joker and me and Beast."

"Huh," Ciel tried to keep curiosity out of his expression. "Are you all family or friends?"

"Oh, well, we're all just friends, technically. But we're basically family. We've all known each other since forever. Us, and there are others, as well. Like-"

"Yeah," Joker interrupted. "But we _don't usually talk about it_ with others." Joker looked down at Freckles disapprovingly, his eyes sharp. Freckles looked down at the ground like a puppy.

Ciel caught the exchange of looks between them and the tone in Joker's voice. "I won't tell a soul," he promised, looking up with wide, innocent eyes. "I'm sorry for the trouble. I won't mention it to anyone."

Joker looked at Ciel for a moment, and then his face relaxed. "It's alright, Smile. It's not a big deal. We've just had a difficult past. It's better left covered up."

"I understand," Ciel replied. And from the tone in Ciel's voice, Joker believed that the young boy really _did_ understand.

"Well, we've got to get to class, Joker. See you at lunch." Freckles waved, and then dragged Ciel to class. "So," Freckles said, sitting in his seat. He took his homework out from his backpack and browsed through the answers. "Can we compare before class starts? I don't think any of these are right."

"Sure," Ciel dug through his bag and found a folder with his work in it. He flipped the page and scanned to the bottom. Sure enough, Sebastian had finished what Ciel had not. No one would ever be able to tell the difference; Sebastian had copied Ciel's writing perfectly. Ciel handed the papers over to Freckles.

"Whoa, Smile. These answers are intense. You must've gone to a pretty fancy school before this one."

Ciel rested his head on his hand. "I had tutors come to my manor to teach me. I have never gone to a school before this one."

Freckles pursed his lips, "You must've been awfully lonely in that big mansion all by yourself…"

Ciel shook his head wearily, "I've been perfectly fine. Like I've said before, I have my butler and my servants."

Freckles stared hard at Ciel, trying to find something in his features. Ciel frowned slightly and was about to object, when the teacher began to speak, breaking Freckles' concentration. Freckles hastily handed Ciel's homework back to him, hoping that Ms. Hana didn't notice. She continued speaking as usual.

Lunch came not a moment too soon. In the cafeteria, Joker was sitting at a table by himself, staring intently at a paper on the table, a pen in between his teeth. There was a crease forming at the top of his forehead and his mouth was turned downwards. When he noticed Freckles and Ciel, he folded the paper up and put it and the pen into his jacket pocket. "Hey, guys."

"What're you doing, Joker? Homework?" Freckles asked, taking his place next to Joker.

"Yep. Just trying to finish it." When he looked up at Freckles, there was meaning behind his glance. Ciel took note in his mind, but continued to take out his lunch from his bag, hoping to still remain innocent in both of their eyes.

"Hey, Smile," Freckles said, looking at Ciel. "You know how you were asking me about strange things happening around our school recently? Well, Joker found something out for you. He reads the paper."

Joker took over. "Apparently, a student from here went missing yesterday afternoon. Witnesses claimed that they saw him leave the campus, but he never made it home. His family and friends are all in hysterics. I guess he had a lot of buddies. A lot of them didn't come to school today; they're all searching for him."

"And guess what?" Freckles added, his eyes wide with drama. "It was the same kid who beat you up the first day of school. Weird, right? Kinda scary."

Ciel clasped his hands together and put them up to his mouth. He thought back to the morning, after Sebastian had woken him.

_"I think there's something you might want to see." Sebastian held out a newspaper for Ciel._

_Ciel frowned and grabbed it, reading the front cover. "Missing?" He questioned, looking at the picture of the boy who had caused trouble the other day. The boy's information was listed underneath the photo of his smiling face._

_"It seems his friends last heard that he was going to go eat at some fast food restaurant in the poor side of town. There's a lot of crime there, and it's widely known to stay away from that neighborhood. But it seems oddly coincidental. You arrive the same week that a boy from your school disappears. I wonder if this is related to the Queen's request."_

_Ciel bit his thumb. "It has to be." He threw the paper down on his bed. "I hope no one thinks that I did it. He didjust beat me up at school for no apparent reason."_

_Sebastian chuckled, "I doubt anyone thinks that it was you who kidnapped him, Young Master."_

_"Funny, Sebastian. Not me, personally. But now Freckles knows I have enough money to hire as many assassins as I want."_

_"Freckles isn't very intelligent, Young Master. There's no need to worry. For now, focus on finding clues. Be careful, though. We don't want you to go disappearing. Who knows who could be behind it…"_

Ciel sighed and sat back in his seat. "I wonder what happened to him."

Freckles shook his head and shrugged. "Poor guy. He may have been a bully, but he's probably scared out of his wits right now…wherever he is."

Just then, someone walked behind Ciel, elbowing him painfully in the back. The unexpectedness of it and the power behind it sent Ciel's face slamming harshly into the table. Disorientated, but furious, Ciel flew up from his seat and looked for the offender. The boy was a few feet away, walking to a table as if nothing had happened.

"Hey!" Ciel yelled, ignoring the throbbing in his forehead. "What's your problem?!"

The boy turned around slowly, as if Ciel had initiated a fight with him. His voice was deep and slow, as if it was painful to speak. "You killed my friend! You killed him!"

"What?!" Freckles stood beside Ciel, fury written clearly on his features. "Smile did no such thing!"

"I know you did it!" The boy continued as if Freckles had never said anything; he stared hatefully at Ciel. "You wanted revenge for how he humiliated you the other day! And now he's gone!"

"I would not kill a person over something as childish as that! I don't know where your friend is, or what happened to him, but I had nothing to do with it," Ciel declared. People from all over cafeteria were staring. It angered Ciel even more to see their pig-like eyes looking up at him. _There's the weird rich kid_, their glances said. He could tell they didn't trust him. Who wouldn't want revenge? Rich kids were no different, no matter how much they thought they were. But they didn't understand…

"Don't you lie to me!" The boy blubbered, throwing his tray of food on the table and stepping towards Ciel. "I can sense the truth!" With each, heavy step he took, his face became more and more contorted with uncontrollable rage and sadness.

Freckles stepped in front of Ciel and threw his arm out protectively, "Stop! You have no proof! Leave Ciel alone!"

The boy couldn't stop even if he had wanted to, he had gained too much momentum. He yelled in anger. He pulled his fist back and flung it towards Ciel, power surging through his being.

The entire cafeteria went silent. Ciel could almost swear that everyone had stopped breathing. No one moved. No one sniffled. Everyone just stared.

Joker was in front of Freckles, the boy's fist caught neatly in his hand. Joker stared darkly at the boy; his composure eerily calm. The boy's eyes were wide, and his breaths were coming fast. He looked up at Joker in fear. Slowly, he lowered his arm.

Joker's menacing gaze did not waver. "Smile is innocent. You must not harm those who have not been proven guilty. If you touch Smile, you will have to answer to me."

The boy grunted and his lip curled back. "You _freak_," he spat. He snatched his tray from the table and walked away.

The noise in the cafeteria gradually resumed, but several sets of eyes still remained on Ciel, Freckles, and Joker. Joker didn't seem to notice. He turned around and looked at both Freckles and Ciel. "Are you two okay?" he asked. His voice was a little darker than usual, but it was absent of any malice.

"Mm-hm," Freckles nodded and turned to Ciel, pushing the bangs back and looking at Ciel's forehead. Ciel winced slightly. Not from the pain, but from the physical contact, but Freckles took it as a sign of being hurt. "Oh no," he hummed sympathetically. "Your head has been taking such a beating recently." Ciel remembered falling off of the bed after the initial incident. Indeed, his head had taken quite the beating this week.

"It's fine." Ciel pushed Freckles' hand away. "Thank you both for sticking up for me. I appreciate it."

Joker shook his head, looking troubled. "Idiots like that shouldn't be allowed in school. The staff didn't even notice that he was about to pummel you; especially for something you didn't do. It's horrible."

"Yeah," Freckles was still looking closely at Ciel's face, watching out for signs of pain. "It's really no problem, Smile. We've got your back. I mean it."

Ciel nodded, trying to comprehend the kindness of both of them. He simply couldn't understand it. "Thank you. Both of you."

"No problem," Freckles and Joker replied in unison.

Freckles picked up an apple from Ciel's lunch and held it out to him. "You need to eat! It's good for you! Especially since P.E. is next, you'll need your energy."

Ciel grabbed the apple from Freckles' hands. "Thanks," he said, while sitting back down. Lunch ended shortly afterward, leaving Ciel little time to finish his lunch.

"Hurry up!" Freckles shouted, grabbing Ciel's hand and dragging him through the crowds to the locker room. Ciel's stomach stirred, leaving him feeling slightly nauseous.

"Urgh," Ciel groaned. "Freckles, why are you in such a hurry? Shouldn't we save the energy for P.E.?"

Freckles laughed, waving goodbye to Joker as he did. "You take _forever_ to get dressed. You can't be late today. It's Friday!"

"And what's Friday?"

Freckles smiled happily. "We get to run!"

Ciel's stomach dropped. "Run?"

"Yes, don't you love it?"

Ciel sighed. He _hated_ running.

Freckles let go of Ciel's arm and nudged him towards his locker. "Now, hurry up. Meet me in the gym. Quickly, now!" He bounded out of the room happily.

Ciel shook his head and opened his locker, collecting his clothes. As he turned the corner, he collided with a person and bounced off their stomach, nearly falling over.

"Sorry-" Ciel began, but then he looked up and realized who it was. It was the boy from lunch. "Oh…" Ciel murmured, not feeling sorry anymore. Ciel brushed his shirt off and stepped to the side.

The boy just glared at him, but he continued walking down the hall.

Ciel narrowed his eyes, following the boy with his sight. He abandoned his watch and found his way to an empty stall. The nervous boy who had tried to befriend Ciel the first day was washing his hands in the bathroom. He looked over his shoulder at Ciel's arrival and looked split between saying something and darting out of the room. He ended up doing neither. He just continued awkwardly washing his hands.

After dressing, Ciel went into the gym.

"There you are," Freckles whined. "I _told_ you to hurry."

"Sorry," Ciel replied, but not a single sliver of remorse entered his tone.

"Yeah, yeah," Freckles waved Ciel off. "So, ready to run?"

Ciel frowned, "I don't want to disappoint you, but I really cannot run. Especially with my cold right now, it's really not a good idea."

"Ah, that's what you were saying yesterday about badminton."

"I had never played badminton before, so I didn't know. I _have,_ however, tried to run before. And I'm really not good at it."

Freckles rolled his eyes, but dropped it. "Fine, fine. But I'm always first to finish…" he trailed off as if he didn't know whether he should wait for Ciel or just run his regular speed.

Ciel was about to make up Freckles' mind for him when the teacher blew his whistle.

"Okay, kids," he shouted. "I know the weather outside is ridiculous, but we're going to be running through the trees, so the trees will protect us."

Everyone groaned, and several students asked to stay inside and play badminton.

"No, no. We need to get a good run in at least once a week. Today's a Friday and it's the last period before you get to go home, so it's perfect. You can go home and take a nice shower directly afterwards."

Ciel bit his lip. He really shouldn't be running at all, being sick. But to make matters worse, the weather outside wasn't good. He didn't have a note from a guardian, so there was really nothing that he could do about it…

"You okay, Smile?" Freckles was looking at Ciel's face curiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ciel looked up at the clock. They had an hour outside in the rain. Maybe if he ran really fast and finished quickly he could go inside faster. But he hated running… And he didn't want to mess up his cold. He sighed. What was the P.E. teacher thinking?

The P.E. teacher opened the doors to outside. He pointed in the distance, "The trail starts over there, in the forest. Be careful not to go off track, the forest is huge. If you get lost, it could take ages for us to find you. So I repeat: Do not step off of the track. Not even a single foot leaves the track, you hear?"

Freckles leaned down and murmured to Ciel, "He's right, you know. Joker and I went to explore the forest one time, and the trees go on forever. They all look the same, too. We got lost for hours. A lot of kids think it's funny to test out what the teacher says and go exploring off-track, but… I wouldn't suggest it. Especially today in this weather."

"I really don't intend to," Ciel replied. "I just want to get back inside as soon as possible."

Freckles' lips twitched into a half-smile. He sighed and giggled, "Where's your sense of adventure, Smile?"

Ciel shrugged and looked outside as the students began to run out of the gym. His jaw almost dropped as he saw the weather conditions. "We're going out in _that_?" He nearly shouted.

The teacher heard Ciel and walked over, "Got a problem, Phantomhive?"

"Well, sir… It's raining really hard outside. I've been sick for the past few days…"

The teacher waved his hand in front of his face as if he were warding off flies, causing students to give him weird looks as they walked by. "Phantomhive, if humans weren't made to go out in the rain, there wouldn't be no rain. See what I mean?"

"I know, sir. Normally, I wouldn't mind. But I really don't want to get pneumonia. Could I perhaps-"

"No, no, no," the teacher said, waving his hand again. "I can't give just one student special treatment. That'd cause problems. Now get out there, Phantomhive. It looks like you've never run in your life. Get some muscle."

Ciel frowned, but made his way out into the rain. Freckles laughed, and started to skip joyously. "I_ love_ the rain, Smile. I don't see why it's got you so down."

Ciel seethed. _Pneumonia, for one,_ he thought. But he didn't say anything in case it ruined Freckles happiness.

"Come on," Freckles jumped and waved his arms around like mad. "Let's go! I'll show you the route."

Running was definitely not Ciel's favorite thing to do. He jogged alongside Freckles for awhile, but the rain was making him seriously angry. Students ran past them, splattering mud all over Ciel and Freckles. Freckles loved it. Ciel hated it.

"This is why we change clothes," Freckles giggled. "Could you imagine going home to your Sebastian guy in those muddy clothes? I could just see the look on his face. Ha-ha!"

Ciel could picture it too. An amused smile. Mocking eyes. Sebastian really loved Ciel's discomfort.

The made it underneath the cover of the trees, but, of course, the rain still got through. It was quieter underneath the tree's protection, though. And the rain was less intense. Ciel could tell that Freckles was getting impatient. He kept scratching his head and looking like he was going to say something, but then he'd stop and continue jogging.

Jogging wasn't as vigorous as running, but Ciel still couldn't keep this pace for much longer. He slowed down, holding his side. "Freckles, go on without me. It's fine, really. I'll just meet you in the gym when I'm finished."

Freckles stopped running and looked down at Ciel. "You sure? I can stay."

Ciel nodded and attempted a smile. "I'll get there eventually."

Freckles laughed and then looked the other way, deliberating. Then he looked back and smiled radiantly. "Alrighty! Don't forget to stay on the path! We're almost halfway through, so we're pretty far into the forest already."

"I won't step off of the track," Ciel promised, holding up his hand.

Freckles gave him a thumbs up, and then started running in the other direction. His energy was limitless.

Ciel laughed slightly, but his laughter turned into a cough. "Ugh," Ciel breathed, trying to return his breathing to normal. He inhaled deeply, and then pushed the hair out of his eye. "Okay." He tried to be optimistic about running, but he failed at it. He settled for a quick walk.

The occasional student would run past. Sometimes two at a time. Some of them had gotten a late start, others were going around for their second time. But nearly all of them had an easy time passing Ciel by.

"I hate this," Ciel grumbled, coughing again. "My sickness is going to get worse for sure."

"What's that, freak?" A voice said behind him. It wa painfully familiar.

Ciel turned around wearily and then sighed heavily at the sight he saw. Could his luck be any worse?

It was the boy from lunchtime. He had a friend with him this time. "Answer me," the boy spat. His dumb voice automatically angered Ciel.

"I wasn't saying anything," Ciel sighed. "I'm just trying to finish this run."

"Wouldn't you like to finish this run?" The boy crossed his arms, his fat cheeks turning red and angry. "But I'm not going to let you. And neither is my friend, here."

The other boy's voice was as dull as the first one's. "You killed our friend. I don't care about the consequences, but you're not going to get away with that!"

Ciel stepped back, more exasperated than anything. "I did _not_ do _anything_ with your friend. The last that anyone heard, he was in a bad part of town. He might even be safe, for all we know. Maybe he's back home this moment?"

"Liar," the fat boy said. "If you didn't do it, how'd you kow he was in the bad part of town. You must've kidnapped him with your money and done something horrible to him!"

"What are you _talking_ about?" Ciel growled, slapping his forehead with his hand. The rain made the sound of it shatter through the air. "Like I'd use money to kidnap your _stupid_ friend!"

That was one step too far. The two boys dived for Ciel like animals. The fat one twisted Ciel's arms tightly behind his back, tying them up with rope as roughly as he could.

"You idiot!" Ciel yelled. "Unhand me, right now!"

The other boy came up behind Ciel and gagged him, cutting off his words. Ciel struggled as much as he could, but he was so small and these two boys were strong and stupid. The fat boy grabbed Ciel by the collar of his shirt and dragged him through the mud, going off the trail.

_Ugh, Sebastian!_ Ciel yelled in his mind, but nothing responded. He kicked and thrashed around as much as he could, trying to make it as difficult as possible for the two boys, but nothing seemed to slow them down. _You said you'd know when I was in danger,_ Ciel screamed in rage. Lightning flashed through the sky and the rain poured down even harder.

_Where are they going?_ Ciel thought desperately, trying to remember his way through the woods so he could make it back to the trail. But they kept turning and it seemed like they were dragging him for hours. The mud caking his back was painfully turning into a burn, and the occasional rock would scrape against Ciel's delicate skin._ Stop it!_ Ciel shrieked in his mind, but there was nothing he could do anymore. His struggling became less and less energetic, and he had forgotten his way back. Even if they let him go now, he would surely be lost.

_Sebastian_, Ciel tried again. But his pleas were still answered by silence.

The fat boy let go of Ciel's collar, causing Ciel's head hit the floor, splattering mud on his face.

"Ouch," the other boy said, kicking Ciel on the arm. "That was quite a journey for you, wasn't it?"

"Stop playing around," the boy glared. He looked down at Ciel and crossed his arms. Ciel noticed the bottom of the boy's pants were covered in mud. "You can be thankful that we're not going to kill you like you did our friend. We don't want to stoop down to your level."

Ciel tried to yell at the idiots, but the gag proved the task impossible.

"Now try to finish your run now." The boy walked past Ciel, and the other one followed. They both disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

_Great_. Ciel's back was on fire. He most likely had cuts that were sure to get infected caked with all this unsanitary mud. The rain was pouring harder than ever. And there was a puddle on the ground, threatening to rise up and swallow Ciel. "Nngh." Ciel grunted as he tried to sit up using the support of the tree beside him. It took some effort, and his aching back certainly did not aid to this task, but after a few moments he was sitting up.

_Okay,_ he tried to think of what he could do next. He struggled against the ropes that tied his wrists together, but they were tied too tightly. His hands ached more with each passing second, and Ciel could feel them swelling up uncomfortably like balloons. The ropes cut painfully into his wrists, and the more he struggled against them, the more pain he felt in his wrists and hands.

Instead, Ciel turned his focus to the cloth that gagged him. He scraped the cloth against the tree, trying to roll it down his face. The rough tree bark scratched and irritated the side of Ciel's face, but he continued working at it, trying to make the cloth budge. That also, was tied too tightly.

"Aogdarget!" Ciel grunted into the cloth. _This is ridiculous_, Ciel thought in his mind. How was he supposed to get out of this? Sebastian was nowhere to be found, and it didn't seem like Freckles was going to come to his rescue this time. Although, surely they would realize that he was missing by now, right? But Ciel couldn't rely on them to find him. The teacher's warning rang clearly in his ears, "It could take ages for us to find you"…

Ciel struggled to his feet; his last resort. He didn't exactly want to have someone find him bound and gagged, but there wasn't much he could do with his hands bound too. He wasn't sure if trying to find his way out of the forest was a good idea or not, but he had to do something. The pain in his hands needed a distraction.

He looked along the floor for some sort of trail. Perhaps his dragged body had left a trail that he could follow, or the foot steps made by those two stupid kids. But the rain was pounding down too hard, and the mud was too watery.

_Damn it all_! Ciel kicked a bush in his anger. The action vibrated into his lungs, causing him to cough violently. _This is_ perfect_!_ he wheezed, falling to his knees. He continued coughing for a few minutes, trying his hardest to suppress them. The gag made matters worse. His coughs were violent enough, but then they were added onto his nausea, which put Ciel's body through even more distress.

_I will_ not _throw up_, Ciel willed himself, horrified at the thought. Eventually, his coughing subsided. He rested against the tree for awhile, trying to catch up on his breathing. He was beginning to get lightheaded. He needed to get home soon, or he was going to be seriously ill. _Sebastian…_ Ciel thought feebly. Sebastian wasn't coming. Freckles wasn't coming. He had to get home by himself.

He stood up, trying to find every ounce of determination that he could within his body. He let the feeling flow to his limbs, pushing himself forward through the mud and the rain. The rain was deafening against the tops of the trees. Earlier, it had seemed to quieten as he made his way into the protection of the forest. Now, the sound pierced through his skull and scrambled his brain. The pain of it was excruciating.

_No_, Ciel thought. _I have to block it out. I have to keep going._ He walked through the trees. They seemed neverending. And each one seemed to be exactly the same as the one before it. The sight of it was discouraging.

A few more minutes passed, and there was still no sign of the trail. _Whose idea was it to have all these students running through a forest anyways? Especially when it's such a huge forest…_ Ciel thought, almost drunkenly. He was past the point of exhaustian. The pain in his body was the only thing keeping him conscious.

It was just a small tickle in his throat, but the fit of coughing that followed was terrifying. He could barely get any air into his lungs in between coughs. He was choking and sputtering and wheezing. Lightheadedness seeped into his mind, dulling his senses. The pain in his lungs felt like he was being stabbed with a knife every time he breathed in and out. But there was nothing he could do - he had to breathe to live. But the pain of it was killing him.

"Ugh!" He fell to his knees, still coughing violently. He was bent over, trying not to fall over. If he fell over, he wouldn't be able to catch himself with his hands, and the rain was forming massive puddles. Soon, he might not be able to have any air to cough with. He tried to lean into a tree for support, but his coughing was too violent for him to lean against anything.

His cough was horrible. Once he started, it was almost impossible to stop. His lungs felt like they were being ripped to shreds with each and every cough. That feeling just induced more coughing.

_SEBASTIAN!_ he called one last time in his desperate struggle. He could feel his mind shutting down - he didn't have enough air to sustain his body. He felt his face hit the muddy water, and he felt the painful stinging of his lungs.

The last thing he saw before darkness took him was a tall black figure. He breathed out. _Familiar_, his mind whispered softly. His consciousness drifted off gently like feathers.


	5. Intermission

Chapter Five: Intermission

* * *

Joker was standing at his locker trying to put his books away and retrieve his jacket. He turned the dial to the left, concentrating on the little numbers. Then, he turned it to the right. Patience and purpose in his fingertips, he turned it to the left and…

"Augh, dang it," he muttered, shaking his hand out. His locker was one of the many broken ones that plagued the school.

He brought himself closer to the combination, concentrating hard on the numbers. At the right moment he needed to flick the dial to the left for a split second…It would take perfect concentration…

And suddenly, a dark object collided with Joker, knocking him off balance.

"Freckles?!" Joker jumped, immediately putting a hand on Freckles' shoulder, trying to calm his wailing friend. "What's wrong, Freckles? I can't understand what you're saying."

"Smile's GONE!" Freckles shouted loudly, causing several people in the hall to whip around in shock.

Joker frowned in confusion, "Gone? What do you mean?"

"He never came back from the run in P.E. He said he'd meet me!"

Joker's expression relaxed a bit. "Are you sure he didn't just go straight home? Or have you considered that he's still running? Not everyone is as fast as you, and, no offense to Smile, but he doesn't look like the running type."

"He said he was going to meet me in the gym when he was done. He was almost halfway through when I left him; it wouldn't take this long…"

"Perhaps he left?"

"I checked his P.E. locker, and his stuff is still there."

"Did you ask the teacher? Maybe he went to the nurse?"

"No!" Freckles wailed. "Something's wrong, I know it." Freckles' moved closer to Joker, willing him to believe. "I_ feel _it."

Joker sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Fine, let's go check for that fancy limo of his outside. Maybe the driver knows something."

"Good idea!" Freckles shouted, already running down the hallway.

"Hey, wait up!" Joker sprinted after him.

It was still raining heavily outside, but the weather didn't affect Freckles. He sped through the campus and into the parking lot, making his way to the limo. Freckles planted his face into the window, looking inside. "There's no one here!"

Joker came up behind him, "That's strange. I wonder where he's gone."

Freckles' face paled even further. "Maybe Smile's lost in the forest!"

"But you warned him, didn't you?"

"Of course, but something bad has happened!"

"Freckles." Joker called, watching his little friend's haggard, frantic expression. "Freckles!" Freckles was too busy staring off in the direction of the forest, his leg twitching anxiously. Joker grabbed Freckles by the shoulders. "Hey," he kept his voice smooth and calming, as if he were talking to an injured animal. "I know it's been kind of rough at home lately, and I know this thing about Smile is freaking you out. Don't worry, though. We'll definitely find him. Stay calm; you won't be able to help him if you pass out from the stress."

Freckles' eyes were still exploding with worry, but he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. "You're right, Joker. But we need to hurry… I feel it. We need to hurry…"

Joker bit his lip. "One of us could check the office while the other checks the forest…?"

Freckles was already on his way to the forest. "I know the landscape better. You check the office. Whistle or something if you find him before me!" And then he was off.

Freckles had always been a fast runner. There had never been a day that he finished less than first place in the weekly jog. But the schools' P.E. was no big deal. When racing against Joker or Beast, or any of their brothers and sisters back at home, Freckles always strived to win. Running was his thing. He loved to run, and it was so simple to him. It was sort of a blessing, in Freckles' eyes. And he had to use it to help those who were precious to him. He had to use it to help Smile.

"Smile!" He shouted into the trees, running down the path to the halfway point. The rain was overpowering. Freckles' loud voice was easily drowned out by the sound.

"Smile, where are you?" He mumbled to himself, keeping his eyes sharp. He found the point where he had left Smile and darted into the trees. He checked the trees, the bushes, and the mud for any sign that Smile was nearby. The rain was washing everything away… The task was impossible.

The mud splattered all over Freckles' clothes. Each time that Freckles' feet hit the ground, mud would fling into the air and cling to Freckles. But he didn't notice. He only had his sight set for one thing, and one thing only.

"SMILE!" He tried again, but he could hardly hear himself. The trees were endless. Where could Smile have gone?

And just then, in a small clearing, was a figure. Tall and dark, it was bent over a small form. Freckles rushed forward, hope and hesitance racing through his heart all at once. The small form was Ciel.

"Smile!" Freckles ran forward, relief not quite reaching him yet. "Sebastian! What happened? What-!"

"Shh," Sebastian hushed, lifting Ciel's small form up and leaning him gently against a tree.

Freckles tried to control his voice. "Why is… Why is he gagged? And what's with the rope? Was he tied up?"

"Freckles, please. Step back." Sebastian tilted Ciel's unconscious form forward a bit, reaching behind his head and untying the cloth in one soft movement. It fell to the ground and was immediately drowned in muddy water. "He's not well," Sebastian frowned, his eyes were dark with concern. "His fever has shot up and his breathing is irregular." Sebastian picked Ciel up into his arms, the mud from Ciel dripping onto his perfect suit. "Freckles, please return home now. I need to bring him to a medical specialist right away. I have no time for you to be following."

"Sebastian, please! I need to know if he's alright."

Sebastian sighed angrily and began to make his way to the path, his legs making huge steps in comparison to Freckles'. "I have no time for this, Freckles."

"Please, I'm a fast runner, sir!"

"Is that so… In that case, run ahead and tell the school nurse that we're bringing the young master in. Go quickly, she might need to prepare."

Freckles' eyes widened with duty and he sprinted off into the distance.

Sebastian made it there first.

The nurse was already at her home, having figured all the students were done for the day. "No one ever comes anyways," she had told one of the receptionists as she walked out the door.

Sebastian curled his hand around the locked doorknob and it opened with a small click. He gently placed Ciel on the cot and rummaged through the shelves, searching for something that might prove useful.

"You won't find anything in there." A voice came from the hallway. Joker was leaning against the door frame, watching Sebastian. "Our nurse isn't very good at her job… She doesn't properly supply the office."

Sebastian looked Joker over suspiciously, darkness in his eyes.

"I'm Joker. I'm Smile's friend. I'd suggest you take him to a hospital."

Sebastian sighed and picked Ciel up. "I think you're right in that. I must go, then."

"Hey," Joker began, but by the time he was ready to ask his question, Sebastian was gone.

"Joker!" Freckles ran into the nurses room, breathing hard. "Joker, there you are. We found him. We found Ciel."

"I know. He was just here."

Freckles' head jerked up, "What?"

"He and Sebastian were just here. Sebastian's taking him to the hospital right now."

"But- How-?"

Joker looked at Freckles in confusion.

Freckles thought for a moment, and then shook his head in defeat. "It's nothing…" Freckles sighed and then straightened his back. "Hopefully he's okay… When I found them, Ciel was gagged and it looked as if his hands had been tied together."

Joker's eyebrows went up. "What on earth?! Who would do that?"

Freckles' eyes were wide with fear for his friend.

"Well… Whoever it was…"

Freckles cut in, "It must've been that boys' friend! The one from lunch today. It had to have been!"

Joker's eyes reflected doubt, "Freckles… They're just High School students…"

"Yeah? So they're stupid and naïve. Joker, you of all people should know that age doesn't really matter when it comes to violence." Freckles's stare was hard.

Joker adverted his gaze, staring at his fingers. "We're different," he murmered. "You know we're different. We _have_ to do this."

Freckles' hands were clamped into fists, and he looked away. "We always have a choice."

"I wish that were true."

"It is."

Joker sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He stared at the light on the ceiling, his eyes glazed over and his smile gone. _I wish…_

"Joker…" Freckles' voice was earnest. "We might have things that we feel we're obligated to do - things we don't like, but it doesn't mean that _the innocent_ have to suffer."

Joker heard the indication in Freckles' voice. He looked up suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

Freckles' unclenched his hand, gently stretching his delicate fingers. "I think you know."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. And not much Ciel or Sebastian, either... D: I just wanted to get things set up. Next chapter will be better! (I hope.)


	6. Girl

Chapter Six: **Girl**

* * *

The first thing Ciel saw when he woke up was Sebastian.

It was dark in the room, but Sebastian's face seemed to radiate light; he was pale like a ghost. He brought a wet cloth out of a bowl and rung the water out of it. Then, he made to put the cloth on Ciel's forehead but he stopped short upon seeing Ciel conscious.

"Young Master," Sebastian greeted. "I apologize for waking you."

Ciel opened his mouth to talk but a sharp pain shot through his throat the moment he tried to speak, causing him to cringe.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian's eyebrows shot up, alarmed.

Ciel brought a hand up to his throat and placed his hand delicately on his neck.

"Ah, your throat. It must be a side effect from the coughing. Young Master," Sebastian frowned like a father might when scolding his child, "You suffered from a severe asthma attack. Why didn't you ever tell me you had asthma?"

Ciel pointed to his throat and raised an eyebrow, but a certain coyness entered his eyes.

Sebastian sighed and shook his head, dabbing the cloth back into the basin. "You really should tell me these things. If it's beneficial to your health then I need to know what I can do to protect you. This could've been easily preventable."

But Ciel thought back to those two idiots from earlier… They dragged him through the forest and left him there. If it wasn't for them, he would've made it back just fine. His insides squirmed with anger just thinking about them.

After placing the cloth on Ciel's forehead, Sebastian stood up and grabbed the basin. "I'm going to change the water in this and get you something that'll help your throat. Will you be alright?"

Ciel nodded, turning his head to see out the window. There was a small crack in the closed blinds, and the moonlight shone through them like fairy dust.

Ciel tested his breathing out. He inhaled slowly, prepared to breath out if he met with resistance or discomfort. He definitely felt a lot better than he did last time he was conscious. It had hurt to take any sort of breath, but now there was only mild discomfort. He breathed in too much on accident and a coughing fit grabbed ahold of him. Each cough ripped through his lungs and his throat like fire. It felt as if a knife was lodged inside of his chest. He sat up quickly, trying to calm his coughing, but this resulted in a throbbing headache.

"Young Master." Sebastian hurried into the room, a cup of steaming tea in his hand. He rushed to Ciel's side and placed a hand on the boy's back. "Young Master, are you okay?"

Ciel roughly snatched the tea out of Sebastian's hands and brought the cup close to his face. Trying his best not to spill the hot liquid with his coughing, he breathed in the steam. Slowly, his coughs subsided. Instead, a small sound came from his lungs. It almost sounded like a small, dying bird.

"You're wheezing, Young Master. I'll call the doctor right away." Sebastian rushed toward the door again, but Ciel stopped him.

"Sebastian," he rasped. He brought a hand up to his face and made a gesture as if he were taking a picture. "Inhaler."

Sebastian looked at Ciel, confusion in his features. "Is there one here?"

Ciel pointed.

"In the bathroom?" Moments later, he came back with the small inhaler. Ciel grabbed it from him and used it. Relief flooded through his lungs almost immediately. He let out a content sigh and then relaxed against his pillow.

Sebastian grabbed the inhaler and tea out of his young master's hands. He placed them on the table beside him, but he didn't take his eyes off of them. "Problems I never knew you had," Sebastian murmured. "You sure do keep a lot of secrets. What else don't I know about you?"

Ciel wasn't phased by this. He just opened his eyes and pointed at the tea, holding out his hand.

Sebastian chuckled and gave the tea to Ciel, who sipped on it slowly. "I added some honey," Sebastian said. "Hopefully it'll help soothe your throat."

Ciel nodded slightly and handed the tea back to Sebastian. "It does help. Thank you."

Sebastian placed the cup on the table and then clasped his hands together on his lap. "Young Master, what else should I know about you? Your asthma is really quite dangerous. You should have taken it more seriously. You should have told me about it sooner."

Ciel held his hand up, silencing Sebastian. He nestled his head into the pillow and closed his eyes, ready to go back to sleep.

"I'd like to let you know that you've been sleeping for three days."

Ciel shot up like lightning, coughing slightly after he did so. His expression said what his voice could not, "Three days?!"

"You were very sick. The doctor stayed here the first night to make sure you would be alright. He guessed you could be unconscious for even longer."

"Why?"

"Pneumonia, for one. Also, your asthma, of course. You weren't taking care of your body very well, Young Master."

Fury struck across Ciel's face, "Those _kids_."

"They certainly didn't help the problem."

Ciel's bitter face didn't soften, but he leaned back against his pillow. Sebastian stood up and walked over to the dresser, picking a paper up off of it. He handed the newspaper to Ciel.

"I think you're one step closer."

Ciel looked up at Sebastian in confusion, but took the paper and read the title. Sebastian read aloud as Ciel's eyes ran through the article.

"'Two more boys mysteriously disappear', 'friends of last victim'. Odd, isn't it?" The two young boy's in the pictures were the two that had attacked Ciel. "They still have no leads," Sebastian mused with a smile on his face.

"These two boys," Ciel said quietly. "These were the ones who dragged me through the forest."

"Hrm…" Sebastian tilted his head lazily to the side, leaning on his arm.

Ciel stared at the paper for awhile, not really seeing. "Could it really be… But why?"

"Could it be…who?"

"Freckles… No, it couldn't be."

"And why would you blame a poor soul like Freckles, Young Master? Is Freckles not your friend?"

"That's exactly why… Their disappearances both occurred after they caused trouble for me. And in the cafeteria…Joker moved fast. There was something about him that was off. And their friend, Beast… And when I asked Freckles about disappearances…" Ciel broke off with a cough. Sebastian handed him the tea.

"I think it would be safe to say we should be wary of them."

"But why would Freckles do that? Freckles is so…"

Sebastian rose an eyebrow. "Everyone has their secrets, Young Master. You, of all people, should understand that."

Ciel's expression was dark. "It's hard to believe."

"It's bad to judge a book by it's cover."

"I suppose you're right. Is it them, Sebastian? Are they the ones kidnapping these children?"

Sebastian's smile didn't falter.

"Do you know why?"

"For that answer, I am uncertain."

"I see…" Ciel played with the ring on his finger, deep in thought.

"You won't be ready to go to school in the next few days, Young Master. You have plenty of time to think."

Ciel frowned at his butler, "I'm curious now. I just want to finish this."

Sebastian nodded, letting silence fall in between them. The servants were sleeping at the moment, the moon being high in the sky. Not even their daily activities disturbed the silence. "Young Master?" Sebastian said, his voice thoughtful, "What happened the other day? Why were you tied up like that?"

Ciel shrugged. He could feel his face getting hot in his anger. "They have got to be the world's biggest idiots. They think I'm responsible his friend's disappearance"

"But perhaps you are. In any case, I was worried something like that would happen."

"Then why weren't you quick to find me?" Ciel fumed.

"I suppose I underestimated the evil in children. They certainly proved to be horrible little things."

"I would've died if you had let it go on for any longer."

"I apologize, Young Master. However, you are still alive and our deal is still fully intact."

"It's not like _I've_ forgotten." The implication in Ciel's voice was clear.

Sebastian smiled. "I suppose you're not tired anymore? You've been sleeping for a few days."

"One would think." But Ciel closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. "I feel disgusting. My throat hurts."

"It will get better with time," Sebastian assured. "Would you like me to leave you alone for now?"

"I think I want to go back to sleep."

Ciel wasn't able to go to sleep, though. He couldn't stop thinking about Freckles. He was always so nice and carefree. Ciel couldn't imagine him doing anything bad, especially to other people. But then again, Freckles did beat up the first kid pretty easily… And again, there was that moment when Ciel asked about disappearances… Things were certainly weird, but Freckles was so…bright. Could someone with so much light really carry so much darkness? In Ciel's experiences, light and dark simply didn't go togther. But if Freckles really was in on a kidnapping…

Ciel sighed and turned over. Joker seemed so nice, too. Were they both just really good actors? But Ciel had a knack for seeing through fake acts; perhaps he was just losing his touch.

Were the two of them really that bad? Even if they were the ones who were kidnapping children, was it for bad, or were they trying to do good?

_What am I thinking_? Ciel thought. _Of course it's for bad…You don't steal people to be_ good_._ But he still wasn't fully convinced. He couldn't help but see Freckles as a smiling, happy idiot. A good idiot. One that was caring and friendly. One that let other people in and tried to help those who were in need. Joker seemed to be the same way. Perhaps Joker was a little less of an idiot, but the kindess was still there.

_They can't be bad. _Ciel thought drowsily. _Not the two of them_. Beast, on the other hand, her eyes were dark and mysterious. She seemed completely capable of kidnapping children. The way she moved…she didn't just walk to her destinations, she sauntered. It was easy to picture her moving soundlessly through the shadows, on a mission to kill or steal.

Before Ciel knew it, it was morning and Sebastian was opening his curtains. Light streamed through the windows, signaling a beautiful day ahead.

"Goodmorning, Young Master." Sebastian bowed. "Did you get a good night's rest?"

Ciel yawned. "Sort of," he croaked. His voice seemed almost worse than last night.

"I brought more tea with honey, Young Master. I hope that's acceptable."

Ciel nodded and took the tea from Sebastian, sipping on the warm liquid. It slid down his throat and soothed it with its warmth. "It feels good." His voice was smoother now, almost back to normal.

"So, Young Master. Would you like me to call the school again? Should I have Freckles come deliver your homework afterwards?"

"Oh." Ciel thought for a moment. "If you think that'd be a good idea."

"I do. I'll do that in a bit, then."

"Anything of relevance in the newspaper?"

"No new developments, no. The police are still investigating around the bad parts of town. They're trying to find some nice shady characters to place the blame on."

"Makes sense."

"Indeed, it does. Hopefully other's don't start blaming you for it. After all, the first missing child's friends blamed you. Now they're missing. If I were searching for the kidnapper, I'd suspect you first."

"As would I. However, I'm a small innocent boy. No normal person could suspect me."

Sebastian chuckled. "Indeed."

"Call the school." Ciel demanded. "And I'd like some chocolate cake."

"…Young Master, you've just woken up."

"It's fine. Just do it."

"No, Young Master." Sebastian turned around and walked toward the door, "I'll go prepare something else. The doctor is coming in an hour or so to check up on your condition, so please be ready."

"Geez," Ciel seethed, looking out the window. The sky was such a beautiful bright blue today, it was such a shame he was stuck inside the house with a cold. But then again, he didn't have to be. Ciel slid out of his covers and got out of bed, feeling the cold floor on his bare feet. He coughed slightly, but he felt alright. He placed his hands on the window cill and looked outside, taking in the beautiful sight. The gardens were lovely today, Finny must've been distracted by some other task. Ciel unclasped the window lock and let the fresh air stream into his room. It smelled sweet and enchanting. Ciel smiled slightly and leaned forward, staring up at the light, fluffy clouds. The sunlight was warm and inviting.

Ciel checked the door, but Sebastian didn't seem to be around. Slowly, he changed into a pair of warm clothes. Then he walked out of his room and down the hallway.

Meirin was dusting a vase down the hall when she caught sight of Ciel. Bumbling as always, she nearly knocked the vase to the floor. "Young Master! What are you doing out of bed?! You're sick! You need your rest!"

Ciel held his hand up, "I'm fine. I just need to get out for a little while. I've been stuck inside my room for days, right?"

"Bu-but-but-"

"It's a warm day out, I'll be alright."

"O-okay, Young Master…"

Ciel hid his smile as he walked down the hall. Meirin was such a strange person; at least she was easily persuadable.

He made it through the house without any encounter with Sebastian. Perhaps he was just lucky, perhaps Sebastian was allowing it. Either way, Ciel was happy. He may have been unconscious for the past few days, but Ciel really did feel the need to get out of the house. His mind felt sluggish and slow; it felt a need to be cleared.

The grounds were always beautiful, but underneath the perfect sunlight, they shone with a certain radiance that was breathtaking. Ciel walked peacefully through the gravel, looking at the gorgeous scenery under a new light. He found a small bench to sit on and rested there for a moment, breathing in the delicate scent of roses. The sunlight felt so good on his cold, pale skin. It had felt like so long since he had been this content.

Sebastian knocked on Ciel's door, a delicately crafted chocolate and apple pie in his hand.

"Young Master?" He asked, but was greeted with silence. He sighed and opened the door. "Wonderful," he tilted his head to the side, looking at the open window. "I knew I should have watched him more carefully."

He found Ciel sleeping in the garden, his head rested peacefully against the bench. Ciel almost looked happy, and Sebastian almost smiled at that. But neither of them quite fulfilled their action.

"Young Master…" Sebastian muttered, laying a blanket down on the small form. "Already sick enough as it is…" The air was warm, though, so Sebastian left Ciel sleeping on the bench.

--

Ciel was having a dreamless sleep, but he was warm and comfortable. He felt safe, and that was a rare occurrence. A small, gentle voice danced along the sides of his mind. It was calling him forward, out of his slumber. He recognized the voice, but he couldn't quite place it. It was soothing, almost like a mother…

"Hey, Smile! SMIIIILE!"

"Wha-?" Ciel shook himself, looking around confusedly. The light was bright and burned his eyes.

"Hey there, sleepyhead. What're you doing out here? Aren't ya sick?"

"Freckles? Hi."

"Hey." Freckles sat down besides Ciel, avoiding the blanket. "Teacher told me you needed your stuff again. You sure do miss a lot of school. Although, I guess this time wasn't your fault." Freckles expression turned sorrowful. "Smile, I am _so so sorry_. If I hadn't left you like that then none of this would have happened. Those evil kids- I- I-!"

"Freckles," Ciel hurried before Freckles got too upset. "It's fine, really. It's not your fault at all. Those kids were just stupid and immature. They were just idiots."

"But you got hurt! You were tied up like that… Oh, Ciel! That was so horrible! Seeing you like that…"

"I'm fine," Ciel turned his head away, slightly embarrassed at so much concern. "Thanks for caring, though. I appreciate it."

"Smile…"

Ciel just smiled, but he didn't change his focus.

"Geez. You're so much more mature than I am, Smile. You're really amazing."

Ciel's cheeks immediately turned red. "Thanks… S-So, did I miss anything in school today?"

Freckles' cheerful grin returned, "Not too much, no. It was just lonely without you there. Oh, we're doing this project in science. It's a partner project, and we get to choose our partners! I asked Ms. Hana if I could choose you, and she said that would be a great idea! I hope that's alright."

"I'm glad."

Freckles' face lit up, "Great! I have your sheet of instructions in my backpack." He pulled out a handful of crinkled papers. It looked like they had been at the bottom of his backpack for months. "Uh…they're kind of crinkled. Sorry. I don't know how that always happens…"

Ciel chuckled and took the paper, scanning through the instructions. "A…parenting project?"

"Yep. You and I have ourselves a baby! Well, not yet. It's just going to be a fake one, so don't worry. But it still cries and all that, so it'll probably be annoying like a real baby."

"But…it says here that the partners need to be one girl and one boy." Ciel looked up at Freckles in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Freckles raised his eyebrows curiously.

"Well… We're both boys…"

Freckles burst out laughing. He threw his head back and cracked up, holding his stomach in support. "S-Smile!" He gasped through his laughter. "You. Are. TOO. FUNNY."

"What??" Ciel exclaimed, wide-eyed and disgruntled.

"Smiiiiiile, I'm a _girl_." Freckles giggled.

"A _what?_"

"You honestly didn't know? Here." And Freckles grabbed Ciel's hand and placed them on her chest.

Ciel nearly jumped out of his skin. He flung himself backwards and toppled off of the seat, landing in a pile of blankets on the floor. Freckles howled with laughter.

"Wh-What are you- What are you doing?!" Ciel sputtered.

"Oh, Smile," Freckles wiped the tears off with her finger, trying to calm the giggles that had overcome her. "You are too cute. You are _so silly_."

Ciel frowned and was about to object when he saw Sebastian approach.

"Are you alright, Young Master?" Sebastian helped Ciel up off of the floor. "I saw you trip and fall on the floor. You're not hurt are you?"

Ciel looked up at Sebastian with fury on his face. Sebastian's tone seemed concerned, but Ciel could hear the mocking undertone to it that told him one thing: he had known all along and had been laughing at him the entire time.

"Hi, Sebastian!" Freckles sang. "Did you just hear us talking?"

"I'm afraid I was busy. I only just saw Ciel fall off the seat, and then I rushed over."

"Oh, well, we were just talking and I found out that Ciel thought I was a boy this entire time."

Sebastian chuckled, enjoyment playing on his features. "That _is_ funny. Young Master, whatever made you think that?"

"I, I-" Ciel stuttered, unable to come up with an answer that didn't sound like an insult.

"It's okay, Ciel!" Freckles reassured. "These _are_ Joker's hand-me-down clothes. So, technically, I am dressed like a boy." Then Freckles pretended to cry, "But do I really have the face of a boy?"

"No," Ciel rushed. "I always thought you had really delicate features for a boy…"

Freckles giggled, "Well, thanks. But don't feel bad, though. I thought you were a girl when we first met."

"Well, gee…" Ciel hissed. When Sebastian left, his face changed and he looked down at his feet, ashamed. "I really am sorry about that mix-up, though. I hope you don't find it too insulting."

Freckles waved her hand carelessly. "Not at all. Things like that don't bother me. If it were _Beast_ that you mixed up, though, that'd be a different story."

Ciel laughed and looked at Freckles. Knowing now that Freckles was a girl, it was easy to see the delicate bones that curved as the frame of her face. She had long eyelashes and big, pretty eyes. But Ciel had always thought he was just a really feminine boy. The big, baggy clothes certainly didn't aid to the fact that Freckles was a girl. But the way that her hair curved around her face, and draped over her delicate, long neck certainly did tell of a young woman.

"You alright?" Freckles asked. "You're looking at me weird."

Ciel looked away immediately. "I'm sorry. I was just…"

Freckles waited, but then sat back in her seat. "It's a really wonderful day today. Do you have a bike? We could go bike riding."

"Oh, I do…but I'm pretty sick. I really shouldn't even be outside right now."

Freckles smiled. "Yeah, I saw the blanket. Kind of out of place, a little."

Ciel chuckled lightly. "A little, yeah."

It was quiet, and the sound of birds could be heard in the distance. The Phantomhive mansion was far away from any large city, so there were no sounds of cars or trucks. No airplanes or jets streamed overhead. The air was clean and pure.

"Hey, Ciel…?"

"Yeah?"

"If I did…a bad thing… would you still want to be my friend?"

Ciel's insides lurched unpleasantly. His heart started to thump aggressively in his chest. "What….do you mean?"

Freckles' eyes glazed over. "Oh…I don't know… I was just thinking… I haven't always made the best choices… I just wonder if you could ever forgive me."

Ciel pulled his legs closer to himself. He focused his eyes on Freckles' face. "I don't understand."

Freckles looked Ciel square in the face. Her eyes were wide and desperate. "I can't tell you, but I just want you to know that I always try to do what's right. I always try to make things as right as they possible can be."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Freckles looked away. "I know… I'm sorry." She breathed in deeped and looked up at the sky for a moment. When she breathed out, her expression was back to normal. "It's nothing. Sorry about that."

Ciel started for a moment longer. "Yeah…"

"Joker's really worried about you. We've been sitting in anxiety for the past two days. Sebastian called us to let us know you were alright, but still…"

"Sebastian called you?"

"Well," Freckles laughed. "I called _your house_ a few times, and Sebastian called back. We were pretty worried."

"I'm sorry to worry you…and Joker. I'm sorry."

"We're just glad you're alright. I'm glad I got to see you today."

Freckles smiled at Ciel, and Ciel returned the gesture. "Thanks… So, do you know what happened to those two boys?"

Freckles paled, "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Were they caught? I mean…No one really knew that it was them who did anything."

"O-Oh… Yeah. I don't know. I haven't seen them since last Friday."

"Hrm."

"Yeah…I'm sure they were probably expelled or something. You probably won't be seeing them anymore."

"Well, that's good, I suppose."

"Haha, yeah… Well, I better head back. Joker said he has some things for me to do back at home, so…"

"Oh. Right." Ciel shook his head. "Are you alright?" Freckles mood from earlier was still weighing on Ciel's mind like a veil.

"Yep," Freckles smiled reassuradely.

"Okay…thank you for the homework. I probably won't be going to school again tomorrow. But I guess we'll see what the doctor says."

Freckles paused and thought for a moment, biting her lip. "Well, we're supposed to work on our project together…"

Ciel looked over the instructions again. "We both have to...feed it? What the heck?"

Freckles laughed. "We're supposed to care for it together. At least for a few hours together. Um…but I won't have time to ride my bike to and from your house tomorrow… Do you think you would be able to come to my place?"

Ciel's mind immediately switched to detective mode. He tried to push the feeling out of his head and continued with the conversation at hand. "That should be fine. I don't know where you live, though."

"I'll write down directions." Freckles ripped off a piece of paper and scrawled directions down. "Here. It's pretty simple. Um…it's kind of cold where I live, so you might want to bundle up."

"Thanks for the warning."

"Byyyyye." Freckles rode off down the road, flinging small rocks as she went.

----

"You knew Freckles was a girl all along, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did."

"Then, why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked, Young Master. And besides, it was much more fun watching you squirm in embarrassment out there than it would've been if I had told you."

Ciel grumbled something while trying to sit still for the doctor, who was listening to Ciel's heartbeat.

"Now take a deep breath in," the doctor said. "Aaaaaand, breathe out. Good, good." The doctor wrote some notes down on his paper, and then put it down. He pressed around the skin on Ciel's throat, making Ciel wince slightly.

"What are you doing?" Ciel complained.

"Feeling for your lymph nodes. They seem to be a little swollen."

"And what does that mean?" Sebastian asked.

"Most likely nothing," the doctor murmured into his pen, looking at his chart. Finally, he looked up and began taking his gloves off. "Looks like you're doing a lot better. Your lungs healed nicely. You haven't gotten over your cold yet, but if you take special care in resting this week you'll be back to normal in no time."

"Thank you, doctor," Sebastian bowed, opening the door for him.

"No problem," the man tipped his hat toward Ciel. "Don't forget to rest, my boy."

"Thank you," Ciel replied.

Sebastian closed the door behind the doctor and looked at Ciel. "You have no intention of resting, do you?"

"Freckles invited me to her house. Well, to wherever it is she lives. We need to work on our project together. She can't make it here, so I'm going over there."

"Is that really a good idea, Young Master?"

"Is it not? It's a perfect idea. I have the perfect excuse to snoop around her house."

"You've just been sick for so long. I'd hate to see your illness worsen…again."

Ciel sighed. "It is troublesome. I have no choice, though. Tomorrow I will go to Freckles house. I need to end this."


	7. Roses

Chapter Seven: **Roses**

**

* * *

**

"I do _not_ want to wear this jacket. I'm not going to _school_."

"But Young Master, I'm sure Freckles does not live in a high-class area. If you wear your usual attire then you'll stick out like a sore thumb. If Joker, Beast, and Freckles are any indication of how their neighborhood dresses, then you should wear these clothes. One sweatshirt is not going to hurt you. Besides, it'll be warm."

"It's _horrendous_. You can forget about it." Ciel turned on his heel and crossed his arms.

Sebastian sighed, lowering the sweatshirt in his hands. "Such a stubborn master. Even if it's for your health, still you do not listen…"

"Find me something better."

"My, my, my…sounding rather bossy, aren't you?"

"Hmph."

Sebastian rummaged through Ciel's wardrobe, trying to pick out something appropriate for the occasion. "It's a pity it's so cold outside," Sebastian said while holding up a short sleeved shirt. "This sort of top would be ideal for most anywhere."

"I don't like that top, it scratches my neck."

Sebastian inspected the collar, "It does have a rather odd design."

"It's a ridiculous shirt."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows at the malice in Ciel's tone. "Alright, then. I'll remove it from your wardrobe."

"I didn't say you could do that!"

"Then I'll just leave it."

Ciel flung himself on the chair by the window and seethed.

"How about this shirt?" Sebastian held up a baby blue colored shirt.

"It's absolutely disgusting."

Sebastian sighed and returned to the closet. "Young Master, would you mind telling me what's wrong? You certainly have not been the easiest to converse with since you woke up."

Ciel's eyes were black. "Nothing's wrong."

"Young Master…" There was patience in Sebastian's voice, but his tone suggested that he was still waiting for an answer.

"I just…don't want to go to Freckles' place, after all."

"You have recovered from your illness surprisingly fast. You should be alright as long as you don't spend a few hours in the rain."

"No, that's not it. I just…"

Sebastian stopped looking through the closet and looked at Ciel. "What is it, Young Master?"

Ciel opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it. His brow was furrowed and his fist was clenched. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong."

"Young Master."

"I'm done talking about it!" Ciel snapped.

The dark look that Sebastian gave him told Ciel that his butler knew exactly what was bothering him. Sebastian turned around and resumed his job in stony silence.

_Oh great, now Sebastian's upset, _Ciel thought. But he couldn't blame Sebastian. Ciel was upset with himself too. Had he developed feelings for Freckles? What was wrong with him? It couldn't be possible. Freckles was just another stupid boy until yesterday. Now Freckles was just some stupid girl that could be used as a tool to get to the end of this assignment. Ciel had used people time and time again without any emotions involved. It was clean and easy that way; it was how assignments should be done. But Freckles… Freckles was different. Freckles was naïve and honest. When she looked at Ciel there was no trace of suspicion in her eyes. She was genuinely happy to see him. She treasured him as a friend, and that was something Ciel wasn't used to.

_That's it,_ Ciel thought, _It's just because I don't know how to receive this type of kindness. I don't _like _her._ _It'll be fine_. It'll be fine… When Ciel will be finished using her. The look on her face when she will find out he was only her friend for the sake of finding the kidnappers… It'll all be okay. Ciel won't feel regret. He won't feel like he abandoned anyone. There were only two kinds of people in this world: those who stole, and those who were stolen from. Ciel was just doing what he had to. It wouldn't hurt. It wouldn't hurt. It just wouldn't…

But Ciel's stomach lurched when he thought of what he might find at Freckle's place. He wanted to end this assignment. He wanted to find the kidnappers and get to the bottom of this dilemma. But even so, he wished with all of his heart he did not find anything today. No clues, no hints of a kidnapping. Just a plain, simple house. Just an innocent Freckles.

"Young Master, you're looking a little pale. Are you alright?" Sebastian was holding onto some clothes, looking straight at Ciel.

"Yeah… I'm okay…" Ciel sat up straight in his chair and observed the outfit Sebastian had chosen. "It's green," he said, but he took them anyways.

After a few moments of silence, Sebastian said, "You could always tell the Queen that you decline the assignment."

"Don't be ridiculous. That's not an option."

"Freckles may not even be involved in the kidnappings. Perhaps it's all just a wild coincidence."

"Yeah," Ciel agreed, but he and Sebastian both knew the chances of that were close to zero.

Sebastian checked his pocket watch. "We're early by just a little. Perhaps we should check this morning's newspaper and see if anything has developed in the case."

But there was nothing new; only the same information as the day before.

"The first person to go missing disappeared at a pizza place. 'Mario's Pizza'."

Sebastian looked over Ciel's shoulder. "Perhaps we'll see it on the way to Freckles' place."

Ciel just grunted. Sebastian pursed his lips, but didn't say anything more.

Ciel went about going to Freckles' house in a very grudging manner. His stomach was feeling queasy. With each step he took, his feet seemed to grow heavier… all he wanted to do was turn around. Sebastian didn't say anything, but there was something dark and disapproving in his eyes.

"Young Master," Sebastian said as they were on the road. "There's the pizza place."

Ciel looked over, a feeling of doom overcoming him. Sure enough, a Mario's Pizza sign hung over a small, dumpy building. Freckles' innocence was deteriorating by the minute. Ciel took a deep breath in. _It's just a coincidence,_ he told himself.

"It seems we have arrived, Young Master." Sebastian slowed down in front of a large building. It didn't look like a home, but rather many apartments. "You have your cell phone, right? Would you like to call me when you're ready for me to pick you up, or would you like me to wait here?"

"Don't be ridiculous; I'll call you."

"Yes, Young Master."

"Do you…sense anything coming from these buildings?"

"Not the kidnapped boys, no. There are others besides Freckles, Beast, and Joker; however, they do not appear to be held captive."

"That's good…" Ciel muttered, his eyes glazed over in thought.

"Be careful, Young Master. I don't feel quite right just leaving you here…"

"I'll be fine, Sebastian. It's only two hours."

Sebastian left, leaving Ciel. He approached the building and knocked on the door uncertainly. Judging by all the windows, it looked like many people shared this place, not just a small group of friends.

No one answered. He knocked again.

"Oh, are you here for someone?" A voice came from behind him, then it became dark. "Oh… It's you…"

Ciel turned around and came face-to-face with Beast. Her eyes were hooded and suspicious. "Um…Hi. I'm here for Freckles."

"Yeah, I got that. Did he invite you here?"

_He?_ Ciel thought. "Yeah… We have a project for school that we need to work on together."

Beast shook her head darkly. "That Freckles…" she muttered to herself, then she spoke louder. "Follow me, I guess. But don't make coming here a habit."

Beast took out a key and unlocked the door, walking through without checking to see if Ciel was following. "Freckles!" Her voice echoed loudly through the building. "_Freckles!"_

"Beast," a head popped out from a room. "I didn't know you were coming home so soon. You shoulda told me!"

"Dagger, I'm busy," Beast dodged around the person and continued walking.

"Are you looking for Freckles? She…Hey, who's that?"

Beast followed Dagger's line of vision and sighed when her eyes met with Ciel's. "Freckles invited him here. Apparently they're working on something in school."

"Just like Freckles," Dagger shook his head. He walked up to Ciel and held out his hand. "It's nice to meet ya, kid. I'm Dagger."

Ciel shook his hand, but almost immediately regretted it. Dagger's grip was extremely firm. "Ciel," he introduced himself.

"Oh, Smile!" A new voice entered the group. Joker came walking down the stairs. His face lit up for a moment and then he arched his eyebrows. "What are you doing here? How did you know where we lived."

"Oh," Ciel scratched the back of his head, feeling very uncomfortable. "Well, Freckles and I have a project to work on. I can leave, if you want. I didn't know it'd be so much trouble…"

"No, no. It's fine, Smile. We're just not used to guests, that's all. Sorry we're not so welcoming here."

"I understand." Ciel said, causing Beast to raise her eyebrows sarcastically.

"So you already gave him a name, huh?" Dagger leaned against the wall, sliding his hands into his pockets. "Must be a good friend to Freckles."

Joker smiled and but a hand on Ciel's back, guiding him up the stairs. "Freckles is upstairs. I really don't know why he didn't stay downstairs if he was expecting you."

Ciel hid a frown. Surely they all knew that Freckles was a woman…so why did they continue to call her a "he"?

The stairs creaked with each step that they took. The further up they got, the more Ciel got nervous that the wood was going to break underneath the weight and cause some sort of horrific disaster. The paint was already long gone from the floor, but the walls were peeling, as well. The place looked like it should have been abandoned ages ago.

"Am I not supposed to be here?" Ciel asked Joker now that they were out of earshot of Beast and Dagger.

Joker sighed and shrugged. "We're a pretty private sort of people. We don't really like outsiders coming into our home. I trust you, Smile, I really do. It's just that they don't know what type of person you are yet, and it worries them. Beast especially."

"I'm sorry for causing that discomfort. That shouldn't be felt inside of your home."

Joker smiled apologetically and then stopped at a closed door. "This is Freckles' room. I don't know what he's been doing in there, but he's shut himself in since we both got home from school. Tell him that when you're done I need to talk to him, if you could."

Ciel nodded his thanks to Joker. "I'll do that."

Joker continued climbing the stairs. Ciel knocked on the door, trying to strain his ears for any sign of movement.

"Smile?" A muffled voice came from behind the door. "Hold on just a second."

The door opened and Freckles' smiling face appeared. "Hey! You made it! Come on in."

The room was big, but sparse. The paint wasn't peeling quite as badly, but the walls still looked dirty. The air was cold and harsh, just like in the staircase. Freckles smiled a half-smile.

"Not quite the palace that you have, but I still like it." She sat down on her bed and patted a space beside her. "Come sit with me." She picked up a life-size baby doll and began shaking it. "I've been trying to make this dang toy work for the past hour. I can't figure it out. The instructions say it should cry and all that, but it's completely still."

Ciel sat beside her and looked over at the baby. He held his hand out for the doll. "May I try, please?" He flipped the doll onto its stomach and pressed the 'on' button. Immediately it began to cry.

"You did it!" Freckles jumped up in joy. "There was a button there the whole time? Gosh. How did you know?"

"Well, I read the directions yesterday." _Not to mention the fact that my company made these…_ Ciel thought, but he figured he would rather keep that part to himself.

"Wow, it's…loud…"

"It is unnecessarily loud... So, are we just supposed to keep it happy? What does our teacher want?"

"Um…" Freckles picked the paper off of her bed and read through it. "It says… I dunno. Too much reading. You read it. I'll hold the baby."

Ciel took the instructions from her, and she took the baby. The baby almost immediately stopped crying. Freckles smiled in triumph.

"I think it likes me." She giggled, rocking it gently back and forth.

Ciel shook his head slightly, smiling all the while. "Okay… The first thing we have to do is give it a gender. What should it be: a boy or a girl?"

"Uh," Freckles looked closely at the baby's face. "Looks like a…boy to me." She held it out for Ciel. "Right?"

Ciel laughed lightly. "I suppose it does… Most babies just look the same to me."

"Ah, yeah, me too. I have that problem. I can only really tell by what clothes they wear."

"The baby is a boy." Ciel wrote it down in the provided space. "Now we need a name."

"Cornelius!" Freckles shouted.

Ciel began to write it down, but Freckles jumped forward, taking the pen out of his hand. He looked up, surprised. She laughed loudly and shook her head. "No, no! I was only joking, Smile! Don't listen to me. This baby doesn't look like a Cornelius at all. More like…a Todd."

Ciel smiled crookedly. "Are you serious this time, or are you going to steal the pen out of my hand again?"

Freckles laughed and gave the pen back to Ciel. "I'm serious, as long as you like the name, of course."

"It doesn't really matter to me," Ciel said as he wrote the name down.

"You know, I love naming things. I've only ever named pets before, but I never really got to keep them for too long. We don't really have the type of money to care for them. But I remember this one cat; she was the best. I named her Tofu. I don't even know why." Freckles smiled happily and laid down on her bed with a content smile. "She was a cutie." Freckles looked over at Ciel. "What about you? Did you ever get to name any of your pets?"

Ciel looked up distractedly from their homework. "I've had a dog before. His name was Sebastian."

Freckles' smile turned into a grin. "And now you have a butler named Sebastian."

"Yeah."

"Cool," Freckles sat up and looked down at the paper again. "Now what, Smile?"

"This doesn't really have anything to do with the electronic baby. They're more questions about real babies. This one reads 'How old must a baby be before he or she can eat foods besides breast milk or formula?'"

Freckles' blank expression told Ciel that these questions weren't going to be answered with any of her help. He began working through them as Freckles played with the baby.

"Hey, look, Smile. I can make the baby laugh." She poked his belly, causing it to giggle. "Ha-ha! These things are so real!" She poked it in the eye and it started to cry. "Oops, a little too real…"

"Don't do that," Ciel murmured into his pen. "The baby will record everything you do and relay it to the teacher."

"Oh," Freckles looked down at the baby, discouraged. "That's not good… Maybe you should hold it."

"You're fine."

"No, I really don't-" The baby started wailing loudly, it's electronic arms punching the air. Freckles held it away from her. "_Smiiiiiiiile_, what should I do?!"

"I don't know!" Ciel yelled over the noise, cringing and slapping his hands over his ears. "Just shut it up!"

"Um, um," Freckles held it close to her and rocked it back and forth, but the terrible noise continued. She bounced it up and down on her knee, spun it around in circles, and tickled it's tummy, but, in the end, Freckles shoved it underneath her pillow, dulling the noise.

"There," she said. "Problem solved."

"What are you doing?" Ciel got up and pulled the baby from underneath her pillow. "We get docked a point for ever two minutes it cries."

"This is stupid!"

"No, look." Ciel took the diaper off of the baby and revealed a yellow spot on the diaper. "It just needed it's diaper changed. Did the teacher give us any extra?"

"Diapers? Oooooh. She had them on the table… I guess I wasn't paying attention. I was wondering why we'd need diapers."

Ciel resisted the urge to punch himself in the face. "Okay… Well, I suppose I'll have to pick some up at the store later today. Until then, do you have a towel we could use? Perhaps even a paper towel would work."

"Oh, um," Freckles rummaged around in her desk drawer. She pulled out a bandana, "Would this work?"

Ciel took the bandana and wrapped it around the baby. "That should be alright for awhile."

"These babies are way too realistic. Who the heck made them like this, anyway? It was a horrible idea."

"They weren't designed to be actual toys. They were made for the school systems. Realism was the main goal."

"Well, realism stinks." Freckles fell onto the bed heavily, staring up at the ceiling. She looked over at Ciel with her eyes, "You want to take the baby tonight? You seem to have the hang of it better than I do."

"That's fine." Ciel sat the baby up against the wall as it cooed. He hesitated for a moment, but then spoke again. "You were busy with Joker tonight anyways, weren't you?"

Freckles groaned and threw her arm over her face. "That's right. What a pain…"

Ciel turned himself on the bed so that he was facing Freckles. "What are you going to be doing?"

"Urgh. I dunno. I can tell you that it's not going to be fun."

"Ah…another secret, right?"

Freckles moved her arm away from her eyes and looked at Ciel. The tone in his voice alarmed her. He sounded sad. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just…you guys have so many secrets. Is what you do really so bad? Don't you think you can trust me?"

"Oh…" Freckles sat up and looked at the wall, chewing on her lip uncomfortably. "It's not that, Smile… It's just… we're not really a public group, you know? There are some things that you wouldn't want to share with me. Well, it's the same way for me… I'm sorry, Smile. It's nothing personal, it's just…"

Ciel watched her struggle for the words for a moment, but then she gave up.

"I'm really sorry, Smile. It's not that I don't want you to be my friend…" She couldn't seem to bring herself to return Ciel's gaze.

"It's okay…" Ciel said slowly. "I think I understand."

Freckles looked up hesitantly, like the sight of Ciel might burn her. But when she did meet his gaze, she was relieved to see that he didn't look angry. She smiled warmly at him. "Thanks, Smile…" She looked at him for a moment longer, trying to absorb every detail of him. There was yearning in her eyes…as if Ciel held the key to a door in her life that she thought she would never be able to open. "Smile…" she muttered hesitantly. "Can I…ask you something?"

Ciel squirmed internally at her unrelenting stare, but he returned her gaze steadily. "What is it?"

"Can you promise me something? I just… It's not often that I meet someone like you. You're so different than the people I usually hang around with. You're nice to me, and your heart is kind."

Ciel's features darkened. "You don't really know me."

"No, Smile, you've got it all wrong. _You_ don't really know you. I can see you quite clearly right now. Don't hide from yourself."

Ciel couldn't stand looking at her naïve face. She truly believed what she was saying. If only she knew the truth. "Freckles, stop. You haven't even known me for more than two weeks. You couldn't possibly know."

Freckles didn't say anything, but she didn't back down either. She sighed and rested her chin on her hand, but she didn't look away from Ciel.

"Freckles-"

"It's okay, Smile. Whatever it is that you're about to say right now; it's alright. It doesn't need to be said. But please… Please, just…can you promise me one thing?" Her eyes were round and clear. She stared into Ciel like some celestial being of innocence.

Ciel was slightly taken aback by her intensity. "I… what is it?"

"Promise me we'll be friends forever. Promise me."

"Freckles… We've only known each other for a few days…"

"Maybe so. But Smile, in those few days I have come to really really like you. A lot. I just want to know that I'll always have you as a friend… And I want you to know that you'll always have me. Always, Ciel…"

Ciel took a deep breath, scrambling in his mind for something to say. _I'm going to betray you_, Ciel's mind wanted to whisper to Freckles. _I'm going to use you for all you're worth and I'm going to leave you. I'm just using you. You and I are not actually friends._ Ciel could feel Freckles staring at him, waiting for him to answer. Her innocent, naïve eyes were waiting. They were cutting into his soul, making him feel breathless. _Please don't see my thoughts; my plan. It'll hurt you…_ _And_ _I don't want to hurt you._ Freckles saved Ciel whenever he needed saving. She helped him whenever it was possible for her. She cared about him, and Ciel could see that in her eyes and in her actions. She considered Ciel one of her true friends. The thought of it sent Ciel's insides in a knot.

He could not repay her for all that she's done. He was the Queen's guard dog. He had to do what he was told, no matter what the consequences. And this time, the consequence was Freckles. She had protected Ciel, and done her best for him, but he never could return the favor. It was destined to be this way from the start.

"Freckles…" He couldn't lie to her now. After all the dark intentions he built their friendship on. He couldn't continue. He had to end their friendship before he did any lasting damage.

"Smile, no." She cut him off, holding her hand up in his face. She was looking down at the plain sheets on her bed, her shoulders tense. "All you have to do is say, 'I promise.' If you don't want to…you don't have to. But…I really just want a 'yes' or a 'no'."

Ciel looked at Freckles. She wanted this so badly. She really did. She just needed to hear the words… "I…I promise."

Her shoulder's relaxed a bit and she let out a sigh. Her voice sounded weary, but relieved. "Thank you so much, Smile. Thank you." Suddenly she was wrapping her arms around Ciel, smothering him in her warmth. He stiffened at first, unsure of what to do. His first instinct was to shrink away, but she seemed so content. And her scent was…calming. He had never noticed before, but she smelled of roses. It reminded him of his childhood, where he was safe and happy; where nothing could touch him. The warmth of the sun shone on him and protected him. He had family that he loved and they had loved him back, giving him something so special and precious that it had killed him the moment it was taken away. But now the feeling was back. He was warm on the inside. He felt safe and secure. It had been so long since he last felt that way, he hadn't even remembered what it was like. He relaxed, and let her hug him close to her. He could feel her breathing in, and the small, musical pitter-patter of her heartbeat. It took awhile, but slowly he raised his arms and held onto Freckles as tightly as she held onto him.

"Smile," she murmured into his shoulder. "It's been so long since I felt so safe with someone. It's like you and I were made to meet each other. From the first moment I saw you, I felt connected to you somehow." She pulled back and looked at him, but she didn't let go of his hand. Her smile was soft and beautiful. Her eyes were sparkling. "I'm so glad that you and I could be friends."

Ciel smiled lightly, "Thank you, Freckles. I'm glad that I met you."

Her face seemed to glow with happiness. Then, she stood up and walked over to her dresser. She pulled something out of her top drawer and held up a set of keys. "I have someplace I'd like to show you. Is that okay or did you want to continue doing homework?"

"We have time." Ciel stood up, laying the papers on the bed.

She smiled, "Great." She grabbed tightly onto his hand. "Follow me."

Freckles led Ciel upstairs and through a door. The room inside was mostly bare besides another door. Freckles took out the keys and unlocked it. "All of these buildings are connected. Well, not all of them, but a lot of them. There are a lot of buildings around here that are abandoned. So, naturally, I explore a lot of them." She pushed the door open. The door did not lead to another room, or space. It dropped off into the alley between the apartment building and the abandoned store beside it. There was a window across the way, a few feet in distance.

Ciel looked out the door. "We're not…jumping that, are we?"

Freckles chuckled lightly. "No, we're not." She picked up a large thick piece of wood from the ground and made a bridge between both buildings. "There. Sturdy as regular flooring."

Ciel tested it out with some of his weight, nervously looking at the ground way below them. "Is this even safe? We're, what, three or four feet above the ground?"

"Five, actually," she replied in a jovial manner. She held her arms out to her sides and danced across the board carelessly. She leaned across the other building for a moment, smiling back at Ciel. "I've done this a million times. There's no reason to be worried." She ducked into the window and was gone from sight.

"Ugh," Ciel stepped onto the board and began to walk. _Sebastian, you better be paying attention…_ The wind blew on him and the cars honked noisily past, distracting Ciel. He reached for the wall with his hands, and relief flooded through him when his fingertips touched the wooden wall. He climbed through the window, making sure not to touch the broken glass.

Freckles smiled at him from across the room. She was unlocking the next door. "See? I told you that you'd be fine. That board is studier than a rock."

"I'm not really so balanced…" Ciel admitted.

"Really? Huh. I wouldn't know what that was like." She opened the door excitedly and held out her hand. "Come on, just a few more buildings over."

They continued on. Ciel a little less enthusiastically than Freckles.

"Why couldn't we have just gone outside and walked there?" He asked, plucking out a spider web from his hair.

"The doors are locked on the outside. These are all abandoned places. They don't want bums living in here and stuff. But we're here anyways, so stop complaining. It's just beyond this door." With a click, the door flung open. She walked in, smiling, beckoning Ciel further in.

Ciel gasped as he entered the room. He didn't know what he had been expecting, but it surely hadn't been something like this. It had to have been one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. Not even the gardens back at the manor compared to this. Inside, on all sides of the room, were hundreds of blossoming, beautiful roses. They thrived in the delicate sunlight that came from above. The ceiling had fallen apart, leaving wide openings for the sun to get through. The roses underneath this light were gorgeous and whole. The smell from them was all around them, the charming scent wrapping itself around Ciel's mind, euphoric and beautiful. There were many blood red roses and crystal white roses. Nestled within these were deep pink and purple roses.

"Freckles," Ciel breathed. "This is beautiful. Did you grow these?"

Freckles smiled, her face beaming with pride. "Yep. It took awhile to get them so nice, but they've grown pretty well." She walked over to one side of the room and gently ran her finger across one. She was very careful, as if they might fall apart underneath her touch.

Ciel walked up beside her, watching her. Freckles looked different in this room than she did anywhere else. She stared at the flower before her with so much love and caring. Then, she looked up at Ciel. Her expression didn't change. She stared at him with so much appreciation and treasuring in her eyes that Ciel's mind froze for a moment.

"Smile, I wanted to bring you here because I wanted to let you know how special this place is to me. It's my safe haven. It's the only place I can come to where I feel welcome and comfortable. I've never quite felt such a feeling until I created this place. I thought this was the only place I'd ever feel like that…and then I met you, Smile. I love being around you. You make me feel happy. Just _thinking _about you is enough to make me happy. You're my best friend, Smile."

Ciel looked awkwardly at the ground. He wasn't used to such things being said to him, but Freckles' words made his heart warm. "Thank you. I've never really had…friends before."

Freckles leaned forward and took Ciel by the hand. She didn't say anything; she just continued looking at the flowers, happy and content. Ciel smiled, forgetting all about the rest of the world; forgetting about his past, his present, his future. He forgot about his dead parents and his dead aunt…and for a moment he stopped thinking about Sebastian and his own revenge. All he saw was Freckles and her roses. Both were a beautiful sight to see. Ciel closed his eyes, letting the warmth of the time soak into his heart.


	8. Change

Chapter Eight: **Change**

* * *

Sebastian held the daily paper out for Ciel to see. "It appears they've linked the disappearance case with one from a few months ago. One was a young child, another was an elderly woman. How strange…"

"That is strange," Ciel murmured into his cup of tea.

"What do these kidnappers need with numerous children and an old woman? It's almost as if we need more clues to piece this mystery together."

Ciel stood from his seat and walked in front of the window, looking out at the yard. It was dark and rainy again today. He sighed and turned around. He hadn't missed the implication in Sebastian's voice. "I already told you, I didn't find anything at Freckles' house."

Sebastian frowned. "Young Master, you seem to be taking your time. Would you like me to step in? I'm growing tired of this assignment."

"Of course you can't step in. The Queen handed the assignment specifically to me."

"And you are not getting any closer to a solution. More and more people are disappearing, perhaps being killed. Are you really going to risk more lives out of your stubbornness?"

Ciel scoffed. "And when have you cared about peoples' lives? I'm looking for clues, Sebastian. I'm not going to school for fun."

"I never said you were. However, you do seem to be rather caught up in your friendship with Freckles."

Ciel's eyes narrowed. "What are you saying?"

"Young Master, I am not blind. I saw your expression yesterday after you went to her house. I see how you talk to Freckles. Although I might not be human, I still do know how relationships begin."

"A relationship? That's absolutely absurd. You think _I_ of all people-"

Sebastian stepped forward, his expression dark. "Do not lose sight of your goal. _Young. Master. _Do not forget that soon your soul will be mine. You do not have a life to live." His words hung in the air like a dark poison. Ciel stared up at him, looking into his eyes. The menacing slits seemed to pierce through Ciel's soul and see the truth behind his every move. Sebastian knew more about Ciel than Ciel knew about himself, and Sebastian did not like what he was seeing. He turned around and left the room, the door closing loudly behind him.

Ciel sat in his chair, alone in his study. He didn't like Freckles, he couldn't. Freckles was just another tool. That's all she was…

The smell of roses hung in the air. Slowly, he opened the drawer in his desk. Inside was a beautiful red rose. Freckles had given it to him last night before he went home. She smiled warmly as she handed it to him. She had a way of making Ciel feel wanted. He felt different when he was around her. Although he felt happy, he also felt uneasy and confused. Nothing was sure anymore.

He picked up the rose and brought it closer to his face, inspecting the glorious petals. They really were beautiful and soft. They felt like velvet to the touch.

Maybe Sebastian was right. Maybe…Freckles was special to him…

"Can't be," Ciel murmured, and he placed the rose back into the drawer and shut it quickly. That part of his heart had died long ago.

But still…Freckles tried her very best to see a smile of Ciel's face. She was constantly trying to make him happy, and in reality, it did make him happy.

"Young Master?" A knock came at the door. From the sound of it, Meirin was on the other side.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Um, Sir, Sebastian had me come up here to deliver your breakfast for the morning. Is it alright if I come in?"

_So Sebastian isn't coming…_ Ciel sighed, almost relieved. "You may enter."

Meirin came stumbling in, pushing a large cart filled with food in front of her. "H-here it is, Young Master. What would you like?"

Ciel looked at the cart with little interest.

"Um, excuse me for asking, Young Master, but is something wrong? You look…conflicted."

"Oh…" Ciel shook himself internally. _Get ahold of yourself, even Meirin is noticing._ "No. I'm just tired."

Meirin didn't seem to hear his response. "Is it girl issues? Maybe I can help?"

Ciel felt his cheeks brighten almost immediately. How did this idiot see through him so quickly? "No, no girls. I just haven't been sleeping well…."

Meirin tilted her head slightly, but she didn't deny him. "Well, if you ever need my advice, I am here to serve you, Young Master."

"Thank you…"

Ciel finished eating his breakfast, but Sebastian was still nowhere to be found. _Is he really that upset_? Ciel thought. Sebastian had been acting rather strangely lately. But could it really be because he thought Ciel liked Freckles. Even if Ciel did, what was so wrong about that?

Ciel stood up from his chair, leaving his plate on the desk. He opened the door and began walking down the hallway to the entrance hall hoping to come across Sebastian along the way. Soon enough, Ciel found Sebastian in the hallway.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?" Ciel asked.

"Hanging a picture, Young Master. Is it really that difficult to figure out?"

"I can _see_ you're hanging a picture, but why? I need to go to school now."

"Do you?" Sebastian replied, taking a step back from the picture and then re-aligning it. "I thought the only reason you were going to school was to solve the case. Now that you're so care-free about it, why not take the day off? I'm not going to make you go, so there's no reason for you to."

Ciel's features' darkened. Sebastian went about adjusting the picture as if nothing was wrong. Ciel's voice rose in his anger. "What are you playing at, Sebastian?"

"I'm only showing about the same amount of enthusiasm for the case as you are. There's no need to be upset."

"I don't understand why you're acting like this. I have no evidence to believe that Freckles is the one behind these kidnappings. I'm not trying to protect her."

"Is that right?" Sebastian murmured. His tone made it clear that he didn't believe Ciel. He carelessly brushed a speck of dust off of the frame.

"Ugh," Ciel growled, pushing past Sebastian and walking down the stairs.

"Young Master?" Sebastian called after him, surprised.

Ciel continued walking down the stairs and then strode through the entrance hall and to the door.

"Wait, Young Master, where are you going?" Sebastian appeared in front of him, perplexed.

"I'm _going_ to _school_," Ciel growled, side-stepping Sebastian and pushing the doors open.

"In this rain? Are you absurd?"

Ciel ignored him and walked down the steps and into the gravel. His hair and clothes were already soaking wet, but he was upset enough not to care a single bit.

"Young Master!" Sebastian ran after him. "Please, reconsider. I'll drive you, just go back into the manor and change out of these wet clothes. You just got over your illness."

"Get off me!" Ciel snarled, slapping Sebastian's hand away from him. He ran ahead, leaving Sebastian to stare after him in surprise.

_I don't want to stay here anymore_, Ciel's mind whirled like a blizzard of emotions. He couldn't be stuck inside the house in that confusion anymore. He needed to distract his mind with something - anything.

But soon enough, Ciel's anger faded away. The rain's blows were cushioned by the treetop overheard, but they still soaked Ciel to the core. His anger wasn't pushing him forward any longer; no longer did it provide him with a fiery fuel. He couldn't turn back, though, not after leaving like that. His pride wouldn't allow him; he had to continue forward.

He had never realized how far that the manor was from school. It took him ages to get to the campus. By the time he reached the school, his legs ached and his clothes were absolutely soaked through.

"Damn it," Ciel cursed. "I forgot my homework…" He groaned, walking up the steps. There were no students outside anymore. _I wonder how late I am_… He groaned again.

He opened the door to his classroom quietly, hoping to sneak into his seat without any confrontation with the teacher. He breathed a sigh of relief when he looked toward the front of the room. There was a substitute today. What luck.

He slipped into the seat in the back, next to Freckles. Her face brightened when she saw him and she waved like mad.

'Smile!' She mouthed. 'I thought you weren't coming today.'

'I had some trouble getting here,' Ciel murmured.

'I'm glad you're here.' She smiled at him and then turned her attention back to the front, her chestnut hair swinging over her delicate shoulders.

Ciel shivered, wishing he had a pair of clothes to change into that weren't sopping wet. Walking to school hadn't been a good idea. At this time, he really wished he had taken Sebastian up on his offer to drive Ciel to school. He had just been so angry, though, his pride wouldn't even consider it. Despite the fact that he had just gotten over pneumonia…

By lunchtime, his clothes were slightly more dry than before. They still were cold and uncomfortable, though. Sebastian hadn't prepared him a lunch, and Ciel certainly hadn't brought anything, so he sat next to Freckles without any food, his stomach growling.

"Here, Smile," Freckles handed him an apple. "It's not much, but hopefully it'll help a little, at least. I think I can hear your stomach growling from here!"

"I don't mean to take your lunch…" Ciel accepted it hesitantly.

"Ah, no worries. I'm not a huge apple fan anyway. Joker makes me pack it in my lunch since it's good for me, but…" She made a face and then laughed.

"Where is Joker, anyway?" Ciel looked back at the door, as if expecting him to appear on cue.

Freckles' eyes seemed to dim for a moment, and she seemed very careful suddenly. "He… had to go visit a relative. I guess he isn't doing too well."

"I hope everything's okay."

"I hope so, too." Freckles swung her feet back and forth under the table, as if trying to distract her thoughts. Beast came and sat down at the table. Ciel looked up, expecting her to glare hatefully in his direction, but her gaze never came. She stared gloomily at the piece of bread in her hand. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Are you okay?" Ciel asked uncertainly. She had never liked him before. She just looked so upset, though…

Beast didn't look up. She shifted her weight and sighed, but didn't respond.

"I think she and Joker were fighting," Freckles whispered into Ciel's ear. "But he had to leave, so they didn't get to finish their conversation. I heard them after you left. I wasn't trying to be nosy, but my door was open and I sorta heard by accident…"

"Fighting?" Ciel asked later, as he and Freckles walked to P.E.

"Yeah, they're sort of a couple… Not really, though. I think it's just one of those things where they want to be, but it's never really the _right time_."

"Huh…" Ciel thought of Joker and tried to imagine him fighting with someone. Something seemed off, though. Ciel looked up and caught Freckles' expression. She was looking at the ground, her face grim and sad. She looked almost more upset than Beast had a moment before.

"Are you alright, Freckles? You look upset."

Freckles rose her head a little bit and looked at Ciel. There was so much sadness behind her eyes. She held her hand out for Ciels'. After hesitating for a moment, he offered her his hand. "Thanks, Smile." Her own smile was weary. "I think…we're leaving soon."

"What do you mean?"

"I think we're moving. I'm not sure, though…"

"Moving?" Ciel's stomach sunk, despite himself.

"I heard Joker and Beast talking about it last night. Neither of them has said anything to us, but… I don't know. They were talking about it as if it were pretty official. I just think they don't want us to be upset is why they haven't told us."

"Maybe it's not set in stone. Perhaps that's why they haven't said anything yet."

"Maybe…" Freckles agreed, but she didn't sound convinced.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay," Ciel reassured.

Freckles looked up. Her eyes were wide and shining. "Smile, I just don't want to never be able to see you again. We're such good friends. I don't want that to happen."

Ciel smiled sadly, but he wasn't sure what to say. He hadn't cared about anyone in such a long time… What did it mean for someone to move away? Freckles would still be alive. She'd still have a chance at happiness. At least she wasn't dead, like his parents were. It wasn't a guarantee that they'd never see each other again. But still, something inside of Ciel was sad. He felt lost.

"We've only known each other for a short time, Smile… But I really don't want to leave you… Hopefully it's just a lie…"

"We could always write each other letters," Ciel suggested. He tried to keep his voice light and happy. It was odd seeing Freckles void of her usual energy.

Her energy didn't fully return. She smiled, though, as she walked to the girl's locker room. "You're right, Smile. We could e-mail each other, too. And call. It wouldn't be completely horrible."

Ciel smiled. She waved, turning the corner. Ciel made his way to his locker. This was the first day being back at school since those two idiots had attacked him. Ciel didn't have his P.E. outfit with him, it was still at the manor in his backpack. Ciel went to ask his teacher what should be done, but then realized it was a substitute. _Another substitute?_ He wondered. He decided not to change and just go to the gym and wait for everyone else.

A few people were already in the gym, waiting. Ciel sat down in his assigned place, just near enough to hear what they were talking about. They all were using hushed voices, making their conversation more interesting than they had intended.

"I heard they found him buried near the river. He had stab wounds in his body. It seems that's what he had died from."

"I didn't even know the principal had a son… His name was Eric?"

"Yeah. Apparently he didn't like it getting out that he was the principal's son. But the principal is really torn up about it. He had told Eric to wait in the hallway while he finished some stuff up in his office, and that was the last time he saw him. In the hallway of this school… He held a meeting today with the staff and chairman. He wants this school closed down. He's scared that this will happen to his other children, or us students…"

"In this school!! Why are we here then?!"

"I expect they'll shut the school down tomorrow…"

"This is horrible."

Just then Freckles plopped herself down next to Ciel, her energy returned to her. "Hey there, Smile. Why the serious face?"

"Oh," Ciel shook himself of the conversation he had just heard. "I'm just tired. I had to walk here to school today."

Freckles' jaw dropped. "Is that why you were so wet? I thought it was just raining really badly out there! Why didn't Sebastian drive you?"

Ciel shrugged uncomfortably. "We were sort of fighting. He offered to drive, but I was too angry."

"Sheesh, Smile, don't do that to yourself. You were just out of school for the past two days due to your illness."

"I know. I wasn't really thinking."

The substitute began talking at that moment leaving Ciel time to think. The principal's son was killed? Another student from this school. But it didn't make sense. Why did would Freckles want to kidnap all of these random students? The revenge theory didn't make sense anymore… Ciel had never met Eric, and as far as Ciel knew, neither had Freckles. And if the school case was linked to the disappearances of the old woman and child, then the kidnappers weren't only kidnapping students. What sort of people were their targets?

"Smile?" Freckles was holding out a racket for him. "Want to be on my badminton team?"

"Oh." He shook himself, taking the racket from Freckles. "Thank you."

"No problem. So we're the number one team of this class. We get to play against the number two people."

No one was quite as good as Freckles and Ciel together. They made a great team. Freckles looked after Ciel and Ciel looked after Freckles. There was no weak point on their team with both of them on the court.

"Alright!" Freckles high-fived Ciel after being named the winners of the day, a big smile was spread across her face. "Man, we're good." She put her racket away and gave it a lingering glance. "I'm really glad we were able to play one last time. You and I really did make a good team."

Ciel looked up after putting his own racket away. "We might be able to play another match sometime. I'm sure there's going to be more rain after today."

"What?" Freckles looked at Ciel with confusion. "Oh. Yeah. Right. You're right." But her words of agreement didn't quite reach her eyes.

Ciel looked away. Was Freckles really moving away? She seemed so sure that she was. And right after the principal's son was said to have been killed… Sebastian seemed sure that Freckles had something to do with the kidnappings, but Ciel blocked it out. He didn't want to find Freckles guilty. But… the coincidences continued to line themselves up.

The two of them walked out of Gym in complete silence. Both of them had things on their minds that they didn't want to share with the other.

"So…" Freckles began, her voice more dreary than usual, despite her attempt to lighten her tone. "Are you walking home again, or is Sebastian picking you up?"

"Oh… I guess we'll see what Sebastian decides. I never settled anything with him, but he does know the schedule."

"I'm sure he won't let you walk home in the rain like that…"

But Sebastian had let Ciel walk to school in the rain. Ciel remembered Sebastian's glare as he talked about Freckles. Sebastian seemed to really hate what was going on between Freckles and Ciel. He wasn't going to have to worry about it for much longer, though…

"Hey, Freckles…?"

Freckles looked up from the ground. "Yeah?"

"You will tell me…if you leave. Right? You won't just leave without saying anything?"

Freckles bit her lip and looked down like a beaten puppy. "Smile…"

It was unlike Ciel. He always was cool-headed and he never needed others for anything, not even company. But now he was asking Freckles to tell him if she left; something Ciel would not have asked anyone before knowing her. He tried to kill the bonds inside of himself, but he had to know. He tried to tell himself it was for the sake of the mission, he couldn't let her go away like that, he was using her. He was just using her. But he knew and he felt that he was lying to himself when he said he was using her. He was not using her in any way any longer. He simply wanted her to continue being his friend. He needed her to stay near him. She was the only piece of light in his life.

"You promised, Freckles." He met her gaze with his bright blue eyes. They burned into her mind like fire.

"I know… And we _will_ always be friends, Smile. But… But things just changed. I really have no choice. I _want _to keep my promise to you. I want to stay here… But I don't know if that's going to happen."

Humans were such fickle things. Ciel had always known that. He always expected it from people. But for some reason he had never expected it from Freckles. He didn't say anything back to her. He continued walking by her side until she left to go home. He kept going, as if on automatic, knowing that the large dark mass in front of him was his ride home.


	9. Tom, Tom, the Piper's Son

Chapter Nine: **Tom, Tom, the Piper's Son**

**

* * *

**

_Dear Earl Phantomhive,_

_I would be delighted if you would take the time from your busy schedule to visit my mansion for a special performance designed especially for you. I have chosen the most worthy performers for this act, and I simply know that you will love it. I will have prepared a most splendid banquet suited for your own personal tastes. You will never see a performance like this one in your entire life if you let this opportunity pass you by. I have been working hard to create the most pleasurable experience; it is a flawless act. _

_Please join me on the 21st__ of this month. I will be eagerly awaiting your reply._

_Sincerely,_

_----------- . . ._

_

* * *

  
_


	10. Leaving

Chapter Ten: **Leaving**

* * *

Ciel stared blearily at the pen in his hand. Like a robot, he let it slip from his fingers, watched it hit the desk with a light _thump_, and then picked it up again to repeat the process. It was raining again today. It was always raining.

He picked the pen up…dropped it. Picked it up, dropped it. His eyes didn't move a fraction of an inch. His mouth was set in it's usual frown.

Again and again, the pen dropped. _Thump._ _Thump._

"Stupid." _Thump._ "Stupid…." His voice was hollow. It matched the life in his eyes. "So stupid…" _Thump_.

He didn't pick the pen up this time. His eyes flicked down, focusing on the shining object. It sat there, still; his hand hovering over it, just as still. Then, in one swift motion, he flicked the pen off the desk, sending it flying across the room. He pushed himself off of the desk and laid back in his chair, staring at the ceiling in resentment.

Not resentment for Sebastian, who had been right all along. Not resentment at the Queen, the one who had put him in this whole mess. Not even resentment at Freckles, the one who had made her way into his heart without him even knowing he had a heart left. He resented himself. He was the one who was weak and had let his guard down. Freckles was special to him. His rule was to never allow anyone to be special to him. He had always kept Lizzy at a distance, just for this reason. He couldn't ever let himself become soft, because the second he became soft was the second that he'd be harmed.

But he had broken his own rule. This entire mess was all his fault.

He pulled his desk drawer open, revealing the rose Freckles had given to him a few days before. It still was radiant with color, although the petals were beginning to wilt a little. He was surprised Sebastian hadn't come in and thrown it away while Ciel was gone. Although, he supposed Sebastian knew that Ciel would find his answer soon enough: Freckles was not innocent. The coincidences were one too many.

There was a knock at the door and Ciel quickly placed the flower back in the drawer and shut it.

"Come in," Ciel said.

Sebastian entered. "Are you ready for school, Young Master? It's about time to go."

Ciel stood up. "I'm ready."

"Good." Sebastian bent down and picked up the pen Ciel had flicked earlier. "Lose something?"

"No."

Sebastian rose an eyebrow and placed the pen back on the desk.

Ciel's sunny mood remained during the car ride, as well. Sebastian did his job as usual, without asking questions. He stopped Ciel before Ciel walked away to his class, though. "Young Master, please be careful. I'm getting a strange feeling. Something's going to happen soon."

Ciel's expression didn't change. "Like what?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but… Don't let your guard down."

Ciel didn't move for a moment, but then he nodded slowly. "Don't forget to pick me up."

Out of the corner of his eye, Ciel caught sight of Freckles, who was walking beside Joker. The rain had let up for the time being, and both of them had ridden their bikes to school.

"Hey, Smile," Freckles greeted, the cheeriness in her voice only slightly absent. "How's it going?"

"Fine." Ciel walked up to them, not missing the stiffness that entered Joker's shoulders.

Joker greeted Ciel anyways, though. "Hey there, long time no see."

"It's been awhile. How was your trip? I hope everything went alright."

"Ah," Joker shifted his weight unconsciously, and his eyes became guarded. With effort, he tried to remain cheerful. "Yeah, everything's fine."

"Good…" Ciel turned his attention forward, walking to class. "Where did you go, anyways?"

"A town not too far from here. It's rather small."

"I see, what's the name of it?"

"Ah…" Joker hesitated.

Freckles stepped in, giggling, "Goodness, Smile. Extra curious today, aren't ya?"

"Haha," Ciel tried his best to look ashamed. They seemed convinced. "Sorry, I guess I'm just in one of those moods."

"I guess so," Freckles laughed. "We have a day off tomorrow, what are you going to do?"

"Oh. I wasn't aware we didn't have school tomorrow. I guess it is a holiday, though…"

"Haha, yep. Where've you been, Smile?"

"Distracted, I suppose."

Freckles looked down at Ciel with sympathy in her expression. "I'm sorry about yesterday, Smile…" She waved to Joker as he walked to his own class. "I didn't mean to get you so down…"

Ciel sucked in his breath a little, and looked away. "It's alright. It's not a problem."

Freckles looked more concerned than she had before, but she remained quiet as they sat down at their desks. There was a substitute again. She stood up as the bell rang.

"Good morning, class. I bet you all have a few questions about the rumors that have been floating around. Recently, a body of a student that attended this school was found near a local river. Police have been investigating this incident and have considered shutting this school down for awhile until they find out more. The schools' teachers have been in meetings all day yesterday and will be in meetings all day today trying to sort things out. Tomorrow is a holiday, so there will be no school. A call will be made to each of your homes telling you what the school's decision is for the rest of the days this week, so please don't come to school unless the school calls you and tells you so…"

She continued to talk, but the students of the class were already talking amongst themselves in barely hushed whispers leaving her voice impossible to hear. Some voices were frightened, and some were shocked, but most were excited.

Freckles sat quietly in her seat, staring at the pencil shavings that had been left on her desk from the day before.

Ciel looked over, wondering what she was thinking. If only he could hear her thoughts and prove his theory wrong… What if she wasn't guilty? What if… No. Ciel shook his head. He had to assume she was the one behind the murders.

Freckles stirred as if waking from a dream. She turned to look at Ciel, and smiled when she made eye contact with him. "Tired," she chuckled. She flicked the hair out of her face. "Hey, I was thinking: I should come over to your house tomorrow. I'll be bored sitting at home by myself all day long. And Joker and them will be busy all day, so… we should do something."

Ciel's gut reaction was to decline, but he thought better of that. "Sure, you could come over if you'd like. Unless there was something else you'd rather do?"

Freckles shook her head, "I would really just like to go to your house… I like it there. I'd like to see it again, before…" She trailed off and turned away, back in her own little world.

Ciel frowned slightly, but turned to look out the window. It hadn't started raining yet, but he hoped it would before P.E. He did not want to go outside today.

Lunch was slightly awkward. Joker still acted oddly toward Ciel the entire time. Freckles didn't seem to notice, and Joker was trying his best to hide it, but something was definitely off. Every once in awhile, Ciel would look over and catch Joker staring at Ciel with a strange look on his face. His expression was mixed with a little bit of disbelief and a slight tinge of horror. He seemed very confused. But the moment Ciel would catch Joker staring at him, Joker's expression would melt right off of his face, and he'd attempt a smile. It wasn't like his smiles from before.

When it came time to go to P.E., the weather was still nice enough to go outside.

"Curse this ridiculous weather," Ciel murmured under his breath.

"Aw," Freckles laughed. "It'll be alright. We just have to run."

Ciel's mind flashed back to the last time they "just had to run". It seemed Freckles remembered at the same moment. Her face dropped. "Don't worry," her voice was a bit weaker than before, "I'll stay with you this time."

The air was cold and sharp, as expected in such weather. Ciel brought his jacket, but his gym shorts didn't provide that much protection against the cold winds. Freckles was energetic as always, though.

Ciel's energy wasn't so abundant, so soon enough, they were walking.

"There's where those kids took you," Freckles murmured, almost as if she were thinking out loud.

"Ah," Ciel stuck up his nose disdainfully.

Freckles' expression turned dark and menacing. Ciel almost stopped walking at the sight of it. He would have never thought Freckles was capable of such a hateful look. "Those kids deserved that they got."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Ciel asked hesitantly.

Freckles shook her head, anger still written across her face. "Trash like that… I can't stand humanity… They could have killed you."

"I'm alright, though…" Ciel said softly.

"You should have seen yourself that day… What if Sebastian hadn't found you? What if you had died?" Her voice was raising.

"Freckles, there's no need to worry about that stuff anymore. They're just a bunch of stupid kids. They-"

"No!" Freckles shouted, her eyes big and crazy. "You don't understand, Smile! You never understand! You could be in danger at any moment, and you don't know it! You can't even defend yourself properly, Smile. You've got to take care of yourself better! What if I was a killer, Smile? What if I intended to harm you? What would you do?"

_What if I was a killer?_ His expression hardened. His tone was sarcastic, but blunt. "I wouldn't do anything…"

"Smile!" Freckles shouted. Her voice was bordering the line of sanity and insanity. "Smile!" She leaned against a nearby tree, breathing hard. She put her head in her hands, and groaned. "Oh, Smile. I'm so scared."

Ciel walked up to her uncertainly. They were the last ones on the path; there was no one around them. "What's wrong…?"

Freckles looked up at Smile. Here eyes were still huge, and they were confused and hurt. When she spoke, her voice was broken. She sounded like a small child seeking protection from their mother. "I have to do a very bad thing soon.. A very bad thing. Oh, Smile, I don't want to do it…"

Ciel swallowed hard. "What do you have to do?"

She shook her head, and looked down the path. Ciel followed her gaze; there was nothing down that path.

"You know… you always have a choice. Even if it seems like it's something you must do, it still is up to you whether or not to do it."

Freckles smiled a little, but her eyes were weary and cold. "Smile, you'd hate me if you knew the real me."

"I could probably say the same to you."

Freckles laughed, a hard, sarcastic laugh. "I don't think so, Smile."

She had such faith. Her life was dark and it was sad. She thought that because Ciel was something she couldn't have, it must be that he was something good. He was untouchable by her dirty hands. He couldn't be just as dirty as she was. But Freckles was wrong. Ciel was the darkness.

"I can still come over tomorrow, right?"

Ciel tilted his head slightly, "Nothing's changed."

Freckles nodded. The energy was gone from her.

* * *

"It seems like…she's the one."

"I'm sorry, Young Master." And Sebastian did sound genuinely sorry…for a demon.

"She wants to come over tomorrow…"

"Should we wait another day, though? We could just go to their place now and demand that they tell us where the children are."

"We could…"

"…But you want to wait." Sebastian's voice carried a hint of impatience.

"I…"

Sebastian waited for a moment. He could see his master's inner struggle. Sebastian sighed. "You've changed."

Ciel didn't say anything, he picked the pen up off the desk and began playing with it without enthusiasm.

"I suppose this is a lesson that you must learn the hard way."

Ciel looked up at Sebastian with a hateful glare. Sebastian returned Ciel's gaze without emotion.

"Tomorrow will only cause you more pain."

Ciel's hand stopped moving, but he held onto the pen, staring blankly at it.

"I must go prepare dinner now. Will you be alright by yourself?"

Ciel continued on as if he hadn't heard Sebastian. He took a deep breath and placed the pen on the desk. "Sebastian, what should I do?"

Sebastian smiled slightly, "Asking me for help? How very unlike you."

Ciel was unable to find the energy to talk back.

"Well, you _are_ only human. Humans must learn through experience. You feel like you must see her one last time, but at the same time you know what would be the better choice. It's a battle between the heart and the brain; what will you choose?"

"How very like a demon," Ciel shook his head. "Can't just give me a simple answer."

"Your life is the very opposite of simple, Young Master. It's been that way since before even I knew you."

Ciel scoffed. Of course Sebastian was right. Sebastian was always right. It was impossible for him to lie.

Ciel sighed heavily. "I'll see Freckles tomorrow. She almost sounded like she was going to confess today. Perhaps she will tomorrow."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows in amusement and tilted his head, his hair falling devilishly over his face. "Whatever you say, My Lord."

* * *

"Where are you going?" Joker asked, poking his out of his door after seeing a dark shape pass by.

Freckles turned around, hunching her shoulder over like a little kid who got caught stealing a cooking before dinner. "Um…I'm going to see Smile."

Joker frowned, almost angrily. "What are you doing, Freckles? I _told you-"_

"I know, Joker! I know. I just…want to see him. Please. Just let me."

Joker could see her genuine want to see Ciel. She even seemed desperate to see him. He couldn't deny Freckles that which she wanted… He shook his head. "You know it's a horrible idea."

Freckles pressed her lips together. "I know. But I really want to go…one last time."

Joker watched her walk down the stairs…her small fragile and her shoulders frail. Every part of her looked sad. Joker sighed and closed his door, trying to get the image out of his head.

"Hey, Sebastian."

"Good morning, Freckles. Please, come in."

"Thanks." She stepped past Sebastian and looked around. "Where's Smile?"

"We weren't expecting you until the afternoon. I'm afraid he's still sleeping in his room."

Freckles rose her eyebrows. "Sleeping? At this time of day?"

Sebastian smiled. "The Young Master enjoys his sleep."

"Well, can I wake him?"

Sebastian hesitated. "Well, I really-"

"Don't worry, I'll do it!" And in a flash, Freckles was already up the stairs and running down the hallway.

When she made it to Ciel's room, she threw the doors wide open. "Good morning, Smile!"

Ciel jerked awake, and sat up very suddenly, his hand reflexively darting beneath his pillow, but then he stopped upon seeing Freckles. "Freckles?" He yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eye, and reaching for his eye patch with the other hand. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Early?" Freckles chuckled as she threw the curtains open, letting the bright sunlight into his room. "Look, the sun's already out."

Ciel looked over at the clock on his bedside table. "It's six-fifty in the morning."

"Oh. My clock must be broken." She looked at the watch on her wrist. "Oh yeah. It's stopped at twelve-thirty. I wonder how long it's been like that."

Ciel chuckled lightly and looked around. "Where's Sebastian?"

"What, is he your dog or something? He's busy, he can't be next to you all the time."

Ciel sighed. "I need to get dressed."

"Then get dressed. I'm not looking."

Ciel plopped himself back down onto his pillow. "I want to go back to sleep."

"Too bad, you can't. I'm here."

Ciel groaned and turned onto his side, away from Freckles.

"Hey," she shouted, giggling. "You can't go to sleep now. What will I do?"

"I-dunno…" Ciel mumbled, his words running together in his drowsiness.

"Geez," Freckles sighed, laying down beside him. Soon enough they were both asleep.

"Oh my."

Ciel woke up to the sound of Sebastian's mocking tone. He rose his hands to his face, trying to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes, and then frowned when he felt his eye patch. His eyes widened when he remembered the morning and he looked around, catching sight of Freckles, sleeping on the bed beside him. Immediately, Ciel's face brightened.

Sebastian sniffed, amused. "Don't worry, I won't tell Lady Elizabeth."

Ciel frowned in contempt.

"Mrm…Smile?" Freckles rolled over and looked up at the two of them. "I fell asleep… What time is it?"

"It's noon," Sebastian answered. "Young Master, a letter was delivered for you just now. The messenger said I must deliver it to you immediately." Sebastian gave Ciel a pointed look and handed him an envelope. On the front it read in elegant script, "Earl Phantomhive". Freckles frowned suspiciously upon seeing it.

"When you choose to open it is up to you. Lunch is almost ready, I'm going to go finish up. It should be ready in the dining hall in less than a quarter of an hour."

"Alright," Ciel said, wondering if he should open the envelope now or when he was alone. The messenger had said immediately, but Freckles was right here…

Sebastian left, leaving just the two of them. Freckles looked curiously at the letter. "Well, are you going to open it or not?"

"I suppose I can open it…" Ciel said hesitantly. He tore the envelope and took out the letter. His eyes scanned the page quickly. He frowned at the content. "No name…" Ciel muttered, checking the back of the parchment. "How am I supposed to send back a reply? I wonder if Sebastian was told." He looked over at Freckles, and caught her dark expression. She looked like she was going to be sick. She was staring at the letter with a mixture of horror and hatred. Her face was murderous. "Are…you okay?" Ciel asked. "What's wrong?"

"Ciel…Phantomhive…" Freckles whispered. "I had forgotten….your name. But it's you… It is you… It's all happening. It's all…" Her fingers were digging into the palms of her hands, she was squeezing so tightly. She was shaking like she was in the middle of a blizzard. "You're my best friend, Smile. You're the only one I've ever loved besides my brothers and sisters… I'd do anything for you. I can't… I can't watch you suffer. I can't do that, I…" She stopped for a moment, her urgent breathing the only noise in the room. Ciel stared at her in concern, waiting for her next move. "We have to get out of here. We have to run."

"Where? From whom?"

Freckles jumped up and took Ciel by the hand. "I'll explain when we get out of here."

"Wait!" Ciel stumbled off of the bed, trying to pull away from Freckles. "At least let me change out of my night clothes, I can't walk around like this."

"_Smile_," Freckles breathed in exasperation, but she let go of his hand.

"Do we need money? How long are we going to be gone for?" Ciel asked quickly as he pulled out a shirt and pants.

"Smile, you don't understand. We're running away. They're looking to kill you. They've already initiated the plan… They won't stop looking for you until they find you."

"Who?" Ciel asked, pulling a coat over him. He didn't know why he was asking who…the answer seemed rather obvious.

"I'll tell you everything later, but please, let's go!"

Ciel followed Freckles, who practically sprinted out of the room and down the hallway. "Wait a moment," Ciel stopped. "Wait here."

"Where are you going?!" Freckles voice raised a pitch in her anxiety.

Ciel ran down the hall and found his way to the kitchen, where Sebastian was working. The butler didn't turn around upon hearing Ciel's arrival.

"Yes?" Sebastian drawled. "Did something happen?"

"I don't know." Ciel walked up beside Sebastian and held out the letter. "Did you read this?"

"An invitation?" Sebastian questioned upon gazing at it.

"Freckles turned white as a sheet after seeing it. She wants to run away. It sounds like she has no plans of ever coming back."

"And she's taking you with her?"

"That's the plan."

Sebastian frowned. "Is that such a good idea? What if something happens? Should I follow behind you?"

"I'll be fine. I'll call you if I need you."

There was still concern on Sebastian's face. "If you're sure…" He quickly wrapped up the cake he had been preparing. "Take this with you. I'd hate for it to go to waste."

"Thanks. I'd better go now, Freckles is waiting."

Freckles was anxiously kicking her feet when Ciel returned. "Smile! What took you so long? I wanted to go after you, but I wasn't sure where you had ran off to."

"Sorry, I had to tell Sebastian I'd be gone for awhile."

Freckles looked like she was going to say something but then thought better of it. "Come on," she said instead, pulling Ciel by the arm. "Let's go."


	11. Family

Chapter Eleven: **Family**

**

* * *

**

Meirin walked out of the mansion and hesitantly approached Sebastian, who was busy trimming the roses in the courtyard.

"Um," she muttered, trying to get his attention. "S-Sebastian, sir?"

With a particularily loud snip, Sebastian cut a rose from the bush. He turned around sharply, his eyes hard and unwelcoming. "What is it, Meirin?" His voice was like thunder.

Meirin stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights before forming a sentence. "U-um, well, Finny and I were wondering what needed to be done today… You hadn't told us yet…."

Sebastian sighed darkly and resumed cutting the rose bush. "You can all have the day off for now. Our Young Master has gone off with that ridiculous child. Who knows how long he intends to play for."

"Freckles, you mean?" Meirin asked, suddenly curious. "The Young Master has taken quite a liking to her lately, hasn't he?"

Meirin waited for Sebastian to respond, but he didn't say anything.

"Um… When will the Young Master be back?"

"That's up to the Young Master. Right now he's trying to live in a world that doesn't suit him. He's too busy to be playing games like this."

"Why didn't you stop him?"

Sebastian stood up straight, staring at the roses with a dark look on his face. "Some things he must figure out on his own. This I cannot help him with."

With a delicate snap, a rose toppled down from the bush at Sebastian's feet. He stomped it into the ground without a second thought.

* * *

Dagger was hurrying around the corner inside the house when he almost ran into Joker.

"Hey!" Dagger yelped. "I was looking for you."

"Oh yeah?" Joker looked up from the material he was reading, "What is it?"

"I had the message delivered to that Phantomhive kid."

Joker froze. "You did what?"

Dagger fidgeted at Joker's change in mood. "Well, that was the plan, right? We send the letter today..."

"Oh no," Joker pushed his bangs away from his forehead. "Oh no. Yes, that _was_ the plan... But Freckles went over there."

"Freckles," Dagger frowned. "What's she doing over there?"

Joker exhaled angrily, "Remember that kid that she brought over here the other day. Ciel Phantomhive?"

Dagger raised his eyebrows as the realization set in. "Oh."

"She likes him. Maybe more than she likes us." He pressed his fingers to his temple and closed his eyes tightly. "I wanted to leave her out of this one. She wouldn't be able to handle it. She likes him far too much."

Dagger bit his lip. "I told the messenger to tell them to open the letter immediately."

"She probably already knows. Who knows what she'll do."

"What should we do?"

Joker opened his eyes. They were dark with dread. "We have to go after them now. Bring him to Father."

"What about Freckles?"

Joker sighed. "I don't know. Hopefully she won't resist..."

"Freckles..."

Joker angrily threw the papers in his hand onto the ground and walked down the hall, looking for the others.

* * *

"Freckles, please slow down."

"Smile, you don't understand. We have to go faster. At this rate, we'll never make it out of town."

Ciel heaved out a sigh. Why was he even following her? He should've just stayed with Sebastian and let them come for him. It's not like they could harm him with Sebastian around. All this running around was very tiring.

"What is this all about, anyways? Freckles, I have no idea what's going on."

"Just focus on running right now."

"Please tell me."

Freckles pursed her lips in frustration. "There's a man who took care of us when we were younger. We owe him our lives...maybe even more than our lives." She looked at Ciel, hesitant about telling him any more. "He's been looking for someone. I didn't know who it was until recently. They're always keeping me in the dark. But... it's you he's looking for, Smile."

"Me? Why me?"

"I don't know. I accidentally overheard your name the other day. I wasn't supposed to hear... But I don't think they plan on letting you live."

Ciel paused for a moment, his insides squirming guiltily. "Freckles... these people are like family to you."

Freckles bit her lip and shut her eyes, "I know. I'm sorry. I wish they weren't doing this."

"No," Ciel stopped walking. "I didn't mean it that way. I just don't want you to have to lose them. Especially not because of me. Sebastian won't let me be harmed. If we go back, you can pretend you weren't trying to go against them. I'll just stay at my manor. I'll be fine. I promise." Ciel paused. "Don't split up your family."

"Smile... Sebastian might be good, but he can't protect you from my brothers and sisters. They're too powerful. They won't be stopped. Especially not by one butler."

Ciel shook his head. "You don't know Sebastian; I know he can take on whatever is waiting to attack. Besides, we can't keep running... Where are we going to go?"

"I don't know," Freckles breathed, desperation seeping into her voice. "I just want you to be safe."

"Sebastian will keep me safe." The sureness in Ciel's voice made Freckles look up in surprise.

"That's where they'll be looking for you first, though. I can't risk it. You've never seen them fight."

Ciel sighed inwardly. This little game was starting to get annoying. "What am I doing?" He murmured to himself. "I really have to get back."

Freckles grabbed him by the arm in desperation, "Please, Smile. Please come with me!"

Ciel's eyes were sad, "Freckles, this has been fun. I think I finally see how it could've been if my parents were still alive. If I still had the chance to live my life as a normal kid. If...that time hadn't happened... But there's no point in dreaming about how it could've been. I have to get back to my real life now. I've chosen my path. I chose it a long time ago. I'm very sorry, Freckles. I cannot go with you."

Freckles' eyes were wide. "You could be killed."

Ciel's response was confident. "I told you, I have Sebastian. I won't be killed unless he wants it. And he won't. Not today."

Confusion filled her features. But she didn't have time to think about it. Her eyes focused on something behind Ciel. She froze. "Smile," she whispered. "We can't take you back now."

He followed her line of sight. It was Joker, Dagger, and Beast. Following behind them were several others that he didn't recognize. They all turned down the road that led to Ciel's mansion.

"They're all coming... All of them..." Freckles was still whispering. "Damn! We have to go."

Ciel decided not to argue this time. There was no point in going toward the trouble. He felt slightly uneasy not having Sebastian around. He ran after Freckles, who was pulling him forward impatiently. "Do you know how to fight, Freckles?" He remembered the time she rescued him from the bully on the second day of school.

"I do. But I can't stand against all of them. Probably not even one of them... They're always saying how I'm too young."

"Age doesn't always matter."

Freckles looked at Ciel. If anyone was proof about age not mattering, it was Ciel.

Freckles sighed. "There is one thing I do know, though. And it's how to live on the streets."

Ciel groaned inwardly. That was the last thing he wanted. "I brought money. We can go to a hotel, at least."

Freckles was silent for awhile. She stared ahead, her eyes far away. "There is one thing I want to do..."

Ciel waited for her to say something, but she remained looking ahead, seeing something that he couldn't.

"Your talk earlier, about my family... I owe them a lot. We lived on the streets together, always a step away from death. You bond a little bit faster out there. I can't just leave them without a word. I want to visit some of my other brothers and sisters. Quickly. Before Joker and the rest can catch up. I want to leave a note for them. They deserve that, at least." She bit her lip thoughtfully. "What do you think?"

"Oh," Ciel shrugged. It didn't matter what Freckles wanted to do, this thing would be over the moment he called for Sebastian. "I'll follow you for now."

Freckles pressed her lips together, but didn't say anything. "You said you had money? Enough for a taxi?"

Ciel nodded, "That won't be a problem."

They made it to their destination in good time. The taxi driver was more than eager to rush through the streets with the kind of money that Ciel possessed.

"So where are we going?" Ciel looked around him, but there was not much around besides trees and blank hills.

"Over that hill there," Freckles pointed. "There's a workhouse there."

"You were going to write them a note?"

"Yeah...I have no paper, though...or a pen."

Ciel dug through his pockets. "I have a pen. And...I have that letter they sent me. You could use the envelope for that." The letter would be for evidence, if it was even needed.

She took the pen and envelope and began scribbling quickly. Ciel sat down in the grass. It was warm outside, and that was nice. The warmth felt good on his cold skin and it was calming in a time of chaos.

"Okay," Freckles spoke before Ciel was ready. "Let's head over there." She helped Ciel up, who dusted off his shorts. "I wonder how they're doing at the workhouse. We'll probably have to sneak in through the backdoor or something... I don't think we'll want to be seen by those in charge. But you'll have to meet my friend Bethany. She's such a doll... We have so many stories together, you'll really love her. And then this other boy, too, he reminds me a lot of you, Smile. Maybe a more timid version of you..." Freckles continued to ramble on about her brothers and sisters in the workhouse.

Ciel listened to her patiently, smiling at how eager she was becoming. Despite their current situation, Freckles was beginning to turn back into her usual, chipper self. Her cheeks began to flush with her excitement, and her smile was wide. Her eyes were hazy as she spoke, as if she was remembering something really nice. "We had some really horrible days, Smile." She said, "But I wouldn't say I regret them. I love my brothers and sisters. They've kept me strong, and they've kept me alive. I don't know what I would do without them. That's why...we need to do whatever we can to ensure their safety... But I guess...I made it difficult for them..."

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked.

"When we were younger, we were all pretty near death...we had no food, no shelter. No one would take us in. Until we met the man we call "father". He took care of us. He saved us. We owe him a lot... So much that we would do most anything to keep him happy..."

Ciel watched Freckles' face. She looked very bothered by something. "What's wrong?"

"It's not just that we owe him something for taking us off the streets and supporting us. He's also kind of looking out for our brothers and sisters at the workhouse...and if we don't do as he requests, they could die..."

"...So, you're being blackmailed?"

Freckles fidgeted, "I don't know if it's that... I mean, we do owe him a lot..."

"You would give up your life for these people, wouldn't you? Those in the workhouse?"

"They're my family, Smile." She said it quite simply. There wasn't any other option.

"Hm," Ciel murmured.

"Isn't there anyone you would give up your life for?" Freckles asked curiously.

Ciel thought about it. He wasn't really that close to anyone. He had made sure that it would be that way. The only one that he allowed himself to be close to was Sebastian, and that relationship would never call for Ciel having to risk his life to ensure the butler's. Not that there was really any mortal life in Sebastian, anyways. He cared about Lizzy, but was it enough for him to want to risk his own life? He had goals that he needed to accomplish before he died. He needed his revenge. Was Lizzy worth it? He wasn't entirely sure... He thought back to his parents. His mother and father, both so kind and beautiful in many more ways than just a physical beauty. They had surrounded him with love throughout his entire childhood. They had given up everything for him, and he hadn't had the chance to do the same for them...

"My mother," Ciel decided. "And my father. For them, surely. But they're gone now... It's easy to say I could risk my life for them now. There's no way to prove it."

Freckles looked at Ciel's pale, thoughtful face, and smiled. "You don't have to prove it, Smile. I can see it in your face. You really loved them."

"Yes." Ciel breathed out deeply. He didn't want to think about this.

"Then you might understand how I feel. How Joker and Beast feels... How they all feel. We love our brothers and sisters. We'll do anything for them. But...you're ... You mean a lot to me, too, Smile. I don't know their plans for you... But I won't let you die, either. Not even if there's a chance."

"Thank you," Ciel muttered after a few seconds of silence. He was so quiet that Freckles barely heard him.

It hurt. It hurt Ciel to hear something like that. She cared about him far too much; he should've never let this get so far. Now he, too, cared about her. But there was nothing he could do. He couldn't change the fact that his life was not his own. He couldn't change the fact that Freckles was risking her family for his sake. He couldn't change the fact that Freckles and him were destined to never be together.

"We can't," Ciel blurted out. "We can't keep doing this." It was killing them both.

"Huh?" Freckles looked around at him. "Doing what?"

"Freckles, I'm not who you think I am. I'm-"

But he was cut off short, because at that moment they made it to the top of the hill and down below was the workhouse. Or more like what was left of the workhouse.

Freckles and Ciel stopped dead in their tracks, their eyes locked on the rubble that lie below.

Freckles stumbled forward, a strangled noise coming from her throat. Her brothers...her sisters...

"They're gone," Ciel whispered.

"No," Freckles croaked. "No." She stumbled down the hill, her feet taking her where her brain could not follow. "They were just here," she wheezed.

She reached the workhouse. The windows were shattered, the stone walls were crumbled, and the doors were half gone. Grass was beginning to grow on the rubble, marking the time that the workhouse had been abandoned. "Where are they?" She screeched. She ran to the building and began struggling to move the rocks. They were very heavy, but willpower made it possible to move them. "Oh gosh, where are they?" The rocks fell to the ground with loud thuds, causing the ground to shake. Bugs where scattering from where Freckles stood, their homes being disturbed. There was nothing beneath the rocks. She knew it. But she couldn't accept reality. Her brothers and sisters, who were said to be alive here, were gone. It couldn't be. Their father had promised them that everything would be alright. He had promised that as long as they cooperated, their brothers and sisters would be able to live...here. But 'here' was abandoned.

"They were just here," she sobbed. She ignored the voice in her head that reminded her that the last time she was here was years ago. It had been many years since she had seen all of her family. Where were they now?

"I'm sorry," Ciel's voice was gentle and kind. But his tone said one thing to Freckles: They're gone.

Freckles exploded. "Why are you saying it like that? They're probably at a different work house, or- or- They're not dead! They're not dead!" She ran across the lawn and stood in front a bench. The seat was snapped in half, and termites had destroyed the wood's health. She stared at it for a long time, watching it with hollow eyes.

Ciel didn't walk up to her. He wasn't sure how to console anyone, and even if he did, now didn't seem to be a good time. She looked so fragile, standing there, staring at the bench. Her delicate form was shaking slightly. Tears were sliding down her cheeks.

"Smile," she whispered after a long time. "Smile, come here."

Silently, Ciel came to stand beside her.

"Sit with me."

They both sat next to each other in the grass, in front of the broken bench. It was quiet where they were. More quiet than either of them were used to. It was beautiful there. Broken, but beautiful.

"This bench," Freckles spoke softly. "This bench is where Joker first met Beast. They sat here and talked for awhile. This is where we became a team. Where we really became a family. We couldn't all go, though. Some had to stay behind...here. We all thought we'd see them again..."

She picked a strand of grass from the ground and played with it idly in between her fingers. "What's going on, Smile? I feel like my world's being turned inside out. I... I don't know what to do."

Ciel stared at the destroyed workhouse. It reminded him of his own home those many years ago. His home had been perfect. It had been safe... And then one day, it was gone. His parents were dead. His life changed forever. He wasn't the same Ciel that would crawl into bed with his parents on a stormy night. He was very different. If his parents were still alive today, would they recognize him?

"They've probably been gone..for a really long time now," Ciel said.

"There's grass growing on the rubble," Freckles responded solemnly.

"Who knows how long they've been gone...and yet, you're still you. You've always been you."

"I don't... I don't know what you're saying."

Ciel breathed out and gazed up at the sky, trying to find the right words. "Stay how you are, Freckles. You owe them that much. If you were to see them again, how would you want them to see you?"

Freckles bit her lip and shook her head lightly.

Ciel looked at her with his large blue eyes and smiled kindly. "I know how they would want to see you, Freckles. Just as you are right now. Kind, friendly, and loving."

Freckles held Ciel's gaze for a moment, letting his words sink in. She turned her head back to the workhouse, staring at it's broken state. She sat there for a moment, looking very stiff. She seemed to be in a very intense inner battle... it seemed to rise inside of her until she couldn't keep it in anymore.

Tears streaked her face. "There's something I haven't told you yet, Smile."

"What is it?"

"I... I just..." She struggled with her words for a few minutes longer and then gave up. She shrugged, biting her lip still and trying to stop the tears. "Joker and the rest... they might come looking here," she said finally.

Ciel watched a bird fly on top of a wall that was still intact. "What will they do if they find this?"

Freckles shrugged, but the idea pained her. "I hope they don't..." She stood up and held her hand out to Ciel. "I'm sorry. I've put you in more danger by staying here for so long. We should go."

"Are you sure?" Ciel raised his hand to block out the sun that shone from behind Freckles.

"I'm sure," Freckles said with absolute conviction. "I need to keep you safe."

Ciel still didn't get up. "What about Joker? What about them? They're your family. The only family you have left. You need them, Freckles. And they need you."

Freckles knelt down next to Ciel. She smiled sadly at him, her eyes shining. "Have you not been hearing me? After all I've said today, and still...this."

She gestured to Ciel who raised an eyebrow.

"They are my family, Smile. I care about them more than I care about my own life. I love them all very, very much. However," she grabbed Ciel's hand in her own and held it to her face. "You are more important to me than all of them combined."

And with that, she pulled Ciel up off the ground and walked back up the hill, hand in hand with a boy whose frozen heart was thawing.

* * *

_A/N: I wanted to apologize to those who had to wait for this chapter. I said I would release a chapter weekly, and it's been several months. I was busy with finals, and then I was busy trying to not be busy during summer, and then when I tried to get back onto this site, I realized I had forgotten my password...and which e-mail address I used... So that was...interesting. But I want to thank you for being patient, and I hope you liked this chapter. I won't take as long for the next chapter, I promise. _


	12. Nightmare

Chapter Twelve: **Nightmare**

**

* * *

**

"Mother!" Ciel screamed as he ran through the hallway. His heart was thumping madly in his chest, beating painfully against his delicate ribs. "Father!"

He threw open a door. No one was there. He sprinted to the next door. Empty. The hallway seemed to be getting longer and longer with each small step his legs took him. He was alone and frightened. Something was wrong. Something was definitely very wrong. He could feel the dread hanging in the hallways. He could smell it in the air. He had to get to his parents now. He had to find them!

"Where are you?" He gasped, the fear taking over his mind. "Mom! Dad!"

He continued to run... He kept running into the darkness that had enveloped his family. His comfort. His life. The only people he had ever loved. They were gone forever. He would never be with them again. The hall was getting longer...the darkness was getting thicker. Overtaking Ciel. Consuming him until there was nothing left.

Someone was shaking him awake.

"Smile?"

"..."

"Smile!" A moment's pause. "Wake up, Smile!"

Ciel brought a heavy hand to his face and groaned.

"Wake up, Sleepyhead. We should get going soon."

Ciel rolled over slowly and opened his eyes. He was feeling dizzy and disorientated. Freckles was standing over him with concern written on her face.

"Hey, are you alright? It looked like you were having a nightmare or something."

Ciel sat up, and was silent for a moment. His thoughts led him to the ring on his hand. His stomach lurched unpleasantly. "I'm fine." But the overbearing sense of dread still suffocated him greatly.

Freckles frowned, obviously unconvinced, but she wasn't in the mood to pry so she walked to the window and pulled back the blinds. "This hotel is nice," she said half-heartedly, looking at the view of the park. "I wish we could stay here a bit longer."

"We should get going if we want to avoid Joker and the others."

Freckles' expression darkened. "Yeah..."

Ciel slid out of bed and grabbed a bag of new clothes they had bought at the store earlier. "You know, we can only run for so long. I know you think this is the right thing to do, but soon they'll catch up to us."

"Smile, we can't just give you up to them..."

"We're not. Sebastian will-"

"Smile!" Freckles interrupted, her eyes wide. "I thought you saw my family going to your house... Sebastian won't be..."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "You still think he's dead? How can I convince you? Sebastian won't die so easily."

"I know you have total faith in your butler, but he's only one man, Smile. My family is made of professional killers. Sebastian wouldn't have stood a chance."

Ciel walked over to the desk and picked up the phone. "Let me prove it to you. I'm going to call Sebastian and you can talk to him."

Freckles shook her head and bit her lip. She looked like she was going to start crying. "Don't do this to yourself..."

Ciel held up a finger and waited while the phone rang. And rang... Freckles sat down on the bed and hugged her knees close to her.

Suddenly, Ciel jumped, "Oh! Meirin! It's me. Yeah, I'm alright. No, it's fine, stay at the manor. Let me speak to Sebastian. Meirin, I'm really not in the mood for this; just give the phone to Sebastian." Ciel gripped the table tightly, anger beginning to display on his face. "Meirin, do as I say this moment! Don't disobey your master! Fine. Give the phone to Bard. Do it!" He sighed angrily, then sat back in his chair, waiting. "Bard, what's going on?" There was a pause. Freckles watched his face closely. "What do you mean?" Another pause. "Why are you apologizing? That's his job, he's supposed to keep the manor safe." A longer, quieter pause. "...I don't understand what you're saying." Ciel had gone pale and was pressing his lips together so tightly that they had turned white. "Bard, what are you playing at? That's impossible!"

He listened to the phone for another moment and then threw it back on the receiver with an angry growl. He twirled around and faced Freckles. His expression was livid.

"What did they say?" She said quietly. But by Ciel's face, she already knew.

Ciel combed his hand through his hair angrily and turned to the window. "They're useless servants. They've never been able to do much of anything right."

Freckles didn't move from her spot on the bed. She was worried what any movement would do. Ciel stood there, calm, still and silent as a doll. As composed as a ticking bomb. "Smile... come sit with me." When that got no response, she laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. This is what it felt like to be alone and helpless. There was nothing she could do but stare at this ceiling and wait. What she was waiting for she didn't know. She closed her eyes and breathed in. The blankets she was laying on smelled like Ciel.

The rage in his voice was barely contained. "I need to go get some air. Stay here. I'll be right back."

Freckles sprung up. "Smile, that's not a good idea. What if they're here? You can't defend yourself!"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do!" Ciel shouted. He sprinted to the door and slammed it shut with such force that the picture hanging on the wall fell and shattered.

Sebastian was gone? What was he playing at? Ciel made his way to an empty bathroom. He closed and locked the door behind him.

In a clear voice he shouted out into the room, "Sebastian, come!"

Ciel had expected Sebastian to be angered at his choice to run around with Freckles. Part of Ciel was angry at himself for wasting so much time. But surely Ciel could deal with Sebastian's anger. What Ciel didn't expect when he summoned Sebastian was to be met with silence. Not even the flickering of a light. There was no sign of Sebastian at all.

"Sebastian," Ciel growled. "Don't ignore your master! Have you forgotten our contract?"

It was quiet. Water dripped from a sink that hadn't been fully turned off.

"Sebastian! I order you to come here right this instant!" Ciel roared. He flung himself toward the mirror and ripped his eye patch off of his head, throwing it to the ground and stepping on it in anger. He brushed his hair away from his right eye. The contract shone oddly in the reflection, but it was still there. Very clearly. "What are you playing at, you demon?" Ciel spat. He stood there at the sink for a moment, leaning against it with both hands and breathing hard.

"I get it," he gasped. "I get it. I've strayed from my chosen path. I need to find those who humiliated me. I need to find them and destroy them worse than they destroyed me. I haven't forgotten. That is and will always be the main goal... But..."

_Freckles._ Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would bond with someone like he did with Freckles. She was beautiful...not just physically. She was kind hearted and warm. She cared for those around her, even if they didn't deserve it. She was just so...wonderful. A breath of fresh air in a cloud of confusion and darkness. She brought him light that he never knew existed. How could he go back to that darkness so willingly after knowing what he was leaving behind?

In another sense, Freckles was dangerous. She was clouding his vision, his sight, his ultimate goal. He felt sorry for her now that she lost her family. She was risking her life for his...surely he should repay her with his company, at the very least, for awhile longer? But what would that cost him? Sebastian? He needed Sebastian. Without him, Ciel's life would end in vain. That couldn't happen.

As much as he cared for Freckles...as much as she had melted his heart and shown him a new path...he needed his revenge. There was no question about that. He had to. _He had to._

"Sebastian," he murmured quietly, his head dropping from the weight of his decision. "Sebastian, I'm ready to leave."

There was no sound, or any sign of Sebastian appearing, but somehow Ciel knew that he was not alone anymore.

Sebastian's voice came from behind him. "Not backing out of your word this time, I hope?"

Ciel didn't turn around. He bit his lip and scowled. "Let's just go."

"And leave Freckles here without any explanation?" Sebastian muttered sarcastically.

"Let's GO! How DARE you ignore my calls earlier."

Sebastian smiled. His eyes were dark and steady. He looked very much like a demon in that moment.

"I've _had_ it with this place!" Ciel stomped to the door. "I'm _sick_ of this. I want to get out of here!"

He threw the door open...and came face to face with Freckles. The last person he wanted to see in that moment.

Her eyes were wide as she looked at Ciel. "A-are you alright? I was worried about you, so I came looking for-"

"I'm fine!" Ciel cut her off mid-sentence. He tossed his head to make sure his hair was covering his right eye.

Freckles bit her lip hesitantly. "Smile, I know how you must be feeling right now..."

"My name is _not_ Smile. My name is Ciel Phantomhive. Stop calling me that ridiculous name."

"C-Ciel... Let's go back to the room for a bit. You need to calm down."

"No." Ciel's voice was dark and sure. "I do not need to calm down. I need you to stop following me. I want to get out of here. Alone. Don't come after me. I never want to see you again."

Freckles looked like she had been slapped. Her face was pale and frozen. She stood there for a moment, not moving. Then she grabbed Ciel's hands in hers. She grasped onto them in desperation. "Smile, don't leave! We're all we have!"

"Stop it! Stop it!" Ciel screamed, pulling back quickly as if he had been burned. "I have to go. You don't understand! I don't want to hurt you, Freckles. I never want to hurt you. But I have to do this. I must leave!"

Before Freckles could do anything, Ciel sprinted down the hallway as quickly as he could. He had to leave before he saw her face again. He couldn't get her heartbroken expression out of his mind. She was confused...she was beyond hurt. And he had done it to her. If only he had followed his own rules and stayed away. Ciel Phantomhive was a companion to no one. To no one but a demon.

"My, my, my." A voice materialized beside him. Ciel was outside the hotel, leaning against the wall and trying to get his breath back. Sebastian stood near him, smiling still. "That was quite the performance. I'm glad that I came by to see it." He slinked around Ciel and tied the eyepatch back on the young boy's head. "You dropped this."

They stood in silence. A smiling demon and a destroyed boy. They looked like such opposites at that moment that it was almost comedic.

Ciel was lost. His head wasn't on straight anymore. He had hurt the one person he cared about most. He had destroyed her...and that in turn destroyed him.

"Now, Young Master," Sebastian sighed, obviously disappointed at Ciel's lack of response. "Time for you to go back to the mansion. You look like an absolute mess. And then we can decide what to do with those who kidnapped the children."

Ciel nodded idly. Sebastian sighed again and pressed his finger to his forehead. "Young Master, it is not the end of the world. Come now."

Ciel followed Sebastian out to the street as the butler hailed a cab. He was barely paying attention as they sat in the car. He didn't noticed Sebastian staring at him with his eyebrow raised.

Freckles...

* * *

She walked slowly back to the room, clasping her hands together tightly. Her fingernails dug into her skin with such strength that they turned white.

What had just happened? Yesterday, Ciel was comforting her after she found out she had lost her family. But now he was gone... She understood that Sebastian was very important to him. But how did it turn out like this?

What she wanted to do was follow him. More than anything. He was in danger out there. Her brothers and sisters were looking for him...and then after they found him... She shook her head, determined not to think about it. She had to protect him. Ciel was too weak and delicate to leave on his own out there.

But no matter how much she wanted to follow him, she just couldn't. Something stopped her from going after Ciel. It was his face. His expression when he opened the door and met her eyes. His eyes were wild with pain. Just thinking about it made her gasp. It was like being near her hurt him too much... Why? Why did she cause him sorrow? She just wanted to help him. Her desire to help him pulled at her heart- left her breathless. But she wasn't helping him. She could see that written clearly across her face.

So what now? Ciel had left his money in the room and surely he wasn't coming back for it. That would last her maybe a week or two if she wanted to stay in this hotel. Longer if she chose to go somewhere cheaper. Bu she didn't really want it. Maybe she'd just leave it at the hotel. She didn't want to be reminded of Ciel. At least, not right now...

Just then, there was a knock on the door. So much for not thinking about Ciel. Freckles bit her lip, feeling slightly nauseous. What did he come here to say?

She slipped off the bed and walked slowly to the door. Another knock. "Just a minute," she said in a small voice.

But the person at the door was not who she expected. "Freckles," Joker said. He stood there, alone. His chipper self was gone. His eyes were dark and sad. "We've been looking for you." He put a hand on her shoulder, making it clear that she wasn't going to get away. "Come on. We need to talk."

* * *

Ciel was quiet as he was dragged through the halls by Sebastian. He was silent all throughout his bath. Even as he lay down to bed, he moved as if he were already asleep. Sebastian didn't say anything. He went about his duties as usual.

"Sebastian," Ciel whispered as the butler closed the blinds. Sebastian turned around curiously. He hadn't expected Ciel to say anything that night. "Are you mad at me?"

The butler smiled as warmly as a demon could. "I was upset earlier, certainly. I'm not human so I don't empathize with your pains as much as one might hope. But I do know you're suffering. It must be difficult. But you must struggle on."

Ciel closed his eyes and breathed out. "Am I human still? I've done so many terrible things..."

"More human now than you've ever been."

Ciel chuckled weakly. "I should've never allowed Freckles to become my friend. I thought I was being smart about it...but it turns out it was too much for me to handle. How stupid am I..."

"Young Master..."

"I'm sorry I made you mad. It won't happen again. I won't diverge from my path another time."

Sebastian walked toward the door to turn off the light. "Tomorrow, we will end this case. After that, you can focus back on the main picture."

* * *

"She's so_ stupid!_" Peter, one of Freckles' brothers, shouted. "How could anyone with an _ounce_ of a working brain mess up so badly? I say no second chances."

"Please, calm down," Joker's voice came from behind the door. "She's our little sister, we can't just..."

Freckles sat in the bathroom of the hotel room, a prisoner. Joker and the rest of them were in the room deciding what to do with her. She had betrayed them, that she understood. But she didn't want to...she just...had to. Joker was on her side, but he was pretty much the only one.

_Oh hell_, she sighed as she stretched out in the empty bathtub. Were they going to kill her? Lock her up forever? She didn't think they would... but she had crossed the line this time. They knew that she would've attacked them for the sake of Ciel, the one person they were after. What a mess she had caused.

On top of it, none of the others knew about their brothers and sisters from the workhouse. They were all dead. Joker and the others were all fighting for something that didn't exist... But she couldn't tell them that... What would they live for if not for their brothers and sisters? Freckles had Ciel... Joker and the others had each other, sure. But saving their family in the workhouse was a dream they had all shared together. And to find out that they were all dead... It would destroy every single one of them. How could she tell them that. They didn't have to know...

She may be condemned to death. Those at the workhouse were dead. Their father had been lying and deceiving them this whole time.

And despite all of this, all she could think about was the look on Ciel's face as he ran away from her.

"Freckles," Joker called. "Freckles, you can come out now."

She wasn't entirely enthusiastic about it, but she got up. The whole lot was out in the room, sitting on the bed and chairs, leaning against the walls. Joker looked at her. His eyes had dark circles around them and his face was weary. He looked twenty years older than the last time she saw him.

"We'll bring you to Father," Joker said. "We'll see what he wants to do with you."

Freckles nodded silently. "I'm sorry, Joker."

"Joker?" Peter scoffed. "What about the rest of us? We've all been chasing you and that stupid Phantomhive kid around the entire town. What the hell were you thinking? We should just get rid of you right now!"

"Peter!" Beast shouted. "She was just trying to protect someone she cared about. We aren't much different..."

"We're not going against family, though. Were you going to kill us, Freckles? What if we were going to kill that kid? What then? You would put his life before ours?"

Freckles bit her lip in anguish and guilt... There was nothing to say. They already knew.

But Peter wouldn't stop. "Is he really worth that much to you? You barely know him! We all struggled through the streets together for years, and this is how you show your appreciation? By running off with some snotty brat?"

"He is not a brat..."

"He's disgusting. He's _high class_. You can see the way he looks at people like _us_. We're just scum off the side of the road. Judging us before he even sees us. You want to sacrifice the bond with your family...sacrifice your _life_ for someone who thinks of you as dirt? That's _pathetic_."

"It's not true!" Freckles wailed. "You don't know Smile like I do. He's kind and gentle. He cares about everyone. He cares so much more than you or I that he tries to stifle the feeling, because it hurts him so much. He's good; I know he is."

Peter looked at her like she was nothing more than a piece of trash. "You disgust me."

Freckles wanted to sprint from the room and find Ciel again. He was her only comfort now. But she couldn't leave.

The silence in the room was suffocating. All the guilt and shame hung heavily in the air. It weighed down on Freckles as a physical burden.

"I've had enough of this," Beast murmured and stood up. "Let's go see Father."

* * *

Ciel woke up in a cold sweat. He was breathing hard, and his muscles felt like they were on fire. "Another nightmare," he muttered, sitting up and hugging his legs close to him. His insides squirmed anxiously. Freckles. He wanted to know what she was doing right now, but there was no way of finding out. It was driving him crazy.

Ciel stiffened as he heard footsteps approaching. They echoed loudly, sounding as if whoever was walking was wearing high heels. The noise stopped right outside of his door. Ciel waited, watching the shadow underneath the door. It didn't move. It just...stood there.

"Hello?" Ciel called out. "Is someone there?"

Still the shadow did not move.

"Sebastian?"

But the two feet remained motionless. A chill went up Ciel's spine. What was going on?

"Hello?" He tried again, slipping his feet across the sheets and stepping onto the floor. He reached underneath his pillow and pulled out his gun. As his body neared the door, his muscles protested in fear. Why wasn't this person moving or responding? What were they playing at?

Slowly, he unlocked the safety on the gun. This was it. He wrapped his hand around the door knob and pulled it open.

It was so dark in the hallway that he couldn't see at first. It was just a huge, unmoving shadow. But then his eyes adjusted and he saw it was a woman. A tall woman with a blank stare.

"Who are you?" Ciel demanded. The gun was pointed toward the lady, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Don't you...recognize me?" The woman said.

Ciel snarled. "I've never seen you in my life. How did you get in here? How did you get past my servants?"

"Can't I just see you...one last time?" She stumbled forward with her arms out.

"Get the hell away from me!" Ciel shouted, jumping back. He pointed the gun up to her face. "Don't come closer or I _will_ shoot you, make no mistake about that."

The woman stepped back hesitantly.

"Tell me now, why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you..."

"Who are you? I don't know you."

"Me?" The woman looked baffled.

"Tell me!" Ciel screamed.

"You...you are not him... Who are you?" She backed off, eyeing her surroundings in fear. "Who are you? Where is he? _Where is he?_ What have you done with him?"

"Who are you talking about? Who are you?"

"My- my..." She stepped back and slipped, falling and cracking her head on the floor. Blood oozed from her head and painted the carpet red. "Who...are...you?" She whispered one last time before fading into unconsciousness.

Ciel was breathing hard, still holding the gun to the woman. Who was she? He didn't recognize her at all. She was beautiful, whoever she was. And despite her mysterious appearance and demeanor, he felt somehow safe with her.

Until she opened her eyes for a second time. They were a piercing red. "Ciel Phantomhive," she hissed; and this time her voice was different than before. He sensed evil. She stood up, towering over him. "You should be dead."

Then she smiled. And in that moment, a memory flashed across Ciel's mind. A memory he had buried away years ago. One he never wanted to remember again. The memory of his birthday...so long ago, and those who had tried to kill him. She reached for him with one clawed hand, laughing maniacally.

"No," Ciel breathed, petrified. He did the one thing his body would allow him to do. He pulled the trigger.

The bullet went through the woman's head, and for a moment she seemed suspended in the air. And then she fell face down. Blood oozing from her like a river.

Her hair began to transform. No longer was it a delicate blond, it morphed into a chestnut brown. Freckles' hair color.

"What?" Ciel gasped, running to her side. She was still bleeding. Dead. He rolled her over as gently as he could and shook her lightly. "Freckles? Freckles, come on. Wake up, Freckles. _Please._ Please wake up." He brushed the hair away from her face, the blood causing the hair to stick to his hands. "Freckles!" He shouted, the hysteria starting to bubble up inside of him. "Please, Freckles. Please don't leave me. You're the only person who has stayed by me despite what I am. Please don't go. Please, Freckles! Please!"

Her head rolled back in his arms.

It was too late. He had killed her.

"No!" Ciel cried, the truth of it all crushing down on him. "No!" In his desperation, he ripped a piece of cloth from his shirt and held it on the wound firmly, trying to stop the bleeding. "SEBASTIAN!" He screamed for all he was worth. "_Sebastian!_" But the demon did not come. Even if he did, there was little that Sebastian could do for Freckles. Even Ciel knew she was dead. It was useless to try to stop the bleeding. Her body was just a shell now. A broken, empty shell.

"No," Ciel sobbed into her shirt. "No, Freckles. Not you. Not you..."

The Freckles that saved him from the bully that time long ago. The one who had stayed by his side and became his protector of her own free will. The one who called him family despite his purposely tactless manner. She had accepted him and cared for him. She was the one person that Ciel loved. And he had taken her life from her. The world seemed to be caving in... It was too much for Ciel to handle.

And then he was being shaken roughly awake. "Young Master!" Came an urgent worried voice. "Young Master, please wake up!"

Ciel was crying in his sleep, his hands tearing at himself trying to relieve the pain. His blankets were tangled up around him, and his pillow had been thrown to the floor. Sebastian stood over him, trying to hold him down to keep him from struggling.

"Young Master, come to your senses!"

"S-Sebastian?" He choked out.

"Yes," Sebastian stared at him with big eyes, perplexed. "What happened?"

Ciel's eyes darted to the door, dreading what he might see. The door was still ajar from Sebastian rushing in. There was nothing in the hallway. "Freckles..." He breathed. "And..." The blond woman who he didn't seem to recognize...it was suddenly so obvious who it had been. "Mother..."

"You were screaming so loudly, I thought you were being killed." Sebastian said softly, holding Ciel to his chest comfortingly.

"It was... It was...so strange."

Sebastian chuckled lightly. "I think _strange_ might be an understatement."

Ciel hung onto Sebastian's sleeve tightly, bringing it up to his face and shutting his eyes. "It was so real."

"Young Master, it was only a nightmare. Nothing can hurt you in a dream."

"That's not true," Ciel muttered quietly.

Sebastian was silent for a moment, listening to Ciel's labored breathing. "Are you alright?"

Ciel nodded curtly.

"Will you be alright on your own?"

Ciel laid back down as Sebastian straightened the sheets over him. "It was only a dream."

Sebastian smiled at that.

"Sebastian? Stay -"

Sebastian held up a hand and bowed his head. "I'll stay here until you fall asleep, My Lord."

Ciel smiled slightly. "I've been having bad dreams all night. I doubt I'll fall asleep quickly."

"I will wait, Young Master." To prove his point he pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down. "You have nothing to fear."

Ciel closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Nothing to fear? That was a laugh. There was everything to fear. And only he could stand up against those things, no matter how much he didn't want to.

* * *

Freckles fell to the ground, her face was a mask of shock. "B-but," she stammered.

Joker put a kind hand on her shoulder. "Freckles, c'mon. Let's go."

She couldn't hear him. "Father, _please_, there must be something else I can do!"

A large bandaged man sat in the shadows. The moonlight shone through the curtains, highlighting a beast that could only be described as disturbing. When he spoke, he growled, "This is the last time I'll say it...You have no choice. It's this...or death. Your choice."

Freckles' eyes were wide as she struggled for something to say.

Joker pulled her up and led her out the door. "C'mon. Let's get you out of here," he murmured soothingly.

"But Joker," she whispered in a strangled voice as they walked out of the room. "Either choice means death for me."

There was nothing she could do.


	13. Warning

Chapter Thirteen: **War****ning**

* * *

The mansion of Baron Kelvin. This is where everything will end. The budding hope in Ciel's heart. The happiness he finally had a taste of. His indecision. All of those things will come to an end. ...And what else will end?

Freckles sat on her bed, staring blankly into space. Ciel... Smile... The first time she had seen him, he was walking daintily into the classroom, as if he were royalty. It was no wonder he made enemies so quickly, even though he had never said a word. She had tried to speak to him on that first day, but he was paying no attention to her. He was seething quietly in his chair, most likely cursing his fate. Tuning out the world.

She smiled.

That first day, she was walking down a hallway off the beaten path, trying to find a jacket she had misplaced, when she saw him... Ciel. He was being beaten up by a classmate. The situation he was in must've made school look like a nightmare, but for Freckles the situation was a blessing. It gave her a chance to befriend this mysterious boy. She was happy.

The more she knew Ciel, the more she came to love him. His heart was so pure and beautiful. And although he shied away from kindness as if he wasn't right for it, she knew it was the complete opposite. Ciel Phantomhive deserved kindness like no one else. Yet, he was deprived of it... How sad, how cruel... All Freckles wanted to do was fill that dark void in his heart. She tried her hardest...

But look how things had turned out...

A knock on her door caused her to sigh. The others were not happy with her, understandably. But she was lonely...and she needed comfort. Comfort that she wouldn't be getting.

Joker came through the door with a tray of food. He smiled at her crookedly. "I thought you might be hungry."

She returned the smile as best as she could. "Thanks, Joker... I don't deserve this."

Joker handed her the tray and sat beside her. They were both silent for a moment. Freckles picked at the food in front of her. "I don't think you did anything wrong, Freckles," he said finally.

"You don't?"

"No. I don't."

Freckles nodded slowly. "Thank you. But... I feel guilty about it all. I didn't want to go against you, it's just..."

"Smile isn't a bad kid," Joker finished for her.

"Yeah. I care about Smile just as much as I care about you guys. Only, he's so small and defenseless. And you guys...aren't."

Joker sighed, hesitating. "I don't think he's quite as innocent as you believe."

"No, I don't think so, Joker. Even if that's the case, it doesn't change how I feel about him."

"I like Smile, too. I wish things could be different. It's just...Father's orders. If it's what Father wants, we can't disobey him. You have to remember our brothers and sisters at the workhouse... Don't their lives have meaning too?"

That's right... Freckles leaned her head back. Joker doesn't know. "What would you do if Father was lying to us?"

Joker's eyebrows raised in confusion. "Lying? What about?"

"What if our brothers and sisters aren't there anymore?"

"I don't understand. Where would they be?" Joker shifted so that he was looking directly at Freckles. "Where is this coming from? Father wouldn't lie to us. Besides, even if he was, which I'm sure he isn't...we owe him our lives, Freckles. We can't ever repay him for what he's done for us."

"I guess you're right..."

Joker sighed heavily. "Speaking of Father..." He handed her an envelope. "This is for you."

She grabbed it hesitantly and opened it. She read a few lines and then her eyes went dull. "Instructions..."

Joker's eyes were dark. "He means what he says, you know... He will kill you if you don't go through with this."

"You mean he'll have one of you kill me." Freckles blood was beginning to boil.

"Yes. Freckles, please. None of us want to kill you. Even Peter... We all want you alive. We just want this to be over with. Please, Freckles. I know you care about Smile, but don't you value your life more?"

That was the wrong thing to say. Value her own life over Smiles'? Freckles' eyes darkened. "Get out, Joker."

"Freckles..."

"Get out!" She shouted, standing up and pointing to the door. "Please," she begged. "Please...just leave..."

Joker stood up slowly, trying to think of something to say but coming up empty. "Don't forget...he wants you to arrive as Doll..."

Freckles stood there rigidly, biting her lip so hard that it began to bleed.

Joker's eyes softened. "Oh, Freckles," he muttered and gathered her up into his arms. He held onto her tightly as her small form shuddered in her tears. "I'm sorry this had to happen. It'll be okay. It'll be alright."

She stood there for a moment, unsure about whether she wanted to push him away or pull him closer. In the end, she held onto him tightly, taking in the comfort that he had forgiven her. Joker had always been so kind to her. He had such a warm and giving heart. "I'm sorry," she sobbed into his shirt.

He stroked her hair lovingly. Joker had always been her favorite brother.

He let her cry in his arms until she calmed down, all the while murmuring words of comfort and encouragement. "Things will be okay," he muttered.

She sniffed. Even though she knew it was a lie, Freckles appreciated Joker's optimism. "Yeah..."

He smiled brightly, checking her face to make sure she was alright. He walked her back to her bed and sat her down. "Did you want me to go with you? I know Father wanted just you to go, but..."

She smiled. "No, it's alright. I can handle it."

Something flashed across his expression and his smile slipped a bit, but then he nodded. "I'll see you in a bit. You can do this, Freckles. I know you can."

"Thanks, Joker." She held her smile.

She watched as he turned around and closed the door after him. Her eyes dimmed immediately. She stood slowly and made her way to the closet. An elegant white dress was hanging inside; the only one inside that was quite so beautiful.

"Ah, there you are," she spoke to the dress as she held it up in front of her. "Beautiful and perfect. The way Father wants us to be. I suppose 'Freckles' doesn't live up to that standard."

She took off her baggy clothes and slipped into the dress. It felt awkward and strange to her, but somewhat familiar too. She walked up to the mirror and sat down, staring at her reflection without emotion. "And I suppose this face won't do for Father, either."

She opened up a drawer and pulled out some make up and a brush. She sighed as she put it on. "I wonder if Smile will even recognize me," she said as she painted her face.

"I wonder if I will look as beautiful as he does when I'm finished." She paused for a second, her bangs falling away from her face, revealing her eye that always stayed hidden. She smiled to herself. "No. Impossible."

And so the little doll continued to transform.

* * *

Freckles stood outside of the gates outside of Ciel's mansion. "Well, crap," she muttered. "Didn't think this one through. How did the others get through?"

She debated trying to jump over the gates, but the metal spikes on the top didn't look too inviting. Before she had to think anymore, though, the gates opened.

"Sebastian?" She questioned, somewhat nervously. No one responded, so she went on through.

They already have the invitation, Freckles thought. I don't see why Father has to make me go get him, too... On top of... Freckles closed off her mind before she thought any farther. She didn't want to think about what else they were making her do.

The mansion came into view before she knew it. Proud and glorious. She gazed at it longingly. Ciel was here, nearby. She hoped he wasn't still upset with her. After all, the last thing he had said to her was that he never wanted to see her again.

Before she had time to talk herself out of continuing, Finny appeared in front of her.

His eyes were huge as he spoke, "Excuse me, ma'am. Can I help you?"

"Oh, Finny!" Freckles cried happily. She was excited to see such a friendly and familiar face.

Finny's eyebrows shot way up into his forehead. "Do I know you?"

"Yes, it's me! It's Freckles!"

"Freckles? No way!" Finny looked her up and down curiously. "You look fantastic!"

She couldn't contain the blush that warmed her cheeks. "Thank you."

"The Young Master is in the garden right now. I don't think he's expecting you, though..."

"Yeah, I think you're right. But I want to see him, still."

She hadn't seen Ciel since yesterday. Only a few hours ago; and yet she was still nervous. Taking all of the courage that seeing Finny again had given her, she took a step forward. It took all of her strength to keep herself moving. No matter how much she wanted to see Ciel, she was still scared of how he would react.

And then she saw him. It was as if the sun suddenly began to shine, only for him. He was sitting in a small field of flowers, smiling delicately at a butterfly that had landed on his finger. He glowed, warm and pure. The air around him seemed enchanting and golden. He was the very definition of radiance.

"Smile," Freckles whispered, stunned. He was always beautiful to her, always. But now, thinking he was alone, his face was unguarded...he was unreal. Too beautiful for words. Freckles could only stand there and stare. He reminded her of a doll that she might see at a fancy toy store, too lovely to be real. Untouchable and heartbreakingly beautiful.

He looked up at her, his eyes pure and innocent. That of a child's. Her world seemed to stop. And then he seemed to remember himself, and his eyes iced over. They were still those clear, gorgeous eyes she had been looking into moments before...only guarded and as cold as winter.

"Freckles..." he murmured with curiosity.

She smiled crookedly at him, "So you recognize me."

Ciel smiled hesitantly back. "What are you doing here? ...And why are you dressed -" He froze, the truth dawning on him. The smiled slid off of his face before it had fully formed. "Oh. Of course."

"My family... Father requests your presence."

Ciel's face turned sour. He stood up, brushing off his clothes. "It's not like he hasn't already sent an invitation. I don't need to be reminded." He began walking towards the mansion, but Freckles stepped in his way. He glared up at her.

"Please don't leave. Can't we talk about what happened?"

"Please move."

"I don't understand why you're acting like this. Smile-"

"I don't know who you are." Ciel looked at Freckles dress. "You're obviously working for them now... You would never wear this by choice."

"You don't...know that..."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't matter. They are your family, and you should remain loyal to whoever you choose. However, I have nothing to do with it."

"Smile, please." She grabbed one of his hands in both of her own. They were freezing. "I'm scared. I don't know what to do. I care about you most of all, out of all of them. But I'm stuck. I have nowhere else to go besides back to them...and they're my family... I..."

"So you're to deliver me to them?"

Freckles' eyes widened.

"What do they plan to do with me, once they have me?"

Freckles let Ciel's hand slide out of her own. "I..."

"It's okay. You really don't need to worry about me." He stepped around her and continued walking toward the mansion. "So what was the purpose of sending you here?" Ciel called behind him. "Certainly not just to tell me your father requests my presence?"

Freckles followed behind him, slowly and unsure. "Well...basically, yeah. They just wanted me to make sure you were coming. And if you weren't..."

"To use force?" Ciel cocked an eyebrow in Freckles' direction. "I'm surprised to see you back with them, honestly. Is this a test to prove your loyalty to them?"

Freckles nodded mutely.

"Ah. Well, you can run back to your father and tell him I do intend on arriving just on time."

Freckles hesitated. "You should bring one of your servants with you..."

"He's holding a dangerous performance, I presume?"

Freckles looked up, her eyes so full of sadness and frustration that it made Ciel stop in his tracks.

"Smile, please stop. You're making this so difficult. I don't want to do this. I really don't want to. I want to just tell you to run away. Run far, far away. This invitation that my father has sent you... he's been planning this for years. Smile, if you go, you'll never come back out alive." She was breathing hard. "...That's what...I want to say to you. But I'm not allowed."

Ciel stared at her for a moment, his eyes struggling between two intense, conflicting emotions. One emotion beat out the other, and then he burst out laughing. "Of course, of course." He smiled at her, an eyebrow arched. "I never heard a thing. But seriously, Freckles. If you knew who I was and the things I've done, I guarantee you would not be issuing me these warnings. You probably would be planning my demise along with the rest of them."

Freckles gaped in horror. "Of course not, Smile. No matter what you've done, I would never ever -"

"Please, Freckles. Save it." He looked out into the distance, his gaze dark. "Maybe some day you will figure out who I am...and perhaps you will forgive me in the name of our memories shared together. However, remember this... my name isn't 'Smile', it's Ciel . I'm anything but innocent. And I will not die until I accomplish my goal." He looked up at Freckles and met her eyes. "There is truly no need to worry about me."

Freckles stared at this boy. One who, only moments before, looked so angelic and pure sitting in the flowers with a butterfly as his company. Now, his eyes were dark and cunning, just like that of a snakes'. His very being was a warning of the danger to come.

He smiled slightly, but the smile was not one that could ease her uneasiness. "Now that that's out of the way, do you have anything else you wanted to say?"

Freckles frowned, not enjoying this side of Ciel. "Smile..."

"Go, Freckles." He turned away from her. "I'll be seeing you tonight."

"D-don't come, Smile..." She whispered, her voice taut with emotion. "Please don't."

"Ah," Ciel teeth shined as the light reflected off of them. His grin screamed of danger. "But they'll kill you if I don't arrive, won't they?" His eyes glittered expectantly.

Freckles didn't move an inch. The wind blew at the flowers in her hair.

"That's not a very original threat," he said, holding one of his hands out in front of him and observing them. "But don't worry, Freckles. . ." He spoke quietly, and for a moment, Freckles thought she could see the Smile that she knew so well. "I'll be there. Whether it kills me or not." He chuckled lightly, like an imp that dances away from death. He turned and walked away, leaving Freckles alone in the garden.

* * *

"What did she want?" Sebastian quirked an eyebrow as Ciel walked in.

Ciel looked up for a moment, his eyes unreadable. "Nothing." He continued walking up the stairs without sparing Sebastian another glance.

* * *

Ciel sat quietly, staring out the window, studying the branches of the tree outside. The weather had been sunny and bright earlier, but clouds had found their way overhead, and they were very dark. The tree reflected in Ciel's eyes looked bare and cold. It's branches were distorted and mangled, suffering from a poisoned appearance. It looked very lonely.

Ciel couldn't take his eyes off of it.

Who knew how long had passed, when a knock cut through his thoughts. "Young Master. It's time."

Sebastian entered the room. Without saying a word, he slipped the shirt off of Ciel's back, replacing it with a new one. The new clothes were fancier, more distinguished. Only awhile ago, these clothes were like home to Ciel. But now, they felt odd and slightly uncomfortable.

When had he changed so much? He didn't understand. He had once been so set on one vision, and that was it. Nothing else had mattered.

"It's good," Ciel murmured. Sebastian looked up from lacing Ciel's boots. "This is a good thing. Tonight."

Sebastian returned to his work. "It's necessary," was his response.

Ciel nodded, taking a deep breath. He stood up when Sebastian had finished. And he turned toward his bedroom door. The next time that he would be in his bedroom, at this exact spot, he would be free of this case. The thought brought him relief... but it brought him even greater horror. No more Freckles. No more Joker. No more sidetracks... He could do this.

He stepped toward the door, the door that, in a dream only the night before, he had lost those who meant the most to him. He stepped toward it once more...repeating a destiny that could not be controlled.


	14. Love

Chapter Fourteen: **Love**

* * *

The light was warm and golden as it lazed down through the rotted ceiling. It was angelic, unfamiliar, but so heart-breakingly beautiful. Ciel watched it float down from the ceiling, feeling very much like he were part of a painting. It was so golden and peaceful, he almost felt the need to look away, but the sight of it held him there, entranced.

Freckles sat beside him, the warmth of her just as peaceful as the light. Her smile was calming. Love poured from it.

Her rosy lips moved with speech, but Ciel barely heard what she was saying. He was too busy noticing the smoothness of her skin, the soft waves in her hair. Her cheeks were full and pink, and her eyes were bright with life and happiness.

He made her happy, she had said. And now, as his boots clicked down the pathway to Baron Kelvin's, he tried to picture a life in which that might be true, a life where he could make someone happy. But it just wasn't mean to be. How can he make someone else happy, when he was not even happy himself?

He could never be happy. Never.

Having to lose Freckles confirmed that.

* * *

Joker's eyes were wide in panic when he saw her. She walked slowly, her head down and she held herself tightly like she was bleeding. But she wasn't. Not physically.

"What have you done?" Joker whispered in horror. "Where is Smile? Where is he?"

Her eyes were still watching the floor as he spoke. She lifted her head painfully, like a doll that was broken. When her eyes met Joker's, he could see they were rimmed in red, the color in them clear and like an ocean. "Don't worry," she whispered. Despite the words of comfort she spoke, her voice was tragic. "He's coming."

"You were supposed to bring him now!" Joker breathed. "Why didn't you bring him?"

"I couldn't. Couldn't do it. What's the point if he's already coming on his own? Walking by choice into our den of lions." Her vision was off, Joker could see. She looked unfocused. She shivered.

"Freckles . . ." He trailed off, not sure what to say. "He'll kill you both if you don't do as he says . . ."

"He's coming," she said again wearily, as if in a dream.

He watched her for a moment more, his insides twisting at the sight of so much pain. "How did it turn out like this?" He murmured to no one.

His eye caught movement in the distance. "He's here," he said quietly, looking back down to Freckles. Just moments before he was scared that Smile wouldn't come, but now he was scared that he did. He was so little, so young. How could he have worked his way into their hearts so easily?

* * *

Ciel's heart was ice as he approached the two still figures, Sebastian following like a shadow behind him. He ignored Freckles, who stood miserably next to Joker. Joker's expression was unusually dark and lifeless. He didn't move when Ciel stopped before them.

"Well," Ciel said impatiently. "Will you get out of my way, or -"

Joker snapped back into reality and swept low into a bow. "Welcome, Earl Phantomhive," he said, the tone of his voice sounding very unlike himself. He seemed sad, hollow. "My master has been waiting for you."

"Hmph." Ciel somehow seemed to look down at Joker through hooded lids despite his small size. He had a way of being able to make others seem smaller than him.

"Smile," Freckles said miserably, her fingers twitching in his direction, then falling hopelessly to her side.

"Don't touch me." The words hung sharply in the air as he strode past her, following Joker inside. She swallowed hard, trying not to see or register the look of amused pity on Sebastian's face. She tried to forget about what was waiting for her Smile inside the building. Tried to hide from the truth. But Ciel tortured her in so many ways, whether he knew he was doing it or not. With each step he made, his boots clicked decidedly on the stone floor. Each clip became quieter and quieter, reminding her that Ciel was walking nearer and nearer to death, and further away from her.

And it was entirely his choice. She had wanted to run away with him. She would've given up everything else for the chance to be his. But he wouldn't have that. He left her, preferred a sure death to her companionship. She should hate him. She should despise him for his choice, but still . . .

"Smile, wait," she hurried after them into the darkness of the building. The door was open, tall and menacing. She could feel the cold air streaming outside in a crawling wind. She wasn't sure if Ciel had heard her or not, but she wanted to be there for him. Until the end. Even if he didn't want her there.

Joker led them through elegant, cold halls. It was beautiful inside, like Ciel's manor. But it was not the same. Ciel's manor was quiet and cold, like this, but it had a certain glow to it. It was warm, although not in a physical sense. There was a heart to it that could not be seen. The same went for Baron Kelvin's - there was something invisible there. But in place of the heart was something dark and twisted. Something evil.

Freckles wondered how she could have never noticed it before. She had always known, deep down inside, that Baron Kelvin was not a good man. He was cruel in the way he was brutally shallow. But at the same time, her loyalty to him bound her. He had saved them from a terrible fate. He had given them a life, even if it was a cruel one. Even if she had to do things she never wanted to do. Evil things.  
But how could she had never seen that he was doing evil things to her? To her and her family? He was lying to them. It was so obvious now. Her brothers and sisters at the workhouse were dead. They were fighting for nothing.

And Joker still didn't know. None of them did. But who was she to tell them? She was the stupid one of the group, the youngest. Joker was the only one that she could see even having the patience to hear her story, but that didn't mean he'd believe her. Who wanted to believe that their family was dead? Who wanted to believe that everything you fought for was empty and worthless? Their lives couldn't be worthless again. They had already been down that path, and it was cold and it was agonizing and it was worse than this.

Joker seated Ciel at a large extravagant table. Food of the highest quality was laid across the top of it, prepared in the taste of kings. Ciel didn't even give it a second's glance. His eyes were open, alert. He appeared to be calm, but Freckles could tell, after getting to know him, there was a slight tremor in his posture. There was a raw energy about him that set even her on edge. Sebastian was by Ciel's side, like always. But unlike Ciel, he seemed calm and composed, outwardly and inwardly.

Joker said, "I'll go get-"

"No need, Joker." A new voice came from behind a large curtain that hung heavily in front of a hallway. A man came out, being pushed in a wheelchair. He was a man of Freckle's dreams, good dreams . . . and nightmares. Was he even a man anymore?

Ciel didn't utter a sound, nor did he jump in surprise, like Freckles half-expected him to. His glance sharpened at the sight of the newcomer, and his frowned hardened.

Before them was a monster. Once human, but a human no longer. He was a mass wrapped and covered from head-to-toe in bandages. His eyes protruded, unbalanced and yellowed, from a face that was too hideous to be seen.

It was sad, Freckles thought, because once upon a time, Baron Kelvin had appeared to be such a sweet man. Plump and kind - that was the Baron Kelvin she had known. But now the monster within had been revealed.

"Earl Phantomhive," he said, joy rimming his words like sunlight. He spoke as if seeing Ciel were a dream come true. "It seems impossible for you to be here. You have no idea how agonizing it has been to wait for you to come. The days seemed like weeks, and the weeks seemed like months. The months were more torturous than you can imagine . . . and the years . . ." He sat forward in his seat, his eyes shining in his eagerness. "Tell me, what would you like out of this visit? You may request anything, anything at all."

Ciel pressed his lips together tightly, his eyes narrowing. "I think that question would be better directed to you. You are the one who sent the invitation."

"Right, right," the Baron bobbed his head up and down. "You see, I've waited many years to see you again. I wanted everything to be perfect, and now," he giggled, hiding his face behind a large mangled hand, "Now that it's finally happening, I'm not sure how to act. Please, excuse me."

Ciel looked at him strangely, but didn't object to his odd behavior. He still hid behind his hand, smiling like the world was perfect. He stared back up at Ciel, placing his hand on the table in front of him. "I wanted to do something for you," he said, looking very much like a child who had just drawn a picture for his parent. "I want to show something to you. I do hope you enjoy it."

He looked expectantly toward Joker, waiting.

Freckles took a step back against the wall. She had a bad feeling about what was coming. Images of those who they had kidnapped struck to the front of her mind like lightning. She had never been brave enough to ask what the people were for . . . now, she would find out.

Joker walked slowly to the back of the room. A massive curtain hung over the entirety of it, masking whatever was set up behind it. There was a stage there, that much could be guessed, but there was a horrible sense of dread that had overcome the room. Baron Kelvin's excited mood only seemed to worsen that sense.

Freckles noticed that Sebastian no longer seemed aloof. A frown was beginning to crease on his forehead. His eyes seemed disturbed and almost disbelieving.

The curtain pulled back.

Joker's voice echoed through the room. He sounded jolly, but his eyes told a different story. "Welcome, Earl Phantomhive, to a show created just for you. We have chosen the most suitable people for this performance, personally chosen to please you.

"For our first performance . . . Let me introduce one who was never polite enough to do it himself; one who saw fit to cause pain as a greeting. For you, he shall be punished. Let us watch him fight once more, as he is locked into a tank of alligators."

Ciel watched in numb confusion as a spotlight fell into the middle of the stage, revealing someone familiar. It was the boy who, on the first day of school, thought he would beat Ciel up for how he looked. He had gone missing, Ciel remembered and it felt like he had just swallowed a glassful of ice. The boy was in horrible shape now. He hardly looked like the same person. He was thinner, gaunt and grey. His hair hung limply on his head. His eyes were dull and lifeless. He had lost hope, Ciel realized, recognizing with a sense of abhorrence and astonishment the look he could sometimes feel within his own soul.

But this boy was not Ciel. He did not have the strength to fight, like Ciel did.

It was not only the appearance of the boy that startled Ciel, however. There was a large tank of water, almost the size of two trucks put together. Inside of it were half a dozen alligators. They snapped viciously at each other while they waited eagerly at the water's surface. Because, balanced weakly on the top of the tank, was the boy. If the boy fell, he would fall into the tank of alligators. If Joker pulled a rope, the top of the tank would be pulled back . . . and the boy would fall in then, as well.

"What . . . what is this?" Ciel whispered in shock.

The Baron's smile widened further, taking Ciel's shock as one coming from amazement and excitement rather than disgust and terror. "Drop him!" He cried merrily, trying to keep an eye on Ciel's expression at the same time that he watched the performance.

"What are you -?" Ciel gasped in horror and shock as Joker pulled the rope. For one sickening moment, the boy seemed suspended in mid-air, and then gravity brought him down into the tank.  
The alligators had been getting impatient. They had been waiting for far too long.

The scene that followed was sickening, even to someone like Ciel, who had seen many things in his short lifetime. This horrified him, stabbed him with a cold blade directly through his heart, because he knew he had been the cause of this boy's death. The boy may have been a nuisance and a bully, but he didn't deserve a gruesome death such as this. Not many did, if any at all.

The boy's screams were weapons. The sound was pain all in itself, ravaging through the shock and the terror and freezing it. Ciel's mind went blank in sickness. The boy's screams were gurgles - water and his own blood flooding into his own mouth, clogging up his lungs. He flailed frantically, wishing for an escape from the creatures that tore him apart, but he was beyond help now. There seemed to be more blood in the tank than water.

"Stop!" Ciel shouted, finding his voice through his horror. "Stop this this instant!"

"What?" Baron Kelvin tore his eyes away from the spectacle in surprise. "Does this not please you?"

Ciel choked on his words, "This? _This_? Why on earth would this be - ? What is the purpose of this?"

Confusion and a desperate need to please covered the Baron's face like a mask. But then it clicked into understanding. His smile returned, at ease. "I understand," he said, motioning at Joker. "Perhaps this will better suit your tastes."

The curtain fell. Moments later, it reopened to another scene. A small boy was looking down at a knife in his hand like he had never seen such a peculiar device before. His eyes were wide, though, curiosity not the only thing in them. Fear poured from him.

On the other side of the room, a teen was bound and gagged. He was unable to move as Baron Kelvin ordered the small boy to kill the teen. The small boy stared with big eyes at the Baron, confused. "Kill" was not yet a word in his vocabulary.

"Do it!" The Baron ordered savagely.

The boy hesitated, then lifted his arm -

Freckles looked away.

"Sebastian!" Ciel's cry pierced through the cold air.

In seconds, Sebastian was on the stage, plucking the knife from the boy's hand. "No, no, no," he reprimanded the child in a purr, holding it away from him like it was a stolen piece of candy.

Baron Kelvin snapped his attention back to Ciel fearfully. "What's wrong? Do you not like it? I tried to get people who I knew you didn't like. I knew you'd want revenge on!"

"No!" Ciel shook. "That's not how things are done. Only monsters could do something so horrible to another living being! Only monsters would put on such an awful show and think it's alright!" Ciel was on his feet, breathing heavily in his anger.

Joker stepped forward, his hands out, desperate to explain. "Smile, it's not like that. He only did it to -"

"Shut up!" Ciel bellowed. "You don't refer to me as "Smile". You are every bit as guilty as he is for allowing this to happen."

Joker looked as if he had been slapped across the face. "I- I didn't . . ."

The Baron was shaking his head frantically, searching through his mind for a way to fix things, any way . . . "There must be someone, anyone, that you would like to see up there. Please, tell me. We'll get the person right away."

"Anyone?" Ciel asked, his eyes sharp as an eagle's. He pulled a gun out of his pocked and held it steadily toward the monster, motioning with it once to the stage. "You. I would like to see you up there."  
The Baron's eyes widened. "M-me?"

Ciel didn't waver. Not in his words, not in his deadly glare. "You, Baron Kelvin."

Joker strode over angrily. "Look, Smi - Earl Phantomhive, leave him alone. He only means the best for you. He's not all there right now, can't you see?"

Ciel didn't take his eyes of the Baron. "He's killing people. Innocent people. How can you live with yourself after that? You're allowing him, you're helping him. These people have lives. They have families! Their hopes, and their dreams . . ."

"Yes," Joker said desperately. "Everyone has hopes and dreams! Everyone. Even Father. He just wants you happy. Please." His eyes snapped up, noticing Freckles, and he pleaded with her, his eyes wide and hopeful. "Freckles, help me make Smile see."

Ciel slid his eyes away from the Baron, who sat in a horrified silence - everything was going wrong - and he let his eyes rest on Freckles.

Her skin was white, drained of life and color. Her eyes even seemed bleached of their usual color.

"You knew," Ciel said in a low voice. "You knew all of these people were being kidnapped, and you knew what fate they would succumb to. Here you were, lecturing me about love. You know nothing of love. You kill people."

Freckles shook her head slowly, sadly. "I know. I know, Smile. I am to blame for this. I could've tried to stop it and I did nothing. But you're wrong about one thing. I do know about love. I know a love stronger than most. It was love that drove me to allow all of this."

Ciel frowned. "I don't -"

"I told my family I'd do anything for them, Smile. Because I loved them. Anything. Just like I told you the same thing." She smiled sadly, tears brimming over the edge of her eyes. "I meant it, Smile. This is anything. Killing for them, for you . . . That is anything."

"There's always another way. You didn't have to protect them this way."

"Maybe. But it doesn't matter now," she said to herself, feeling the cloth of her dress. She traced her fingers over the small embroidered flowers. She was gentle, like they might break if she touched them any harder. "They're gone. Now you're here . . . and I . . ."

Ciel was watching Freckles, her fragile frame, the sadness covering her like a blanket. He was so involved in the sight he was seeing that he didn't notice Joker behind him, diving for the gun in Ciel's hand. In his surprise, Ciel jerked back, gun still in hand. Joker was faster than Ciel, and better trained. Ciel knew that already. In the confusion of the quarrel, Ciel felt his finger squeeze the trigger. He hadn't exactly meant to shoot. He didn't mean to harm. Not quite then.

But then there was complete silence. Nauseating silence. The room seemed to lower in temperature, the lights seemed to dim.

The Baron Kelvin was holding his chest with his hand. Red oozed up from beneath his finger tips. His shirt stained with his source of life.

"Earl?" He whimpered in question. He sounded very much like a child lost on his own, not knowing what to do or where to go. He was alone. His voice echoed in the emptiness.

"No," Joker whispered, and then the man he called Father toppled over onto the table. His head falling onto the plate in front of him.

It was quiet. So very quiet. The Baron did not struggle, like the death that happened only moments before. He fell into death, confused.

But he wasn't the only one confused. Joker stumbled forward, his hands reaching out in anguish to the Baron.

"Father!" His voice was strained, and his eyes were wild with hurt.

Sebastian seemed to tense on the stage, readying for something. Ciel couldn't make sense of the motion. He looked back to the Baron, noticing the hurt and sadness that also consumed Freckle's face, as well.

"You," Joker breathed, turning on Ciel, his throat ripping apart in his anguish. "You did this. You killed Father."

Ciel watched the blood oozing into the food on the table. He had done it, that was true. He hadn't meant to, and yet, he didn't feel sorry. He looked up at Joker, a man whom he felt may have once been his friend. He cared for Joker; he never thought he would have been able to care for anyone at all. And now he had killed this man's father. An image of his own father and mother flashed before him, murdered by the hand of another. He felt sorrow well up within him, familiar. He saw that sorrow in Joker. He had caused it this time. He didn't know what to say.

"You did this!" Joker yelled again, his eyes welling up with tears. "He was our father! He was our father!" He shook Freckles by the shoulders. She looked down at the ground as her hair fell over her face. "Do you not even care? Why aren't you saying anything? He's dead! Dead!"

"I . . ." She tried to pull away from Joker, who threw her back away from him as if she had burned her.

"I can't believe you," he said. "I can't believe this. He was our father . . . No matter what he did, no matter how he changed himself, he was still our father! He was the only one who cared for us." Her whirled on Ciel again, unsheathing a knife from his belt. "You're going to pay for this," he bellowed, the knife shining in the dim light as Joker advanced on him. "I'm going to kill you!"

It seemed odd to Ciel that Sebastian didn't move to help. It seemed strange that he seemed to relax, his face slightly amused, slightly sad. Joker was coming, knife raised, and surely his intent was to kill.  
Why didn't Sebastian come to his aid? He was supposed to protect Ciel's life until he got his revenge. And he hadn't yet. So why . . .?

Ciel's answer came in the form of red and white.

Suddenly, he was pushed onto the ground, the smell of roses all around him.

And then there was Freckles, smiling up at him with an expression that Ciel almost didn't recognize. Her pure white dress tainted with a violent red. It blossomed over the cloth and leaked down her skin. It matched the color of her lips, still turned up in a sad smile.

_ I told my family I'd do anything for them, Smile. Just like I told you the same thing._

* * *

_This is anything._


	15. Liar

Chapter Fifteen: **Liar**

* * *

It was so quiet in the room; it seemed like time stood still. Sound bowed its head down to the death of a young girl, one who was still clinging to life. But there was no hope. Blood seeped from her...coating her dress with its rich color. Down it trailed, through the lace, through the embroidered flowers, and onto her soft skin. Down to the floor. Quietly, silently, running its own peaceful race from her and onward. There was nothing that could be done to stop it.

Ciel didn't dare move. He couldn't find it within himself to move. She was dying over him, drowning in a pain that was his fault. Drowning in a pain that would be the end of her. This much, he knew.

What had he done?

Joker stared down without seeing, his mind locked. His little sister, the one who smiled so bravely despite the pain in her heart, the one who was his best friend, now lay with his own knife in her. Dying by it. There was nothing to say about something like that. Nothing to do.

"Are you happy?" Joker finally found his voice. He tried to keep the tears from his face, but he had no control over them. They came anyway. "Are you happy now, Smile? No... 'Smile' never existed. Your name is Phantomhive." He growled; every bit of agony, every bit of torment coating the word.

"Smile," Freckles summoned enough energy to open her eyes, but the color from them had faded by then. Even with the striking make up she had painted onto her face, her cheeks were white. Her lipstick had faded. The only color on her that was left was the blood seeping from her. Never stopping...never ending... "Smile," she said once more, looking around wildly, trying to find his face.

"I'm here," he murmured, touching the back of her hand lightly with his own. His heart dropped as he noticed how cold her hand was. Her breath caught and her head rolled a bit. Ciel lifted her up into his arms, holding onto her tightly, trying to keep safe whatever heat that was left in her small delicate body.

"Are you okay?" She breathed.

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak. But then he realized that she couldn't see him any longer, and so he forced himself: "You saved me."

A small smile played on her lips. "I'm glad... I got to save you...once more. Always being picked on... aren't you?"

The small weak laugh that fell from her lips tore at Ciel's heart.

"Please," was all he was able to say. A plead. A futile hope.

Her dress had been white only moments before, but the color had changed completely. Funny how beauty can be even in the most tragic of things.

"Remember our promise?"

He squeezed her hand. No longer could he speak.

"I...was worried. I didn't think you would want to keep it...with someone...like me. But I'm glad...you're here with me now. I wanted it to be...like this."

"I'll keep my promise," he whispered into her ear desperately. "If you keep yours. Please, Freckles. _Please_. You can't leave me now. Stay with me."

A ghost of a smile appeared on her face. "I'll always keep my promise, Smile. But I'm afraid I..." Once last time, she opened her eyes. She looked up into Ciel's face, gazed up at him.

For the last time, he felt love like he never knew existed. He felt warmth and courage and belief. Her smile was glorious, her faith and love for Ciel was beautiful. His heart rose in that light of hers, that light that seemed to never fade or waver... It was for him, and only him. The girl who let Ciel love again. She had opened his black cold heart and brought life to him. She showed him down a path that he never knew existed. A better path, a brighter path. Her light was warm. Her light was heaven.

And then, like a candle, the light just...went out.

* * *

When your whole life is built up and up and up into one horrible twisted way...and suddenly, it's changed for the better: that's something that you'll never forget. Not your heart. Not your mind. When your world is night for so long and suddenly the sun peaks above the mountains, blazing with a power and heat that you learned to believe was only a dream... how do you go back to night? How do you go back if you know the sun will never return? You can't go back. You can't.

But impossibilities happen all the time.

How did the sun rise and extinguish the night when he had spent so much time telling himself it could never happen? How could he be so weak? He never thought it possible. But then Freckles came into his life... She was an impossibility.

And now, she was dead. The night returned. Any stars that used to be in the night sky were gone. The darkness ate up those stars, filling and churning in his heart.

"What did you do?" He heard himself saying. He didn't know if he was speaking to himself, or to Joker, but in any case, he wanted revenge. He wanted someone to suffer. He didn't care who it was, he didn't care how it happened, but he wanted vengeance, and he wanted it then, at that very moment. He could feel something rise up inside of him, and it wanted blood.

Joker still found himself staring at the small body in Ciel's bloodied hands. This couldn't be reality. Not his father, and not his sister. He couldn't go on without either of them gone, but both of them? No. No, it couldn't be real.

"JOKER!" Ciel stood, blood dripping from his arms. He couldn't recall where his gun had gone, and so, in his rage, he slipped the knife out of Freckles' body.  
"Wh-what the hell are you doing?" Joker snapped out of his daze.

But it was too late. Ciel had found strength that his body never understood it had. As fast as lightning, he sliced through Joker's legs, sending the man crumbling to the ground. But he couldn't stop then; his body was going on its own. He brought the knife down on Joker's back. Over and over. Ripping through the skin, sending it deep through the flesh.

Joker choked, unable to scream. Ciel stepped back finally, watching silently at the pain he had inflicted. It still was not enough, even seeing this. Nothing would ever be enough.

"It's funny what one person can do to change the world." Ciel spoke wearily. "Just one person... And look how things turned out. She was an idiot. She was used constantly, and smiled while it was happening. She let herself be tossed about like trash. And yet... I still..." He bit his lip, staring at the still body on the floor. "I thought I would never care again for another person as long as I lived. But..."

Joker writhed on the floor, fury overtaking him. He looked nothing like a human in that moment. His strength was incredible, fighting against the pain, holding on. "If she had never met you, none of this would've happened. If you had just stayed away, then she would still be alive!"

"No." Ciel snapped his head back up to stare straight at Joker. "I was coming for you from the first day you decided to kidnap these children. You made the mistake, trusting your foolish 'father'. You're more of a fool than he was. Only a fool will follow a fool."

"Then you're calling Freckles a fool, too. She loved you! She died for you!"

Ciel was quiet for a long time. "I never asked her to."

"I'll _kill_ you! I'll kill you, you_ bastard_!"

"There's nothing you can do. You don't realize who I am, even now. You never had a chance at destroying me. And you never will."

Blood was spilling out of Joker in rivers. Ciel had seen many terrible things in his life, that was for sure, but it was always a bit of a surprise how much blood could be in a person. Out it leaked.

"I thought you were our friend," Joker sobbed, too agonized for fury. Too beaten for hatred. "I let you in... I thought you could help Freckles, not...not kill her."

"Shut up." Ciel knelt down in the pool of blood, brutally pulling Joker up by his hair. He stared him in the eye. Tears rolled down Joker's face, leaving quiet trails down his cheeks. "Like I could ever care for either of you! You're scum! Not even your 'father' you loved so dearly cared for you! How could I..." He gasped, trying to find the air to continue speaking. "How could I ever care for people like you...?" But Joker was too far into his pain to say any more. He would never say another word again.

Ciel stared at the body quietly. Tears were still falling down Joker's face. Death did not cure his sorrows.

He let Joker's face fall to the floor as he stood. Red was everywhere, spread across the floor like sheets of velvet.

A smooth voice suddenly appeared beside Ciel. Ciel had almost forgotten it existed. "Young Master, what should we do with the children?"

No response. He just stood there, staring down, not seeing a thing.

"Young Master...?"

"Do what you wish." His voice was so quiet only a demon could hear.

"I'm afraid it's your decision."

Ciel shook his head slowly, so slowly. "None of this was my decision. None of it. It seems that fate has already made up its mind. I can never love. Nor can I be loved."

"Some humans believe love to be overrated."

"I wouldn't know." His eyes were so dim. "Collect the children. Contact the Queen. Or don't; I don't care."

As Sebastian did as he was told, Ciel walked to the place where Freckles lay. She looked so peaceful, a smile on her face still, even in death. Carefully, he sat beside her. He smoothed her hair back, gently arranging the pieces of hair on her face back to their place. He ran his finger down her cheek slowly, feeling the shape of her face. Running it smoothly over her cheekbone, over her lips. She was so beautiful. She always had been to him. Her spirit, her energy, her everlasting kindness. She was the most selfless person he had ever known. The bravest. She was another life that he could have had. Another life that was impossible.

He leaned down slowly, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"I was lying," he whispered to her. He leaned his forehead against hers and breathed in deeply. He imagined her smiling at him, that brightness of hers warm. "I didn't mean what I told Joker. You're not scum. You never have been. You burn brighter than anyone I know. Joker was my friend; I wish it could've stayed that way... And you - I wish I could've stayed with you forever...

"But I had made a promise to someone else before I had made ours. And it seems the two of them could not coincide. I'm so sorry.

"I'm a liar. A dirty rotten liar. And I'm sorry I never got to tell you the truth. But I'll say it now: Maybe if I had lived a different life... maybe if darkness didn't follow me whichever direction I went, I could have told you this... I love you, too."

It was the last time he would ever see her. It was the last time that his heart would ever feel such a brilliant emotion again.


	16. Promise

Chapter Sixteen: **Promise**

* * *

There's rumor of a home on top of a bright green hill far from people.

They say sometimes at night, if you stand at the bottom of the slope and look up, you can see the golden warmth of the light shining from the window. It falls over the roses in the garden with its gentle hue, embracing them softer than the sun.

The home protects those who live inside. A couple in love hover over their small child. The little girl stumbles and falls still in her young age, but her smile is pure and true, just like her father's had been when he was just a child. No doubt would she grow into a beautiful and powerful woman.

Her mother and father would watch and love her together, never leaving the other's side. When their daughter would get older, they'd share with her stories of their past. Stories that would sound like nightmares, but only make their time together that much sweeter. They would hold hands in the warmth.

He would bring her hand up to his mouth and kiss it tenderly, pouring all of his love to her. She would press her forehead against his, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent.

They were happy. Happier than they thought they could ever be. They had lost too much not to appreciate their time together. It hung between them like a speck of golden dust.

But that's just a rumor. Everyone knows not to venture too far into the woods lest the cries of the dead reach them. No one could ever find that home on top of the hill because perhaps it didn't truly exist. Maybe it was just a lie. A faded dream. A hope that was strangled and suffocated - mangled until it bled completely dry. Maybe it was only that. A wish, failed or realized, is still just a sigh on the wind.

Or could it be that happily ever afters really did exist? Even when friends died, when life faded from the eyes of loved ones, lies spewed, love sacrificed...could hope really still breathe another day?

Somewhere, in a warm lit home, a child giggles and waves her little arms with life. At the bottom of the hill, a demon smiles, looking up at the light - a blood red rose snuffed out at his feet. A desk drawer in an abandoned manor is left ajar, empty.

If it's the choice that make us, then perhaps the shadows did follow him to the very end. Or does love conquer all, like they say? Conquers the world - even what bleeds like the image of death. Softly...softly...and then stops.

To hate.

To love.

He had made a promise. No matter how, he would fulfill it.


End file.
